Kal
by SexySiri
Summary: 10 years ago Lily and James Potter's son went missing. 5 years ago Lucius and Severus Malfoy-Snape adopted a 10 old boy with green eyes. Sirius Black finds himself caught up in a love affair with 15 year old Kal... It's an explosion waiting to happen...
1. Make me yours

_**Summary: **Ten years ago Lily and James Potter's only son harry went missing, Five years ago Lucius and Severus Malfoy Snape adopted a ten year old boy with bright green eyes. In the present day Sirius Black finds himself caught up in a love affair with fifteen year old Kal... It's just an exploson waiting to happen._

_**Warnings for whole story:** Swearing,_ _underage sex, underage drinking, smoking, drugs references, scences of a sexual nature, violence_

_**Pairings: **SB/HP, LM/SS, LP/JP, JP/RL  
_

_**Disclaimer:** The plot is mine, All the characters are JK's, I just like to mess with them._

* * *

**"Make me yours...."**

Sirius Black scanned the nightclub, and, spotting who he was looking for, walked towards the bar. "Firewhisky please, and whatever he's having." He told the bartender, nodding towards the man he'd just sat next to who was wrapped in a cloak. "Rum and coke please." The man said quietly. The barman nodded and headed off to get their drinks. The two men waited until they were sat at a table in the corner of the club with their drinks before they spoke "I didn't think you'd come." The other man told Sirius.

"Yea well… I figured we should talk Kal. I'm sorry I just left the other night but… well I was in shock I guess." Sirius shrugged. "I mean, you did kind of admit to me that you're only fifteen."

"I am sorry I took so long to tell you." Kal said, "What we had.. It was good, and I kind of knew when you found out I was underage you'd stop it."

"What we had was just a bit of sex twice a week Kal. I felt bad enough anyway because you looked so young but fifteen! Merlin Babe." Sirius sighed, taking a big gulp of his firewhisky and running a hand through his hair.

"It felt like more than just sex to me Siri." The youngster said sadly, taking a sip of his rum and coke. Sirius leant forward and took the glass off him. "You're too young to drink." He said quietly. "And shouldn't you be in school?"

Kal sighed, "I got expelled from Durmstrang, start at Hogwarts next year."

"Bet your parents were delighted." Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm grounded forever." Kal said, "You have no idea how hard it's been to sneak out these past few months. You were worth it though."

"I'm twenty years older than you." Sirius said, shaking his head slightly. "What happened was… well it was illegal for a start! I could go to prison if anyone found out."

"Who's going to find out Siri?" Kal snapped, suddenly angry.

"Your parents might."

"My fathers are thick…"

"Fathers? As in plural?"

Kal smiled, "Yea, my gay fathers, I'm adopted, but I have a brother too, a few months older than me, He's my Father's dad from his arranged marrige." Sirius nodded, Kal's father was probably a pureblood, most purebloods had arranged marriges. "There's so much I don't know about you." Sirius whispered.

"So stick around and learn." Kal shrugged, leaning up and kissing Sirius. Sirius knew it was a lost cause the second the teenagers lips touched his own. "Just one night Si, just for tonight forget all this. Make me yours…" Kal whispered in his ear. "We can talk tomorrow." Sirius frowned but another quick kiss from Kal had him gathering his jacket and leading the teenager out of the pub and back to his flat.

* * *

Okay, please let me know what you think of this story and if you think I should continue.

_SexySiri._

_x  
_


	2. Friends and confessions

_**A/N: **Thanks to buffygal187, wandamarie, Zazzle and sarahamanda for reviewing the last chapter and thanks to everyone else who added it to their alerts list._

* * *

**_Previously: _**_Sirius knew it was a lost cause the second the teenagers lips touched his own. "Just one night Si, just for tonight forget all this. Make me yours…" Kal whispered in his ear. "We can talk tomorrow." Sirius frowned but another quick kiss from Kal had him gathering his jacket and leading the teenager out of the pub and back to his flat._

_**New chapter:** This one is all about the marauders relationship, also Sirius comes clean to Remus who tells him what needs to be done._

* * *

**~*~**

**Friends and confessions:**

Sirius sighed again causing his best friend Remus to look at him worriedly, "Are you sure you're okay Siri? You're sighing an awful lot."

"I'm fine I just… Have you ever done anything really stupid and known it was wrong but wanted to do it again so badly…"

"Of course." Remus said, "What's going on Sirius?"

"I…" Sirius stopped as the living room door opened and their other best friend James Potter walked in, "Never mind." Sirius said quietly and Remus sighed, sometimes James had the worst timing in the world.

James sat on the sofa next to Remus and handed him a mug the mug of tea he'd asked for. "You sure you don't want anything?" He asked Sirius who nodded his head.

"What's love like?" Sirius asked suddenly. Remus and James both froze slightly and stared at their friend. "I mean proper love not…. Not just sex…"

James, who'd been in love twice, frowned, "It's like you can't imagine not being with that person, like you don't know how you coped before they were there… or something like that." He blushed and Remus slid his hand into James', Sirius pretended to ignore that. "Why do you ask?" James asked quietly.

"No reason." Sirius lied, thinking back to Kal's words that morning,

"_I know it's wrong Sirius, I know I'm not meant to want you. I know there's an age gap but…fucking hell… I think I'm really falling for you. I've tried not to but I can't help it. I love you. Look, just take a week or something. Think about it. Then you can tell me it's over. When you've actually thought about it properly." Kal begged._

Sirius had agreed, wanting any excuse to not break the teenagers heart, or his own. Sirius suddenly realised that James and Remus were looking at him oddly, "What?" He asked,

"You're acting awfully strange." James said.

"You're the one holding Remus' hand." Sirius snapped. James instantly paled and dropped Remus' hand, the werewolf was also pale and shaking slightly, "What? You think I've missed the little looks, the hands on each others arses when you think I'm not looking? I'm not completely thick. How long have you been shagging then? And does your wife know?" He spat at James who flinched. Sirius wasn't sure why he was being so cruel, he'd known about Remus and James for a while now and to be honest he wasn't too bothered if it kept them happy. However he was slightly upset that they hadn't told him, that they'd lied to him.

"Going on five months now." Remus said quietly, trying, and failing to keep his voice even, "And no Lily doesn't know, Please don't tell her." He pleaded. Lily and Remus were good friends and he really didn't want to lose her. Sirius gave a half shrug and continued to glare at the two in front of him.

"Look, We wanted to tell you." James said, "But… well we didn't know how you'd react and we didn't want to lose you."

"Are you in love?" Sirius asked,

"Yes." James replied and Remus nodded too.

"You do realise Lily is going to find out sooner or later." Sirius said quietly.

"Yes but… I will tell her… I just… I need some time…" James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Mine and Lily's marriage ended ten years ago when Harry went missing if I'm honest. I don't think we've ever got over that, and… well Rem makes me feel like I'm me again Siri. Like I do have a chance of being happy again." Sirius sighed as he realised there was no way he could still be angry at James after the stag animagus had said that.

"I'm glad you're happy." He said after a few moments and fell backwards into his seat as James launched himself at him, hugging his friend for all he was worth. "Damit Prongs need to breathe." Sirius gasped but he was laughing, all his troubles temporarily forgotten.

They spent the rest of the afternoon just hanging out at Remus' place, like old times, at first Remus and James were slightly tense around each other in front of Sirius now that they knew he knew about them but soon enough they were all watching a dvd and James was curled around Remus who was playing with his hair with one hand, his other hand under James' shirt. Sirius watched them and culdn't help but feel slightly alone, he wanted someone to sit and watch dvd's curled around, he wanted Kal to curl around him… Oh shit. Kal, Sirius had managed to keep his mind off the teenager for a couple of hours at least but now he thought about him he couldn't stop. He missed the boy, even though he'd only seen him that morning, how in the hell was he going to call this thing off if it hurt so much being away from him even for such a short time. The whole thing came as a shock to Sirius really as until now it had definitely been all about the sex, they met up on Tuesdays and Fridays at Immaculate nightclub, went back to Sirius' and fucked, a lot, and damn was that kid good at fucking. Oh crap, he'd just referred to Kal as a kid… and thought about fucking him… That couldn't be good…. Sirius was pulled out of his musing as James' phone rang. James looked at the caller display and sighed, sitting up and pulling away from Remus before planting a quick kiss on the man's cheek and heading into the kitchen, "Yes Lily?" They heard him say before he shut the door shut.

Remus sighed and pulled a cushion towards him, clutching it into his chest. "You okay?" Sirius asked, Remus grunted in reply.

They stayed silent for the next few moments until James returned. "I've got to go but I'll see you soon." He told Sirius who nodded and gave him a soft smile. "Walk me to the door?" James asked Remus who got up and followed him through the house, "I know this is difficult for you." Sirius heard James say.

"No… Really?!" Remus snapped before sighing, "I'm sorry it's just -" Remus' voice faded as it got too far away fro Sirius to hear. Remus returned to the living room about ten minutes later looking a lot happier, Sirius wrinkled his nose,

"Your top buttons are undone." He pointed out and Remus blushed before laughing and sitting back down.

"So you going to tell me what was up?" Remus asked. "You know, earlier with all the sighing? And then the 'Have you ever done anything stupid' stuff."

"I…" Sirius hesitated but then decided to talk, if anyone would understand and not freak out it would be Moony. "I've kind of been seeing someone. And at first I thought it was just sex but then… well then I found out something about that that means I have to stay away and it's hurting way more than it should Mooy." Sirius said, Remus held out his arms and Sirius crossed over to him, letting himself be drawn into a hug.

Remus knew it must be bad if Sirius was reverting to calling him Mooy, that was something the dog animagus only ever did when really upset. "What did you find out? Maybe it's not as bad as you think."

"He's fifteen." Sirius whispered, his hands clinging to Remus in case the man shoved him off, "I swear I didn't know when we were sleeping together Rem, he seemed older, he looked older!"

"Okay." Remus said, feeling surprisingly calm considering what he'd just been told, "Have you slept with him since finding out?"

"Yes." Sirius said softly. "When he first told me we were in the club and I walked out, then he sent me this letter, begging me to meet him there so I went, so that I could tell him there was no chance anything would happen but… He's so amazing Rem, and he said just for one night could we forget everything… And then this morning he told me to take a week to think about it and if I still wanted to call it off then fine but… well I don't know if I want to anymore Mooy." Remus moved Sirius away from him slightly, holding the man's shoulders so that Sirius would have to look at him.

"Sirius he is fifteen years old. Not only is he young enough to be your son he is also underage." Remus said sternly.

"But -"

"No but's Sirius." Remus interrupted, "You know what you have to do, however much it may hurt you." Sirius nodded knowing Remus was right. "I'm here when you do end it okay? You can come and talk to me, get drunk, have a hug, whatever you want, okay?" Remus said, Sirius nodded again and buried himself further into Remus' arms, Remus hugged the man, pressing a kiss to his forehead, the next few days were going to be tough on Sirius…

~*~

* * *

_**Next time:**_ _A look at Kal's relationship with his family: _

_"Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick." Kal's father yelled as his son walked through the front door. _

_"Out." Kal spat in reply._

_"You know you're grounded." Lucius yelled, "And you've been out all night! Have you been off with some boy?"_

_ "Oh fuck off!" Kal screamed,_

_

* * *

_

_Please review._

_Sexy Siri._


	3. Kal

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed._

* * *

_**Previously: **Remus moved Sirius away from him slightly, holding the man's shoulders so that Sirius would have to look at him. "Sirius he is fifteen years old. Not only is he young enough to be your son he is also underage." Remus said sternly._

_**New chapter:** This one is all about Kal's family and his past.  
_

_

* * *

_

~*~

**Kal...**_  
_

"Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick." Kal's father yelled as his son walked through the front door.

"Out." Kal spat in reply.

"You know you're grounded." Lucius yelled, "And you've been out all night! Have you been off with some boy?"

"Oh fuck off!" Kal screamed, not in the mood for this now, he shoved past his father, running up to his room, trying not to cry. Sirius was going to call it off, Kal just knew it, and he wasn't sure he could cope with that, the man had become such a big part of his life, he made Kal feel complete. Kal dropped onto his bed and buried his head in his pillow, he was exhausted as he'd only slept for about two hours at Sirius' the other night so it didn't take long for him to fall into a restless sleep. He was woken up five hours later by his phone going off, "Hello?" He mumbled into it.

"Babe, it's Sirius, listen we need to talk, meet me in the club at ten?"

"Sure." Kal sighed, knowing it was over.

"Right well… I'll see you there then." Sirius said, sounding awkward.

"Yea… see you." Kal muttered, hanging up and throwing the phone down onto his bed.

A few minutes later there was a knock on his door and Kal's other father, Severus, walked in. "I thought you were at work." Kal grunted.

"I have the evening off." Severus replied, sitting at the foot of his son's bed, "You know we were awfully worried last night, almost called the aurours and reported you missing."

"Sorry." Kal muttered, not really sounding, or meaning, it.

"I'm sure." Severus said sarcastically before sighing. "What's going on Son? You never used to act like this… You were so well behaved when you first got here and now… well now you're getting yourself expelled from school and going out all hours of the night. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine." Kal said quietly, "I just… Never mind."

"Are you maybe trying to discover who you are?" Severus asked softly, "You know because of being adopted you aren't sure where you're from and -"

"It's not about the adopted part dad!" Kal said, "It's about the rest of it… I don't remember anything about the first nine years of my life for Merlin's sake!" Kal bit down on his lip and tried not to cry, his childhood had always been a sore subject for him. Severus and Lucius had adopted Kal when he was ten, the boy had spent the past year in a French magical hospital after he'd been found wandering the streets with absolutely no memory of his life. The healers had realised that he'd been obliviated, probably by someone with pretty strong magic, and although they could reverse it they decided not to as it could potentially damage Kal, and then Kal's nightmares had started, dreams of being tortured and the healers had realised they could be memories showing through, no chance they would ever reverse the obliviation now as getting such memories back could cause all types of problems. "I just… I just wish I knew who I was." Kal whispered as Severus pulled him into a hug.

"You are an amazingly gifted boy." Severus said, planting a kiss on his son's head. "And even if you don't know much know this, Your father and I love you very much."

"I love you too dad." Kal whispered. "And I'm sorry I've been so… You know."

"Yes, well we are confiscating your broom because you snuck out last night, if it happens again the consequences will be worse understood?"

"Yes Sir." Kal muttered, he knew he had it easy really. If his brother Draco had snuck out all night when he was grounded their fathers would probably have caned him, but because Kal was adopted and because he still had those nightmares Lucius and Severus went easier on him, much to Draco's disgust. Kal played on it a bit, when Lucius had threatened him with a 'Proper belting' before he'd made himself look terrified and began to cry before lying that he'd been belted really bad by that evil man in his dreams. Lucius hadn't even contemplated mentioning belts or canes again, Severus wasn't quite so dumb as he usually knew when Kal was pushing his luck but he never went further than a couple of swats with the hand. The fact that Kal had only been grounded for five months after getting expelled showed how easy his fathers went on him.

"Right, well come on, I have to get back to the school and you need to apologise to your father." Severus said.

"Do I have to?" Kal whined, "He's going to yell."

Severus sighed, unfortunately Kal was probably right, Lucius did tend to yell first and listen later. "Tell you what, you go and take a shower, change into some clean clothes and then come downstairs. I'll put in a good word for you with your father."

"Thanks dad." Kal smiled and headed into his bathroom. Severus smiled to himself, proud of his son, before he left the room, heading downstairs to talk to Lucius.

**_~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL_****_~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL~_**

Kal could hear the raised voices as he headed downstairs, he sighed, this was becoming a regular occurance. All Severus and Lucius seemed to do these days was argue, Kal couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they split up, would he be sent back to the French hospital? Kal shuddered at the thought and pushed open the door to the living room, "Are you going to split up?" He asked, shocking the two men who hadn't heard him come in. "All you do is argue these day and…" Kal trailed off as he saw Lucius giving Severus a worried look.

"No Kal, we're not going to split up." Severus promised and Lucius let out a breathe he hadn't been aware he was holding, Severus wouldn't lie, not to Kal anyway, so there could be no way they would be splitting up anytime soon.

Kal smiled with relief, "Good… That's good…" He muttered before turning to Lucius. "I'm sorry I worried you." He said politely, just as he'd been taught in the first few months after his adoption, apologise with respect and all that.

"That's okay." Lucius smiled, giving his youngest son a quick hug. "I just don't like not knowing where you are." Kal instantly felt guilty about the fact that he was going to sneak out to see Sirius that night, probably leaving his father to, once again wonder where he was.

"Right well I'd better get back to the school, and you have some studying to do." Severus reminded Kal who scowled and wrinkled his nose. So that he didn't fall behind in the six months before September came and he could start Hogwarts his fathers had requested work from the school, he would be allowed to use the school hall to sit his OWL exams too. Severus hugged Kal and kissed Lucius before grabbing some floo powder, "Give Draco my love." Lucius said softly, Severus nodded before flooing away. "You want something to eat? You missed lunch." Lucius asked, turning to Kal who nodded and followed Lucius into the kitchen.

"Do you love dad?" Kal asked as he sat at the kitchen table and watched his father calla houself and order some food.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Dunno just… Dunno…"

"I was right earlier wasn't I, there is a boy? That's why you've been sneaking out." Lucius smirked, remembering all too well sneaking out of his own house when he was younger so that he could meet Severus.

"No." Kal said crossly, and Lucius decided not to push it, not wanting to upset the boy.

**_~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL_****_~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL~KAL~_**

At half past ten Lucius headed upstairs to say goodnight to Kal and go to bed himself. For some reason the teenager had gone to bed at nine that night, much earlier than usual. Lucius frowned when he saw the empty room and then he spotted the note on the bed. _Father, sorry. I lied, there is a guy, I have to go and see him… I promise I'll be back by morning, Sorry again. Kal xxxx _

Lucius sighed, what he going to do with the boy he had no idea, but one thing was certain, they couldn't carry on like this.

~*~

* * *

_**Next time:** Sirius' self control began to slip and he pulled his hand away from Kal's quickly. "I can't do this."_

_"But you want to." Kal said softly, taking Sirius' hand in his own._

_Sirius sighed, "Of course I do but I can't…" Kal leant up and kissed Sirius, his hands tugging at the man's hair, "Can't." Sirius whispered, pulling back._

_"Can." Kal replied, leaning in again_

_

* * *

_

_Please review._

_SexySiri_


	4. Happiness

_**Previously: **"Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick." Kal's father yelled as his son walked through the front door. _

_"Out." Kal spat in reply._

_"You know you're grounded." Lucius yelled, "And you've been out all night! Have you been off with some boy?"_

_ "Oh fuck off!" Kal screamed,_

_**~*~**_

_**This chapter: **Sirius and Kal talk...  
_

* * *

**Happiness...**

Sirius slid into their usual booth and wasn't surprised to find Kal already there. The teenager looked sad, as though aware of how this was going to go. "I don't remember anything up until I was nine." Kal said quietly as Sirius sat down. "I got obliviated and no-one knows why. It's too dangerous to try and remove the spell. Even after I was adopted I didn't feel right, I didn't feel like I belonged but I do when I'm with you Siri, Please don't call it off."

"Oh Kal… Look I'm sorry you haven't had a great life but… Well I have a good life, I've got great friends, a good job… If we carry this on and someone finds out I would lose all of that and end up in Azkaban." Sirius sighed, putting his hand on top of Kal's on the table. "Babe, you're an amazing guy but you can do better than this… do better than me…"

"I don't want to do better… there is no better Siri… I want you. I want you to hold me and kiss me and take me back to your flat and fuck me."

Sirius' self control began to slip and he pulled his hand away from Kal's quickly. "I can't do this."

"But you want to." Kal said softly, taking Sirius' hand in his own.

Sirius sighed, "Of course I do but I can't…" Kal leant up and kissed Sirius, his hands tugging at the man's hair, "Can't." Sirius whispered, pulling back.

"Can." Kal replied, leaning in again, he didn't kiss Sirius though, merely paused, waiting for Sirius to make the next move. Sirius stared into Kal's eyes for a few seconds before sighing and grabbing the boy, pulling him into a rough kiss. "I'm going to hell for this." He muttered when they parted.

"So we'll go together." Kal whispered in reply, biting down lightly on Sirius' bottom lip.

Sirius groaned and grabbed at handfulls of the teenager's hair, "Home, now." He growled and Kal grinned.

_**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**_

They lay in Sirius' bed two and a half hours later, sweaty but happy. Kal was curled around Sirius, his eyes closed. "You sleepy?" Sirius smiled, pressing a kiss to Kal's forehead.

"No." Kal lied before yawning, "A bit." He relented.

"Sleep a while then." Sirius smiled.

"Don't want to." Kal mumbled against Sirius' skin, pressing kisses to the older man's chest. Sirius moaned as the teenager sucked on his nipple, "Want you to take me." Kal whispered, trailing kisses down Sirius' chest,

"Again?" Sirius laughed, they'd already fucked twice since arriving in Sirius' flat.

"Yes… Want you to make me yours." Kal sighed happily, kissing Sirius' hip bone and making the man gasp. "I want to be yours." He said again, taking Sirius' cock in his mouth, Sirius groaned at the feeling of Kal's warm mouth around him.

"You want to be mine?" Sirius repeated.

"Your little slut." Kal grinned, pulling back from Sirius' cock and making the man moan at the loss.

"Well if you insist." Sirius laughed, "Get back to sucking, my little slut." Kal gave Sirius a grin and did as he was told.

_**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**_

"Stay in me?" Kal whispered, sounding almost scared, Sirius was half lying on top of him having just had his third mind blowing orgasm of the night, he had just been about to pull out that they could go to sleep. Kal had tensed after speaking and Sirius gave a small smile, knowing the teenager was worried about his reaction. "Until you fall asleep." He promised and Kal relaxed, his eyes closing. For someone so young Kal really was a kinky bastard, Sirius thought to himself, every time they had sex Sirius realised it more and more. Especially tonight, calling himself Sirius' slut and now this, the boy was a natural submissive. Sirius couldn't help but grin as he thought of all the things he could do with Kal, by now he didn't care less about the boy's age, he loved him and that was all that mattered. Sirius heard Kal's breathing even out as the boy fell asleep and slowly pulled himself out of the teenager, he cast a quick cleaning spell on the both of them and then curled up next to Kal, letting himself fall asleep too.

Kal woke up the next morning, still curled, naked, around Sirius. He smiled to himself, having noticed that he never seemed to have nightmares when he was sleeping in Sirius' bed. "Morning Babe." Sirius said, having just woken up. "Shower? Then breakfast…"

"Sounds great." Kal grinned, they headed into the bathroom and took a very long shower before drying off and getting dressed. "I've got bread for toast, umm… well that's about it, I really need to get some shopping in." Sirius said, half talking to himself.

"Toast is fine." Kal smiled.

Sirius slid some bread into the toaster, "I have to be at work by twelve and I'm working until ten." He said.

"Okay." Kal smiled, "You working on Friday?"

"Nope, got the whole weekend off, spending Sunday at my friends house though." Sirius replied.

"So we could maybe meet up on Friday." Kal said, thanking Sirius when he handed over a mug of coffee and a plate of toast. "Sounds great, You can apparate straight here if you want."

"Sure, Is it okay if I text you with a time on Thursday."

"Of course." Sirius smiled. Once they had finished eating Sirius cleared away the breakfast things and led Kal into the living room."You want to watch TV?" Sirius asked, Kal nodded and so they curled up on the sofa watching some odd Muggle programme called Scrubs. "He's weird." Kal murmured, pointing to the main character JD. "He get's all spacey like you do sometimes."

"You saying I'm weird?" Sirius asked, a mock hurt look on his face, Kal gave him a cheeky grin and Sirius began tickling the teenager.

"Stop!" Kal squealed as they tumbled off the sofa and onto the floor, Sirius landing on top of Kal. Sirius stopped tickling Kal and began to kiss him instead, Kal moaned into Sirius' mouth as the older man's hand found his crotch. Sirius suddenly pulled back, sitting up, "Didn't you say you were grounded?" He asked.

"Yes." Kal said, raising an eyebrow, "Could you just please shut up and…" He trailed off, leaning up and kissing Sirius fiercly, Sirius kissed him back for a few seconds before pulling back again, "So how did you get out last night?" He asked,

"I snuck out of the window. Why are you so bothered?" Kal snapped, also sitting up.

"Because I want to know everything about you." Sirius grinned lazily, kissing the top of Kal's head to calm the teenager down.

"Well like I said yesterday I don't remember anything until I was nine, when I was ten I got adopted, When I was eleven I got sent to Durmstrang where my Father wanted me to go, my brother, however went to Hogwarts because his mum said he had to. My dad's a teacher at Hogwarts so I'm kinda glad I didn't go there, even though I have to now." Kal wrinkled his nose.

"What does your dad teach?" Sirius asked,

"Potions." Kal said, raising an eyebrow when Sirius stared at him in shock. "What?" The teenager asked,

"Your fathers are Severus and Lucius Malfoy-Snape?" Sirius croaked.

Kal frowned, "Umm… Yea, do you know them?"

"Yes. We hated each other back in school… I guess I kind of bullied Snape. Malfoy was just an annoyance more than anything else though."

"Oh Merlin…" Kal mumbled. "That's going to be one hell of a meet the family."

"You want me to meet your family?" Sirius croaked.

Kal flushed red, "Well umm… eventually… Maybe… If you'd like?"

Sirius grinned, "Eventually I would love to meet your family." He said, "And maybe you could meet my friends who are practically my family anyway."

Kal smiled and kissed Sirius softly, "Sounds great." He said, kissing the man's neck, Sirius moaned and grabbed Kal's shoulders, shoving him onto the floor and kissing him fiercly, Kal slid his hand up Sirius' shirt, massaging the man's chest. Sirius nipped at Kal's shoulder, "I love you." He whispered softly, kissing at the small mark he'd made.

"I love you too."

* * *

_**Next time:**_ _Will Remus find out that Sirius is still with Kal?_

Please review, thanks to all who have.


	5. Boundaries

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously:**_ _"You want me to meet your family?" Sirius croaked._

_Kal flushed red, "Well umm… eventually… Maybe… If you'd like?"_

_Sirius grinned, "Eventually I would love to meet your family." He said, "And maybe you could meet my friends who are practically my family anyway."_

_Kal smiled and kissed Sirius softly, "Sounds great." He said, kissing the man's neck, Sirius moaned and grabbed Kal's shoulders, shoving him onto the floor and kissing him fiercely, Kal slid his hand up Sirius' shirt, massaging the man's chest. Sirius nipped at Kal's shoulder, "I love you." He whispered softly, kissing at the small mark he'd made._

_"I love you too."_

* * *

**Boundries.**

Kal pushed open the door to the living room slowly, Severus and Lucius were sat side by side on the sofa, talking quietly. They both looked up as he walked in, neither of them were smiling. "Hi." Kal said, dropping onto the other sofa, he saw Lucius' eyes narrow at his uncaring tone.

"You're supposed to be grounded." Severus told his son, the expression on his face was unreadable, Kal gave small shrug, "I thought after our little talk yesterday that you might calm down a bit, start behaving." Severus added, Kal scowled and looked away but didn't comment. "Well this guy better be worth it because you are in a lot of trouble son." Severus sighed. Kal looked at his father then, wondering what was going to happen. "Go to your room, one of us will be there to talk to you soon."

Kal stood up and left the room, he slammed the door behind himself and then stomped down the corridor before quietly creeping back and pressing his ear to the door. "We can't go on like this." He heard Severus say, "If it was Draco behaving like this -"

"But Draco hasn't been through everything that Kal has!" Lucius interrupted.

"Perhaps not but we can't continue to let him get away with everything!" Severus snapped, Kal sighed, his fathers were snapping at each other more and more often lately. "Well what do we do then?" Lucius asked angrily.

"I dn't know, but like I was going to say before, if it were Draco he'd have had a belt taken to him by now."

"We've rarely spanked Kal though." Lucius responded. Outside the door Kal's eyes were widening, he turned and walked quietly up the stairs, not wanting to hear the rest of this conversation. Kal sat down on his bed, picking up a cushion Draco had given him that Christmas. It was black with 'I'm not gay, my boyfriend is' written in silver writing, Kal hugged it to his chest, suddenly missing his brother. "Draco'll be here to visit for the Easter Holidays in a few days." Came Severus' voice from the doorway, guessing Kal's thoughts. Kal looked up at his dad who came and sat next to him on the bed, "You're not making life very easy Kal." Severus sighed.

"I'm sorry." Kal mumbled.

"Yes well… You are to study for two hours every day until Draco return, after that, well we'll see. Your father will be watching to make sure you do." Severus said, Kal groaned, he hated studying. "Don't complain, you deserve a lot more." Severus snapped. Kal scowled but he knew his father was right, "You are also to stay in your room for the rest of the day, leaving only to use the loo, the house elf will bring you your food. I will be taking your wand so that you can't summon books." Severus said, Kal frowned before realising his bookcase had gone from his room, in fact so had pretty much everything. "Wha -"

"It will be returned tomorrow morning. You need to think about your behaviour and it's better if you are not distracted." Severus explained "Now I have to get back to the school… Please try and behave." The last part was almost sighed and Kal winced before nodding, Severus hugged his son before elaving the room, closing the door behind him. Kal waited until he heard his father head downstairs and pulled out his phone, his fathers ahd no idea he owned it, thank god, or they would have confiscated it. He typed out a text.

_So bored, How R u? Miss you lots, Love Kal. xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kal picked Sirius' name from the list of contacts and pressed send. The reply came a few minutes later.

_Equally as bored… in the office doing paperwork. Miss you too and love you lots. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kal grinned,

_Anything I can do to help with the boredom? xxxxxxxxx_

The reply to that one took even longer.

_If only you were here. xxxxxxx_

Kal smirked at that, a plan forminG in his mind, a way to stop the day being so boring.

_If I were I could suck you off whilst you did your paperwork, I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind… he'd probably get turned on by your moans… xxxxxxxxx_

_

* * *

_

_**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~

* * *

**__If I were I could suck you off whilst you did your paperwork, I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind… he'd probably get turned on by your moans… xxxxxxxxx_

"Bloody hell Sirius." Came James' voice and Sirius spun around. "Kinky texts at work!"

"Umm…"

"New Boyfriend then? You haven't mentioned him before…" James said, sounding a little peeved.

Sirius blushed, "Well it's a pretty new thing, doesn't mean much… I was going to wait to see if it's going to go the distant before I bothered mentioning it." James was about to complain that they told each other everything but then remembered that he hadn't told Sirius about him and Remus for months so it was hardly true. "Anyway what was it you wanted?" Sirius asked.

"Moody needs us to go and check out this flat, he thinks it's where the death eaters are holding the McMillans." James explained, Sirius nodded, grabbing his cloak and typing out a reply to Kal,

_My boss is ugly… that's quite a sick thought… the rest of it however we shall have to look into! Just been called on a mission I'm afraid. Talk to you later. xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"That's a lot of kisses for something that doesn't mean much…" James commented lightly.

"Don't Jay." Sirius said snappily as they left the ministry and headed down a side street to apparate to the south of the city.

"All right… sorry for taking an intrest in my best friends life." James snapped back, apparating away.

Sirius sighed before following him. "I'm sorry… I guess I just don't want to jinx it by talking about it or something." He said once he'd apparated next to his friend.

"S'okay." James grinned, anger gone, "Come to Moony's this evening?"

"I dunno…"

"You have plans?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head, "Well no…"

"Then come." There was no room for argument in James' tone and Sirius suddenly remembered how young James could make him feel, the slightly older man had always been like an older brother to him.

"Alright." He grumbled, pulling his wand out. James did the same and they both turned towards the flat and climbed the stairs to floor six,

"This one." James murmured in Sirius' ear and Sirius nodded, "Three, Two, One." James said quietly and they cast blasting charms at the door, running into the flat with shield charms in front of them, the second they were through the door they were hit with cutting charms, which their shields, thankfully, kept at bay. Sirius noted that the flat was empty apart from the one death eater shooting spells at them. He lowered his shield charm to stun the man but was hit with a cutting curse seconds before the man apparated away. James rushed to Sirius' side as Sirius fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. "What the hell were you thinking?" James yelled, casting healing charms and handing his friend a blood replenishing potion. "You never, ever, bring your shield down when faced with a death eater."

"I was going to stun him." Sirius replied angrily.

"Well good job!" James snapped sarcastically, running a quick spell to check Sirius' vitals.

Sirius scowled, trying to jerk away from James, "We can't all be perfect." He spat. James didn't bother to reply to that, he simply gave Sirius a filthy look and pulled out a portkey to take them to the emergency room at the ministry. He helped Sirius onto one of the beds and went to talk to a healer who quickly came over and checked Sirius over. "Right, you need to rest for at least eight hours, and you shouldn't be alone either. It's lucky Mr Potter healed you quickly, those spells are designed to make you lose a lot of blood ina short amount of time, had he been any longer and you'd have been in trouble." Sirius glanced at James, expecting him to look smug, instead the man just looked scared.

"So he can go home now then?" James asked the healer.

"Yes but he shouldn't be alone." She replied.

James nodded "Can I use the floo quickly?" He asked her and she nodded, Sirius watched as James walked over to the fire and stuck his head into it. Sirius sighed and leant back against the pillows, feeling slightly dizzy. James walked back over, "Moody's given us both the day off, we'll head over to Remmie's." He said quietly to Sirius.

"Mr Black needs to take another blood replenishing potion in forty minutes. Do you have spare ones or do you need me to get you one?" The healer asked James, smiling at him in a flirty way.

"We have some spare, but thank you anyway." James grinned in reply making her blush.

James then slid his arm around Sirius and helped him off the table, He was about to let go when Sirius said, "I feel slightly dizzy, think I might fall over if you're not holding me up."

"That'll be the loss of blood, should fade as the potion gets to work." The healer explained, holding the door open for them. James helped Sirius out of the ministry and flooed them both to Remus'.

"Merlin what the hell happened to him?!" Remus yelled when he saw Sirius and James glanced at his friend, it did look pretty bad as Sirius' shirt was covered in blood.

"It's fine Rem, it's fine." He soothed, helping Sirius lie down on the sofa before explaining everything to Remus. Remus relaxed a bit when he heard that Sirius was going to be fine and he helped his friend into a clean shirt, throwing the old one in the bin as it was a write off, some stains even magic couldn't remove. Remus made them all mugs of strong tea, with lots of sugar. Then he and James curled up on the sofa opposite Sirius, "Moody's going to want a full report tomorrow." James told Sirius, "So you'll probably get lots of shitty missions for the next week or so after he hears about this." Sirius scowled and didn't reply,

Remus ran his hand along James' shoulders, massaging them to relieve some of the tension, he could feel the anger coming off the man. "If you're going to yell at least wait until he's better." He murmured in his lover's ear.

James nodded, knowing Remus was right and that Sirius needed to rest. "Is it okay if I take a shower and change my shirt?" He asked Remus, "I was training this mornign and feel a bit grubby."

Remus nodded, "I'll come and fetch you some clothes." He said before turning to Sirius, "I'll cast a spell so we'll know if you faint or whatever."

"Sure." Sirius muttered and James and Remus left the room. Sirius pulled his phone out and started typing out a text to Kal.

_Back from mission, got slightly hurt but nothing major. Miss you, can't wait till Friday. xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A few seconds later his phone rang, "Hello."

"_Sirius, are you okay? What do you mean by hurt?" _Came Kal's voice,

"I'm fine babe, it was just a couple of scratches, all healed now."

"_Promise?"_

"Promise."

"_Shit, got to go, my dad's walking up the stairs."_ Kal said. _"Love you."_

"Love you to." Sirius said softly before hanging up. He sighed and sat back against the pillows Remus had put behind his head, his chest hurt, the type of cutting spell used didn't allow any pain relief to work for two hours after it had been cast. Sirius felt tears of pain spring to his eyes and tried to blink them back, he contemplated calling out to Remus but didn't particularly want to disturb him and James doing whatever it was they were doing. Besides it wasn't as if Remus could help… although a hug would be nice. Sirius felt tears streak down his cheeks and angrily brushed them away, he wasn't weak…he could cope with this pain… he would cope with this pain.

He heard the door open and Remus walked in, "Hey, don't cry." The werewolf said softly, crossing to Sirius and kneeling next to him. "Does it hurt dreadfully?" He asked.

"Just a little." Sirius mumbled, god that was bollocks… it felt like knives were being driven into his skin.

Remus took Sirius' hand and squeezed it softly, running his other hand through his friend's hair, "Only an hour and a bit and then you can have some pain relief." Remus said soothingly, "You're doing really well."

"Why aren't you with James?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth, trying not to yell out with the pain.

"Because you need me." Remus replied, "He'll be through in a minute anyway, only having a quick shower." Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius' forehead as the animagus let out a small whimper of pain. "I wish I could do something to help you Siri." Remus whispered.

James walked into the room then, his hair still damp from the shower, he was wearing tight jeans and a white shirt and even Sirius had to admit he looked pretty gorgeous. The man came and sat cross legged next to Remus, he placed his hand on Sirius' hip to try and soothe him.

Remus pulled away from Sirius for a second to cast a drying charm on James' hair. "Thank you." James smiled, pressing a small kiss to Remus' lips which made Sirius wrinkle his nose and Remus blush slightly, he was so used to their relationship beign secret it felt strange to even kiss in front of anyone, even Sirius.

Sirius closed his eyes, "Room's spinning." He muttered as a way of explanation.

"I think we can chance giving you another blood replenisher, it's only ten minutes early." James said softly, standing up and going to fetch the potion. He helped Sirisu sit up slightly to take it and Remus squeezed Sirius' hand again before going to make some more tea.

James' phone rang just after Remus had left and he puled it out. "Lily hey." He sighed, "No, Sirisu got hurt so I'm gonna stay with him for a bit and make sure he's okay. No, no, nothing too serious don't worry. Yea, I'll be back by around ten ish then. Yea, see you."

"You need to break up with her." Sirius said once James had hung up. "For her sake, and for Remmie's sake… and for yours."

"I know… I know… I will… just not now."

"Then when?!"

"I don't know!" James snapped as Remus walked back in, the werewolf gave him a confused look and James' eyes pleaded with Sirius to drop the conversation, thankfully Sirius did so,

It wasn't long before Sirius fell asleep, his body exhausted by the healing it had had to do. James and Remus curled up on the sofa opposite him, "You know Sirius has got a secret boyfriend?" James said, "He was sending him dirty texts earlier."

"Boyfriend?" Remus queried, Sirius had promised he would break up with that ffiteen year old he'd been seeing, so either he'd found someone else really quickly or he'd continued to see the boy.

"Hmm hmm." James smiled, kissing Remus' neck. Remus frowned, he'd have to talk to Sirius about this later…

* * *

_**So Remus knows, or assumes Kal and Sirius are still together... Oh Oh...**_


	6. Love

**_Previously: _**_"You know Sirius has got a secret boyfriend?" James said, "He was sending him dirty texts earlier."_

_"Boyfriend?" Remus queried, Sirius had promised he would break up with that fifteen year old he'd been seeing, so either he'd found someone else really quickly or he'd continued to see the boy._

_"Hmm hmm." James smiled, kissing Remus' neck. Remus frowned, he'd have to talk to Sirius about this later…_

_

* * *

_

**_~HP~HP~HP~_**

* * *

**Love.**_  
_

Sirius was woken up by the pain a few hours later and he couldn't help but cry out, Remus was by his side instantly, helping him take a pain relief potion, thank god the effects of the spell had worn off and he could use pain relief now! As the potion got to work Sirius could make out James dozing on the other sofa, "You want me to help you clean some of the blood off your chest?" Remus asked Sirius quietly, they hadn't tried earlier for fear of re-opening the wounds.

"Please." Sirius mumbled and let Remus help him to the bathroom. Sirius sat down on the toilet lid and Remus pulled his shirt off before wetting a facecloth and slowly beginning to wash the blood off his friend's chest.

"James mentioned you were getting dirty texts earlier." Remus said lightly, he felt Sirius tensed, "So either you've moved on quickly or you haven't broken up with the teenager yet." The werewolf looked up at his friend who was now incredibly pale.

"I… I just haven't had the chance yet." Sirius lied.

"You phoned to arrange to meet him when you were at mine." Remus pointed out.

Sirius paled a bit more, "Yea but he had to cancel, family stuff." He invented.

"Hmm…" Remus went back to washing Sirius' chest making the man wince slightly with pain. "Break up with him Sirius or I will tell James, and you do not want to see his reaction." Sirius flinched at even the thought of James' reaction. James' son Harry would be fifteen now. Harry had gone missing ten years ago, James blamed himself, he had taken his son into Diagon Alley to buy him his first proper broom, made especially for five year olds, and there had been a death eater attack. One minute Harry had been right next to him and then… well then he was gone. Later on a shopkeeper said that they'd seen a death eater holding a young boy, about Harry's age but Dumbledore's spy had been able to give them nothing, there were no rumours circulating the death eaters about a kidnapped child. "Sirius." Remus' voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I'm done, you're clean. I asked if you'd like some tea? And maybe something to eat?" The werewolf sighed.

Sirius nodded, glad that Remus wasn't pushing the subject of Kal. "Tea would be great." He said, standing up. Remus nodded and handed Sirius a clean shirt as the one he'd put on earlier had slight drops of blood on it. Sirius buttoned his shirt up as he followed Remus to the kitchen, "Sandwich? Toast? Something else? Nothing very filling though cause I'll make a start on dinner soon." Remus said.

Sirius sat down at the dining table, "Toast is good." He smiled.

"Strawberry jam or just butter?"

"Jam please." Sirius said, Remus nodded and went about putting bread in the toaster and filling the kettle to make some tea. "Remmy? How did you and Jay start… well start your…"

"Affair?" Remus asked, not turning away from the kettle.

"Umm… Yea." Sirius mumbled, he hadn't been sure if he should call it that, hadn't wanted to offend Remus.

Remus was silent for a while, spreading butter and Jam on the toast and making mugs of tea before finally he set a plate and mug in front of Sirius and sat down next to the man with his own toast and tea. "It was when you were still seeing Jake and you cancelled on our usual Wednesday night get together to go and be with him. James and Lily were having problems so he came over anyway, wanting to watch a shit movie and have a distraction." Remus started, Sirius nodded, he and Jake had only dated for a few months about five months ago which fitted with what Remus had told him the other day about how long he and James had been together. "Anyway me and Jay did the usual, watched crap films, drank some firewhisky, ate popcorn. You know, what we always do… Then we got talking. He told me he wanted to leave Lily but he wasn't sure if she could cope with losing him too… Oh crap I shouldn't be telling you this." Remus groaned.

"I already know it, me and Jay used to talk about him and Lily all the time, then he suddenly stopped talking about her. Round about the time he got with you I think…"

"Right well, he told me all about all the stuff with Lily and I listened sympathetically, offered advice when I could… Told him he should do what he thought was best that sort of thing… We were pretty tipsy by then and ended up kissing. I stopped it before it got further but we talked and realised we both wanted it, needed it… James said that he couldn't break up with Lily, at least not yet, and I said that was fine. At first it was just… well just sex but then it became more. I really do love him Siri, I mean I always have but I love him in a partner sort of way now." Remus sighed and bit into his toast, watching Sirius to try and see what the man was thinking.

"So you love him even though he has a wife, even though you know it's wrong... you still love him, you can't help it." Sirius persisted.

"Yes…" Remus said, looking unhappy with the conversation, then he realised what Sirius was getting at, "But this is completely different to you and that… that kid! James is an adult and can make his own decisions."

"Kal's not thick Rem. He knows what he's doing." Sirius snapped.

"Kal… Kal… Oh god not Severus and Lucius' son Kal?" Remus said, his eyes wide, Sirius' face said it all. "Well forget about James' reaction, just wait until those two find out and you're dead." Remus said, "Surely that's incentive enough to break it off."

"I can't break it off Rem… I love him."

* * *

_**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**_

* * *

Kal shoved his phone under his pillow just before there was a knock on his door and Lucius walked in. "I bought some lunch, wasn't sure if you'd eaten or not."

"I haven't… Thanks." Kal said, taking the plate of food and sitting back against his wall to eat it, Lucius sat next to him. "Dad said Draco was coming to visit for the holidays, I thought Hogwarts didn't have Easter hols." Kal said, around a mouthful of mash potato.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Lucius chastised, "Usually they don't, it's a new thing they're trying out this year. Speaking of Hogwarts you need to do some studying later." Kal groaned, "I know it's irritating but it has to be done if you want to pass your OWL's." Lucius said, Kal nodded, he didn't particularly want to fail those and have to do his fifth year again whilst Draco went into sixth.

"I am sorry." Kal said suddenly, "I mean for… for being such a burden…"

"You're not a burden Kal, you're our son." Lucius said, looking the boy in the eyes, "I'd just rather you learnt how to behave yourself that's all." There was slight amusement in Lucius' voice and Kal smiled.

"Why did you and dad adopt me?" He asked, "I mean why me in particular?"

"Merlin, haven't you heard this story enough?" Lucius teased, Kal asked them this question at least once a month. "Well, Me and Sev knew we wanted a child of our own, we were planning on getting a young ish one so that we could watch it grow but then Sev got a call from one fo his friends in France, saying that they had a young boy in hospital over there, you, seemed to be British but had no memories and they couldn't give them back to you. So we headed over there to see you and once we'd spoken to you for about five minutes we just looked at each other and knew you were the one, you were our son." Lucius said, running his hand through Kal's hair. "You know the rest, we spent months sorting out forms and doing the blood magic ritual and then finally, ten months after meeting you, you finally came and lived with us here. One of the happiest days of my life."

"Really?" Kal asked.

"Really." Lucius promised, kissing Kal's forehead. "Have you had any more dreams lately? You haven't mentioned them…" He asked.

"A few." Kal sighed.

"Are you writing them down like Healer Sato told you too, because we're going to see him soon and he'll want to see."

Kal nodded, "I'm writing it all down. Do we have to go and see Healer Sato though? It's thick me seeing a shrink."

"It'll help in the long run Son." Lucius promised, "Anyway I thought you like Healer Sato, you never used to complain."

"Yea but… Having to see a shrink makes me a freak…" Kal mumbled.

Lucius' eyes narrowed, "What makes you say that?" He asked, already having some idea.

"It's nothing…"

"No, it's not nothing, tell me Kal." His father's voice was sharp and Kal knew he didn't really have a choice.

"It's just something Draco said at Christmas." He muttered, "He said he didn't mean it! And he did apologise!"

"But it's still bothering you?" Lucius asked.

Kal sighed, "Well yeah but… Please don't punish him Father… he'll hate me!"

"No he wont." Lucius said softly, taking the, now empty, plate off Kal and setting it on the bedside table. "And he was wrong Kal, seeing a Psychiatrist does not make you a freak, It simply means that you have a complicated past that you need help coming to terms with."

"But I don't need a shrink… I just need… well I never have any nightmares when I'm with…" Kal trailed off.

"Your secret boyfriend?" Lucius smirked, "Have you arranged to meet him again?"

"On Friday…" Kal muttered, blushing.

Lucius sighed, "You're meant to be grounded." He said, "But… well I wont tell Sev if you don't."

"Really?!!"

"Really. So long as you start behaving. And you do all the studying like Sev said you had to."

"Thanks!!" Kal grinned, hugging his father. Lucius smiled at the teenager, although inside he was wincing, if Severus ever found out about this he would kill him. "Right, you need to study and I have paperwork to do, you can brink your books into the library so I can keep an eye on you." Lucius said, "If you're not down in ten minutes then forget what I said about Friday." He added before pressing a kiss to Kal's forehead and leaving the room, taking the dirty dishes with him. Kal sighed and pulled himself up, stretching as he did so. He then pulled his phone out from under his pillow,

_Sorry for abrupt ending to call, I'll phone again tonight, you still on for Friday? Love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kal hit send before turning the phone on silent and sliding it back under his pillow, he then gathered his school books together and headed towards the library.

* * *

**_~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~_**

_

* * *

_

_Please review, and thanks so much to everyone who has, Especially to **Griffin Raven** who has given me lots of ideas on how Severus and Lucius are going to treat Kal when his behaviour gets worse. So thank you a lot._


	7. Dreams

_**Previously: **"Your secret boyfriend?" Lucius smirked, "Have you arranged to meet him again?"_

_"On Friday…" Kal muttered, blushing._

_Lucius sighed, "You're meant to be grounded." He said, "But… well I wont tell Sev if you don't."_

_"Really?!!"_

_"Really. So long as you start behaving. And you do all the studying like Sev said you had to."_

_ "Thanks!!" Kal grinned, hugging his father. Lucius smiled at the teenager, although inside he was wincing, if Severus ever found out about this he would kill him._

* * *

**Dreams**

"_Stay with me Harry, we'll just go and pick up these books for Mummy and then we'll go and buy you your broom okay?"_

"_Yes Daddy."_

"_Good boy." The man with black hair and glasses smiled at him and he grinned back, then his Daddy took his hand and led him into the bookshop._

Kal woke up, his sheets were tangled around him but he didn't care. What the hell had that dream been about?! He grabbed his dream journal and scribbled down what he'd just seen in his mind, then he sketched the man he'd been with. Kal knew the kid was him…and the man… he'd called him Daddy… was it possible that this man was his biological father? He seemed to love Kal a lot so what had happened after that for Kal to lose his memory? Although Kal had often thought about his biological parents he had reached the conclusion that they were abusive, because of the nightmares he had about being beaten up, but this man didn't seem abusive… he seemed friendly… happy. And the man had called him Harry, was that his real name? Kal sighed, he wished he knew all the answers, shoving the book back under his pillow Kal rolled over and tried to get some more sleep.

"_Hello my beautiful little boy!" A red headed woman smiled, she was holding a big cake and put it on the table, "Happy birthday sweetheart, you're five now aren't you?! So grown up! What do you want for your birthday then?"_

"_A broom! A broom!"_

_The woman laughed, "Okay then, a broom it is. Daddy'll take you shopping for one in a few days. But today we'll stay here and have a party! Padfoot and Moony are coming, and Neville, Ron and all the Weasley's."_

"_Yey!!" Harry… or was it Kal?... yelled happily, "Where's Daddy?"_

"_He's just gone to drop some papers up at the office and remind your Uncle Padfoot what day it is." Mummy, because that's who she had to be, laughed._

"_Silly Uncle Padfoot." He giggled._

"_Yes… he is rather." She smiled._

Kal sat up and glanced at the clock, it was now nearly ten in the morning and so, after writing his dream down, he got dressed and headed down stairs. Lucius was sat in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Oh hello, and what brings you downstairs before midday?" He teased his son who just looked at him blankly, "Everything okay?" Lucius asked, putting down the paper.

"I had these dreams." Kal muttered.

"Bad ones?" Lucius stood up and led Kal into the living room, sitting him on the sofa.

Kal shook his head, "No… they were nice… There was this man, with glasses, he was my dad and he was taking me shopping for a broom, and then there was a woman, and it was my birthday and she was talking about who was coming to my party."

"You think they were your biological parents?" Lucius asked.

"Well I called them Mummy and Daddy… I was about five in the memories… why would they give me up? Why would they take away my memories Father? They seemed to love me…"

"I don't know Son, maybe they had no choice." Lucius said, hugging Kal tight, he knew discussing the past was difficult for the teenager. "I'm so confused." Kal muttered, Lucius said nothing, instead he stroked his son's hair.

* * *

_**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**_

* * *

Sirius woke up on Remus' sofa at one in the afternoon the next day, he could hear the werewolf moving around in the kitchen and so pulled himself up, moving the duvet that had been draped over him onto the floor, and headed through. "Good Afternoon." Remus said, he was washing up and didn't turn to face Sirius, "Cup of tea?" The werewolf asked.

"Please." Sirius said, frowing as Remus continued to face away from him, Remus gave a small nod, filling the kettle. "Are you okay?" Sirius asked. Remus turned around, his eyes were bloodshot. "Shit Remmie, what's up?" Sirius asked, leaping to his feet and rushing over to the man, Remus opened his mouth to say something but instead just burst into tears, Sirius pulled the werewolf close and flicked the kettle off again before leading the man through into the living room. He sat them both down on the sofa he had been sleeping on. "What happened? Is it James?" The name seemed to make Remus cry even harder and Sirius winced, James better not have hurt him, Sirius would kill the man if he had.

"He… He…" Remus was gasping for breathe as he tried to explain to Sirius.

"Shh, It's okay. Tell me in a bit." Sirius whispered. He cast a few charms to summon two mugs of boiled water on a tray, along with tea bags, milk and sugar. Still holding onto Remus with one hand Sirius made the man a mug of tea, by the time he had finished Remus had stopped shaking with sobs. "Okay, so what happened?" Sirius asked.

"We had a row." Remus muttered,

Sirius resisted rolling his eyes, "And…?"

"And I told him I wasn't sure if I could be his other man any more… He asked if I was making him choose between him and Lily…" Remus said, fresh tears making their way down his cheeks. "I said I didn't know, but that I couldn't keep doing this."

"And what did Jay say?" Sirius asked, stroking a tear away from Remus' face.

"That he couldn't deal with this shit now and then he left." Remus whispered, "What have I done Sirius? What if he leaves me? I don't think I can live without him…"

"Oh Remmie." Sirius whispered, "He wont leave you, he loves you. Jay's just confused, that's all."

"He hates me." Remus whimpered, "I've lost him…"

Sirius sighed, "Mooy, don't be silly." He said softly. "Look, Just give him a little bit of time and then call him. Everything'll be fine."

"You think?" Remus asked quietly.

"Of course, and I'm always right." Sirius grinned, Remus a gave a tearful laugh and Sirius brushed the man's hair out of his face, "Just trust me okay?" He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Remus' forehead before hugging him. Remus pulled back from the hug and looked at Sirius for a moment before he leant forwards and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Sirius, Sirius froze before relaxing slightly and opening his lips to give Remus' tongue entrance to his mouth, his hands moving to grab at clumps of Remus' hair. But it just felt wrong, this wasn't Kal… Sirius pulled back suddenly. "Rem…" He started, not sure what to say he looked around the room. James was stood in the doorway, a look of pure betrayal on his face, "Rem." Sirius said again, the werewolf had yet to notice James, "Everything'll be fine. You and Jay will be fine, don't even try and throw away what you could have together just because you're upset now." Sirius glanced back up at James who was now looking guilty rather than betrayed.

Remus was biting his lip, "Sorry." He muttered to Sirius, still unaware of James' presence.

"That's okay." Sirius said quietly, he moved off the sofa, "Well I'm starving, you want some food Mooy?" Remus nodded, still biting on his lip. "James?" Sirius asked making Remus' head shoot upwards, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Please." James said quietly, Sirius nodded and headed out of the room, squeezing James' shoulder as he passed. As he began to cook some pasta for them all he glanced through into the living room, James was perched on the edge of the sofa and he and Remus were talking quietly, James was holding Remus' hand and Sirius couldn't help but smile to himself, glad they were sorting out their problems.

* * *

_**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kal picked the newspaper off the table where it was balanced as Lucius made them both some tea and toast.

_Twelve caught in death eater raid by top aurours Black and Potter._

Kal read and smiled slightly, he turned to page seven for the full story. He skimmed it quickly before sighing, it was quiet boring to be honest. He turned his attention to the photograph on the page, Sirius was in it, grinning at the camera and stood next to him was… "Oh Merlin."

"What?" Lucius asked, turning towards his son.

"That's him, that's the man from my dreams, the one I called Daddy… It's James Potter…"

* * *

_~*~_

* * *

_Please review, thanks to all who have been._

_x_


	8. Family

_**Previously:** Kal picked the newspaper off the table where it was balanced as Lucius made them both some tea and toast. __Twelve caught in death eater raid by top aurours Black and Potter. Kal read and smiled slightly, he turned to page seven for the full story. Kal skimmed it quickly before sighing, it was quiet boring. He turned his attention to the photograph on the page, Sirius was in it, grinning at the camera and stood next to him was… "Oh Merlin."_

_"What?" Lucius asked, turning towards his son._

_"That's him, that's the man from my dreams, the one I called Daddy… That's James Potter…"_

* * *

~*~

**Family.**

~*~

Lucius' eyes flickered between the photograph in the paper and Kal's face. "You sure?" He asked eventually, his voice sounded strained.

"Definitely, that's the man in my dreams…" Kal whispered.

Lucius put a mug of tea in front of his son, "Stay here, I'm going to go and get your Dad." Kal nodded dumbly, still staring at the photograph in the paper. He heard the floo in the other room go off and Lucius talking to Dumbledore, then there was silence for a few minutes until the floo went off again. "What is it now?" Kal heard Severus snap as he walked out of the fireplace, "I do have a job to keep you know." Lucius explained everything to Severus and a few minutes later they both walked into the kitchen.

"Are you certain that's him?" Severus asked Kal who nodded silently.

"James and Lily Potter had a son, he went missing around ten years ago." Severus said quietly, "He'd be your age now."

"So they could be my parents?" Kal asked quietly.

"It's a possibility I suppose." Severus said, sitting down as the events of the past few minutes caught up with him. Lucius was pale and was biting at his lip,

"How would we find out?" Kal asked.

"Albus would know." Severus said, "We should go and see Albus."

Lucius nodded then, picking up the floo powder. "No." Kal whispered, "I mean, you're my parents, it doesn't matter about these people…"

Severus kneeled in front of his son and took the boy's hands in his own, "Look, I know it's confusing and you're scared. That's understandable. But we have to figure this out, for your sake, and for the Potter's sake… Just remember that your father and I love you very much, no matter what happens, no matter who your biological parents are and no matter what you decide to do when you find out the truth."

"Sev's right Kal." Lucius added, placing his hand on the teenager's shoulder. "You need to do this."

Kal frowned before giving a small nod, biting on his lip as he took some of the floo powder off Lucius. Lucius and Severus did the same, Severus stepped into the fire first, "Albus Dumbledore's office code 3756." He said, issuing the teachers code which gave him straight access to the office. "Severus is everything okay?" Albus asked as the man stepped out of the fire place. "No actually it isn't, Lucius and Kal are on the the way, we need to talk to you." Severus sighed. Albus frowned and motioned for the man to sit down as Lucius and Kal stepped through the fire. "What is it?" The older man asked.

"Well as you know Kal has no memories of the first ten years of his life, but occasionally has dreams with flashes of them in." Lucius said, Albus nodded, motioning for Kal and Lucius to sit down. "Well last night he had some fairly nice dreams of people he assumes are his biological parents and then this morning after seeing an image in the paper came to the conclusion that the man in his dream last night was James Potter."

Albus' eyes widened in surprise, something that rarely happened. "Are you certain?" He asked quietly. Kal gave a small nod. "May I view your dreams?" Albus asked.

"How?" Kal's voice was quiet and shaky and Severus squeezed the boys arm gently.

"Well if you think of the dreams I can remove them from your head using a spell and put them in my pensive or I can view them using legimency, do you know what that is?"

"Of course." Kal half snapped, annoyed that Albus was talking to him as though he was a child.

"Kal!" Severus growled.

"Sorry." Kal mumbled, feeling embarrassed and guilty.

Albus smiled, "Not at all, sometimes I forget how much you teenagers know. So which would you prefer?"

"Legimency please." Kal said quietly, Albus nodded and raised his wand, Kal cleared his mind of everything but his dreams and heard Albus say the spell before pushing into his mind.

By the time Albus had finished viewing the memories Kal felt slightly dizzy, as was usual with Legimency. The headmaster summoned the teenager a glass of water before turning to Severus and Lucius. "He's right, It's the Potters in the dreams."

"But how? Wouldn't we have recognised Kal?" Lucius asked, running a hand through his hair.

Albus sighed, "I don't know, there are appearance altering spells." He said, "We need to call the Potters in and get Kal's hospital notes, there may be clues there."

"What?! I can't see the Potters… I… I mean I'm not…" Kal trailed off, standing up and moving towards the window. "I'm not ready for this." He whispered.

"Go get the Potters, we'll deal with Kal." Severus told Albus quietly, the older man nodded and left the room. Severus walked over to where Kal was stood and put his hand on the boys shoulder. "The longer you put it off the harder it'll get." Severus said quietly.

"What if they don't like me?" Kal asked, sounding very childlike.

"They will, what's not to like?!" Severus said, trying to keep things light, then he sighed, "If, for some strange reason, they don't then it's because they are blind and stupid." The door opened then and Albus walked back in, followed by James and Lily Potter who looked confused, Severus squeezed his son's shoulder and led him back over to the chairs. "What's going on?" James Potter asked, surprised to see Lucius, Severus and their son in the office.

"Sit down." Albus said quietly, summoning a couple more chairs, the Potter's did as they were told, frowning as they did so. Albus took a deep breath and began to explain the situation to James and Lily.

"So that's Harry?" James asked when the old man had finished, Lily was staring at Kal and James looked like he was about to collapse.

"I believe so yes…"

"But… But how?" James croaked, "I mean… How?"

"That is what we are unsure of. The only way to find out is through Kal's memories, but as returning them could damage him that's not an option." Albus said.

"I'm getting the dreams though." Kal said, speaking for the first time, "So I can slowly start piecing it together." Speaking was a bad idea as it drew James and Lily's attention to him, Lily had tears falling down her cheeks and James was almost white he was so pale.

"Can we… Can we see the dreams with us in?" James asked quietly.

"Sure." Kal said, trying to sound tough, "You want them in a pensive or…?"

"Pensive would be easier so that we can both see them at once." James agreed.

Albus stood up then and pulled his pensive out of the cupboard. "Just clear your mind of everything else, only think of the memories." Kal nodded and did as he was told. A few minutes later James and Lily were inside the pensive viewing the teenagers dreams.

"So what now?" Kal asked Albus.

"That is up to you." The old man said, "If you want to get to know them then it is your choice, no one will force you into it."

Kal glanced at Severus and Lucius, "What about you two? You hated Mr Potter when you were at school." He said, not noticing James and Lily leaving the pensive.

"That was a long time ago. They are your biological parents Kal, if you want to get to know them then we aren't going to stop you." Severus said quietly,

"Whatever your decision is we will support you." Lucius added in agreement.

"I…" Kal trailed off, noticing James and Lily were back out of the pensive. "I need time… space…" Kal said, "I just… I do want to get to know you but… I'm just… It's a…"

"Big shock?" James offered.

"Yea…" Kal murmured. "I just need a bit of time."

Lily gave a wan smile, "Take as long as you need." She said softly.

"Perhaps…" Kal cleared his throat before starting again, "Perhaps my fathers could tell you about my life? I need some fresh air. And besides, someone has to tell Draco what's going on." Lily and James gave small nods, knowing the boy needed space right now.

"Drake'll be in the Slytherin common room now as he has a free period, password is 'Dragonslime'." Severus told Kal, hugging his son and whispering, "Everything'll be okay." In his ear.

"Be back here in an hour or two so that we know how you're doing." Lucius added, pressing a kiss to Kal's forehead. Kal nodded before leaving the room, glancing at James and Lily one last time as he did so.

* * *

**_Please review, thanks to everyone who has been. More up soon. Next chapter will include Sirius and Remus' rections as well as Draco's, also the Potter's get told about Kal's life._**


	9. Knowledge

_**Previously**: "I need time… space…" Kal said, "I just… I do want to get to know you but… I'm just… It's a…"_

_"Big shock?" James offered._

_"Yea…" Kal murmured. "I just need a bit of time."_

_Lily gave a wan smile, "Take as long as you need." She said softly._

_"Perhaps…" Kal cleared his throat before starting again, "Perhaps my fathers could tell you about my life? I need some fresh air. And besides, someone has to tell Draco what's going on." Lily and James gave small nods, knowing the boy needed space right now. _

_"Drake'll be in the Slytherin common room now as he has a free period, password is 'Dragonslime'." Severus told Kal, hugging his son and whispering, "Everything'll be okay." In his ear._

_"Be back here in an hour or two so that we know how you're doing." Lucius added, pressing a kiss to Kal's forehead. Kal nodded before leaving the room, glancing at James and Lily one last time as he did so._

* * *

**~*~**

** Knowledge.**

"You've raised him well." James said quietly once Kal had left. "So… he goes to Durmstang I take it? I don't remember him from the classes I taught here last year"

Severus winced, "We decided to send the boys to Durmstrang since I taught here, but then Narcissa insisted on Draco coming here and we thought that maybe splitting when up wasn't such a bad thing, they tended to get into more mischief when they were together." He said, "However lately Kal has been… well I think he was just confused about life and was trying to discover who he was, anyway the short story is he got expelled from Durmstrang and is coming to Hogwarts next year."

"Expelled?!" Lily gasped.

"He's not a bad kid." Lucius insisted, "He's just been having a tough time." Albus cleared his thraot from where he was sat behind his desk, "Oh Merlin! sorry, we've rather taken over your office." Lucius apologised.

"That's quite alright." The elderly headmaster smiled, "I have a meeting with Minister Fudge now anyway, I wont be back for several hours but you are welcome to use my office for the time." Albus offered.

"Thank you." James said.

Albus smiled again and turned to Severus, "I arranged for someone to cover your classes so no need to worry about that." Severus thanked the man but he shook it off before crossing to the fireplace and leaving.

There was a slightly awkward silence between the four remaining people. "What did -" James started, only to get interrupted by his wife.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this right now… It's all too much of a shock at once. I do want to get to know Harry, I mean Kal but… I need a bit of time to come to terms with everything." Lily whispered, "I'm going home, are you coming?" She asked her husband

"No." James said, his voice hard, "I'm going to stick around and get to know more about our son." Lily looked at him in shock before giving a small nod and grabbing some floo powder from by the fireplace, she looked close to tears as she left and James gritted his teeth. He turned back to Lucius and Severus who were watching him with slight frowns, "What?"

"You're taking this pretty well considering." Severus said, "I mean you just found out that your missing Son is still alive and being looked after by your old school enemies…"

"I always knew Harry was alive… People told me I was stupid but I just knew. It probably should seem more like a shock but… I don't think it's quite set in yet." James shrugged. "And as for you two… well you wouldn't have been my first choice if I could have chosen who would have looked after my son but… well you've obviously done a good job and are good parents. All that stuff back in school… It was just stupid kids stuff…" James looked up at the two men, "I wouldn't want my actions from back then to affect my relationship with Ha-… with Kal."

"It's all in the past." Severus said softly, Lucius took his hand, knowing it was difficult for his husband to put his childhood torment behind him.

"I… I don't really want to bring this up, I know it's going to be difficult for you but… Well if Kal does choose to accept Lily and I into his life then he'll be accepting Remus and Sirius too, I have to know you're going to be okay with that." James said, looking directly at Severus.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Lucius asked, "He said the past was in the past didn't he? And they bullied him no more than you did." Lucius frowned as he saw Severus' face pale and James' crease in confusion.

"You didn't tell him?" James asked Severus.

"Lupin begged me not to tell anyone, I kept to my word." Severus replied, his voice shaking slightly.

"Told me what?" Lucius asked as James ran a hand through his hair.

James sighed, "We always assumed you had… You can tell him if you want, I mean Rem already thinks he knows so…"

"Tell me what?!!"

"Lupin's a werewolf." Severus blurted out, Lucius' eyes widened, "He used to transform in the Shrieking Shack, using a tunnel from the whomping willow. One night in sixth year Black managed to persuade me to go down the willow and well… I was confronted by a werewolf. But Potter had found out what Black did and… well he saved my life. Never did thank you for that did I?" Severus added, turning to James who gave a half shrug and blushed.

"So… Black tried to kill you?" Lucius asked, James opened his mouth to defend his friend but Severus got there first.

"No. We were arguing and I bought up a particularly sore subject by mentioning Regulus… He just lost it, I don't think he was thinking straight. It was my fault."

"But… wasn't he expelled?" Lucius asked, "I mean… that's a pretty big deal."

"If he were to be expelled then there would be an investigation into why, which would effectively land Remus and Dumbledore in prison." James said quietly, "I don't know the full extent of Sirius' punishment, he never told me, it was months before any of us were talking to him again and when I dared asked he muttered something about detention but I get the feeling that was only half of it."

Severus nodded, "Anyway in answer to your question I'm fine with Kal being around both of them, Lupin's a good man and I'm sure Black has changed since school." Lucius frowned but realised it was really Severus' decision to make and not his, personally he would like to rip Sirius Black to shreds but if Severus was adamant the man was to be forgiven then Lucius would set aside the past.

"So what did Kal do to get expelled?" James asked, asking the question that had been interrupted by his wife earlier.

"Numerous things over his time there, the final straw was when he and some friends snuck out of the castle and got drunk in the local pub, his friends were all suspended but it was one mark too many on Kal's record." Severus explained.

James nodded, "Is there… Is there anything else major I should know?"

"He's gay, He came out last year and has had a few boyfriends since, we're pretty sure it's not just a phase. He's currently got a boyfriend but wont tell us anything about him, sneaks out every few nights to see him." Lucius said.

"He sneaks out?" James asked.

"Yes, we punish him for it, grounding him even more than he is already and confiscating his broom but it doesn't seem to do much good… I'm pretty close to just taking him over my knee." Severus admitted.

James gave a small laugh, "It would probably teach him." He said, It was one of the things he and Lily had disagreed on when it came to raising Harry, Lily viewed corporal punishment as wrong whereas James, like most pure-blood wizards, believed it was good for a child. "If it was Draco who was behaving like this then we wouldn't have any second thoughts but because Kal's been through so much we're a little bit bothered about punishing him in such a way." Lucius said.

"Well I can understand that." James replied, "So how did you two get together and adopt Kal then?"

**~*~**

_**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**_

_**~*~**_

"Shit." Draco muttered, Kal had just explained all about the Potters being his parents, "But… That makes Sirius Black practically your Uncle, him and Potter are so close!" Draco was one of the only people who knew about Kal and Sirius' relationship.

"I know… He's going to break up with me when he finds out isn't he?" Kal whispered, trying not to cry, "It was hard enough to get him to stay with me when he found out how old I am… there's no way he'll stick around now."

Draco sighed, "Maybe… maybe it's for the best Kal, I mean… he's way too old for you…" Draco trailed off as Kal stood up, anger blazing in his eyes,

"I love him." The younger boy growled, "I don't care how old he is because he's everything to me. Everything!!"

"Okay, I'm sorry… So what you going to do? You going to go and live with the Potter's now?" Draco asked quietly, trying not to convey his fear of losing his brother.

"No. You're my family, you and dad and Father. I'd like to get to know them though, as a sort of secondary family… Like… I dunno…"

"Like an aunt and Uncle type family?" Draco offered.

"Yea." Kal smiled, "Like and aunt and Uncle type family." Kal glanced at his watch, "I should be getting back, I promised Father I'd only be an hour or two."

"I can come with you if you want?" Draco offered, Kal frowned, "Please? I need an excuse to miss Transfiguration!" Kal laughed and nodded so he and Draco headed back up to the headmasters office. Kal frowned when he saw that Lily was gone but instead of asking questions he lent up and whispered something in Severus' ear, Severus smiled and nodded before turning to James, "Would you and Lily like to come to dinner sometime next week? Get to know Kal a bit more?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." James said, smiling at Kal who blushed.

"I just figured it might be easier to talk away from this place." Kal muttered, James smiled and nodded his agreement. Severus and Lucius were talking quietly and so kal grabbed Draco's arm, "This is Draco, he's my brother." He told James.

"Pleased to meet you again." James smiled, he'd taught Draco defence against the dark arts for three lessons last year.

"And you Mr Potter."

"Please call me James." James grinned and Draco gave a half smile in reply.

Severus and Lucius turned away form their conversation, "How about Thursday night for dinner?"

"Perfect, I have Thursday off work!" James smiled, "I better be heading off to make sure Lily's okay but… well thank you. For everything." Severus and Lucius waved off his thanks, shaking hands with the man. James moved as if to hug Kal but stopped himself, instead patting the boys shoulder. "I'll see you again soon." He said quietly. Kal nodded silently before watching as his biological father crossed to the floo and called out, "Lupin cottage." Before flooing away.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Lucius asked Draco.

"I kind of wanted to be with you guys…" Draco muttered, "To be with Kal right now."

"When Albus gets back we'll see about getting you the day off, you can come home with us." Lucius said quietly, knowing the family needed to be together right now, he pulled both his sons towards him into a hug.

**_~*~_**

**_~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~_**

**_~*~_**

Remus and Sirius sat in their respective chairs staring straight forwards, "Anyway I'm gonna have to go and check on Lily because she was really upset but I'll come back and see you two later. Okay?" James said. "Okay?" He repeated when he got no reply.

"Sure, sure." Remus said finally, looking up at the man, "Sorry, It's just a bit of a…"

"Shock? I know right. But it's good news Remmie… Harry's back!" James grinned again before crossing to the floo and heading home.

Once he was gone Sirius let out a strangled sound, "Siri?" Remus asked.

"Fuck." Sirius whispered.

Remus bit his lip and walked over to where Sirius was sat, "Siri…" He said again.

"I know okay! You don't have to say it. I've got to break up with him and in doing so break my heart." Sirius spat.

"It's for the best." Remus whispered.

"Yea yea…" Sirius muttered biting down on his own lip, Remus pulled the man into a tight hug and Sirius struggled for a few seconds before giving in and crying into his friend's shirt. Remus let his own tears fall, only too aware that James had his son back now, the one thign that he and Lily needed to keep their marriage going, it was only a matter of time before Remus' own heart was broken. Finally Sirius pulled back and pulled his mobile phone from his pocket, typing out Kal's number he brushed away his tears and pressed call.

_**~*~**_

_**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**_

_**~*~**_

Lucius and Severus were sat on the sofa in Albus' office with their sons, Kal was staring out of the window and Draco was talking a mile a minute, asking questions about how Kal had ended up in France amongst other things. "I already said, we don't know." Lucius sighed, glancing at Kal who looked to be in his own little world. Draco opened his mouth to ask another question but was cut off by the ringing of a cell phone. Severus and Lucius frowned as Kal pulled the phone out of his pocket, "Since when have you had a phone?" Lucius asked.

Kal ignored him, pressing the accept call button, "Hello?"

"So I'm guessing we should talk?" Came Sirius' voice.

**_~*~_**

* * *

_Sorry for the delay in posting, next chapter will be up soon I promise._

_It should include Sirius and Kal's talk as well as some more Remus/James._


	10. Relationships

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, another chapter, I'm quite proud of myself! I'm nearly done with another chapter for my story 'James' little brother' aswell so it should be up soon. Anyway hope you enjoy this, hopefully I'll post another chapter soonish.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously:**__ Draco opened his mouth to ask another question but was cut off by the ringing of a cell phone. Severus and Lucius frowned as Kal pulled the phone out of his pocket, "Since when have you had a phone?" Lucius asked._

_Kal ignored him, pressing the accept call button, "Hello?"_

_"So I'm guessing we should talk?" Came Sirius' voice._

* * *

**~*~**

**Relationships:**

"Lily?" James called out, stepping through the fireplace and into his sitting room. Lily walked through from the kitchen, her eyes were red and James winced, perhaps he should have come straight home rather than go to Remus' and then to do a bit of shopping.

"I'm sorry." Lily whispered, "It's just… Oh god Jay!" She burst into tears and James sighed, crossing the room and pulling her into a hug. "I never really believed we'd see him again." Lily whimpered, clinging to her husband,

"I know, I know." James said, running his hand up and down her back to try and calm her.

"What do we do?" Lily asked after a while, letting James lead her over to the sofa.

James scratched his head nervously and tried to flatten his hair, "Well Kal said he wants to get to know us, so we've been invited over there for dinner on Thursday."

"Aren't you bothered that we'll be watching other people look after him? He's not our son any more James, he's theirs."

"Maybe, but he wants to get to know us… We can never be his proper parents now Lils but we can be a part of his life."

"I don't know if I can." Lily whispered.

James stared at her for a few seconds before leaping up, off the sofa, "What the fuck do you mean you don't think you can?!" He yelled.

"He is not our son!" Lily yelled back, "That boy is not Harry… I mean maybe he is in DNA but really he isn't our son, he's theirs. Our son would never get expelled…"

"Is that what your problem is?! Bloody hell! How do you know anyway? Maybe if we'd have raised Harry he would still have been expelled… Look, Kal's had a tough life… You should be glad he wants to know us!"

"I can't accept him as my son! Harry is dead to me, has been for years." Lily said, tears streaking down her cheeks,

James stared at her in absolute shock. "But…" He railed off, having no idea what to say. "Look, just think about this Lily… You're making a mistake, just think about it. Please?" He begged, Lily just looked at him and James grabbed the floo powder, "I'm going to Remus'." He mumbled, flooing away.

_**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP**_

Sirius blinked back more tears, glancing up at the door, Perfect timing, he thought bitterly as Kal walked in and crossed to the bar. Sirius watched as Kal ordered a drink, downed it in one go and ordered another, the teenager glanced across the club then and found Sirius sat in their usual booth, he took a deep breathe before grabbing his glass and walking over. "Hey." Kal muttered sitting opposite Sirius.

"Hey." Sirius croaked in reply, noticing that Kal also had red rimmed eyes and tears threatening to overflow. "Me and Jamie have been best friends since I first met him on the Hogwarts express when we were eleven." Sirius said, trying to explain why he was about to do what he was going to. "We've only ever had two major arguments and even they only lasted a few months each… He's the only family I have and… and I…"

"Can't lose him." Kal finished quietly, Sirius nodded sadly, blinking back even more tears, "I understand." Kal whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I." Kal said quietly, tears now dripping down his cheeks, "I love you." He added, Sirius looked away, struggling not to break down, he pulled a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to Kal. The teenager stared at it for a few seconds before he began to laugh. "What?" Sirius asked.

"This… Us… How did it come to this Siri?" Kal gave a small chuckle, "It just seems so stupid, all I ever wanted was to know where I came from and now I do I have to lose the best thing that ever happened to me… I fucking love you Sirius! Why should we not be allowed to be together?!"

"Because! I'm twice your age."

"Didn't seem to bother you last week." Kal snarled.

Sirius sighed, "I am also your godfather." He pointed out.

"Ex godfather, when my Fathers adopted me I got a new one. Uncle Regulus."

Sirius' jaw dropped, "Wouldn't happen to share my surname?" Kal nodded, "Well then my brother is your godfather."

"Shit… Regulus is your brother?! Well that would explain a lot…"

Sirius frowned, "Such as?"

"Well the surname for a start, and then the crush I had on him when I was thirteen…" Kal smirked slightly through his tears and Sirius groaned, he had so not needed to hear that.

"Are you gonna take this tissue or not? Only my arms starting to ache."

"Oh stop your whining." Kal grinned, grabbing the tissue and mopping his eyes before blowing his nose.

Sirius smiled before sighing, "I'm going to miss this." He said quietly.

"Me too…" Kal said, throwing the tissue into the bin next to him and taking a swig of his drink. "Maybe… I mean, I know we have to break up but maybe we can wait? Do it tomorrow instead… Take tonight just to say goodbye to each other?"

Sirius stared at his lover, knowing he should say no because ending things would be so much harder tomorrow if Kal went back to his tonight but to be honest he just wanted to be as close to the boy as possible. "One more night." He agreed and Kal grinned and stood up, Sirius bit his lip and did the same, taking the boy's hand and leaving the club. He felt eyes following him and glanced backwards, the bartender was giving Sirius and Kal a strange look and Sirius frowned but put it to the back of his mind as Kal squeezed his hand softly.

_**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP**_

"I just don't know if this is right Jamie, I mean… You have your son back now, the one thing you and Lily need to keep your marriage going. But what chance do you and Lils have if you and I continue our affair? Surely it's better to end this now and for you to try and make a go of things with Lily." Remus said quietly.

"How many times did you rehearse that?" James asked, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"A lot." Remus blushed, "But I meant it."

James raised an eyebrow "No you didn't." he said quietly, "And I'm glad because I don't want this to end."

"But -"

"No! Listen Remmie…" James interrupted, "I meant what I said before, me and Lily are over and nothing, not even harry turning up, can change that. I could never make a go of things with Lily knowing I didn't love her but that I loved you." James looked at Remus, "Do you love me?"

"You know I do!"

"Well then, stop trying to do what you view as the right thing and do what feels right." James said crossly, Remus stared at him for a few seconds before launching himself into James' arms, James gave a soft laugh, hugging and kissing every bit of Remus he could reach. "I love you." Remus whispered.

"I love you too." James said softly, kissing his lover on the lips. "Don't leave me."

"I promise." Remus said, burying his head in James' shoulder, "Sorry for… You know… I was just trying to…"

"Do what you thought was right. I know Remmie…" James said, snuggling his nose against Remus' and making the werewolf giggle. "Try not to do the right thing anymore okay?" James added with a laugh.

"I'll try." Remus grinned, running his hand through James' hair.

"Lily wants nothing to do with Kal, says her son died years ago." James said quietly, biting at his lip.

Remus frowned, "Maybe she's just in shock."

"I hope so, I don't want her to reject Har- Kal and for him to hate me for it…" James muttered, "I… I'm going to leave her… I know I've been saying this for ages but… I do mean it. I just…"

"Jay, maybe you should focus on Kal for now, I know you love me, that's all that matters." Remus said, "Don't go stressing yourself out by trying to sort everything out at once." James looked at Remus in shock for a few seconds before kissing him passionately and the werewolf responded, his hands now clutching at James' hair, James' arms circled around Remus, sliding up his shirt. Remus nibbled on James' bottom lip making the man moan, "Want you." James said when they parted.

"Sirius'll be here soon." Remus replied, James pouted then and Remus almost moaned, James always managed to look hot whilst pouting. "I guess we have a bit of time." He murmured.

"Great." James grinned, yanking Remus' tee-shirt off.

"Bedroom." Remus said, "Just in case Sirius comes through the floo." James laughed at the thought and dragged his lover towards the bedroom.

**~*~**

* * *

**_A/N: Please review, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you gave me inspiration to write this one so fast._**

**_SexySiri_**


	11. Fashion statements and Vampires

_**Previously:** Sirius smiled before sighing, "I'm going to miss this." He said quietly._

_"Me too…" Kal said, throwing the tissue into the bin next to him and taking a swig of his drink. "Maybe… I mean, I know we have to break up but maybe we can wait? Do it tomorrow instead… Take tonight just to say goodbye to each other?" Sirius stared at his lover, knowing he should say no because ending things would be so much harder tomorrow if Kal went back to his tonight but to be honest he just wanted to be as close to the boy as possible. "One more night." He agreed and Kal grinned and stood up, Sirius bit his lip and did the same, taking the boy's hand and leaving the club. He felt eyes following him and glanced backwards, the bartender was giving Sirius and Kal a strange look and Sirius frowned but put it to the back of his mind as Kal squeezed his hand softly._

_**A/N: I'm really getting into this story now, I promise I'll update the others soon enough though, in the next week or so.**  
_

* * *

~*~

**Fashion statements and Vampires.**

Kal looked down at Sirius, who was still asleep, and sighed, time to say goodbye. "I love you." Kal whispered, "Just don't forget that." Sirius let out a content little sigh in his sleep and Kal struggled not to cry, he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Sirius' lips, being extra careful not to wake the man. Kal knew that if Sirius were awake then this would be so much more difficult for both of them. A tear trickled down Kal's cheek and landed on Sirius', Kal brushed it away, pressed a last kiss to Sirius' lips and left the room. He was halfway across the landing when he heard the living room floo go off, "Sirius?" Came James Potter's voice before the floo went off a second time.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Kal muttered to himself, moving quickly into the study and hiding behind the door. He heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs a few second later and James Potter and someone Kal recognised from one of Sirius' photographs came into view, probably the Remus bloke Sirius mentioned every so often. "Probably still in bed, Lazy bugger." James said, laughing slightly.

"Jay, maybe we should leave it yeah? He might have someone in there with him."

"Aww but Remmie… I wanna know why he didn't come to yours last night." James pouted,

Remus sighed, "Don't do the face." He said sternly and James pouted even more, "It wont work Prongs." Remus added.

"Will this?" James asked, moving and kissing the other man. Kal let out a small gasp as Remus kissed back, his arm moving around James' waist, luckily neither of them heard him.

"Okay you win." Remus sighed as James pulled back, "But knock on the door first." He added.

James grinned, "Did I mention how much I love you?" He asked. Behind the study door Kal tried his hardest not to run out there and ask what the hell was going on.

"Maybe once or twice." Remus smiled, knocking on Sirius' bedroom door.

There was silence for a few seconds before they heard Sirius grumbling, "You don't have to knock on the bedroom door…" He trailed off as he opened it and saw his friends, "Oh it's you."

"Charming." James said, "Expecting someone else?" Then he noticed that Sirius was only wrapped in a thin sheet, "We can go if you want…"

"No, It's fine, he's already left by the looks of it." Sirius said, ignoring the look Remus was giving him, "Come in, I'll just go and take a shower." Remus and James walked into Sirius' bedroom and Sirius closed the door behind them, walking into his en-suite. Kal waited a few seconds before creeping down the stairs and out the front door, then he turned and ran down the street.

_**~*~**_

_**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**_

_**~*~**_

Sirius rubbed shampoo into his hair, listening to the sound of James laughing at something Remus said drifting through from the bedroom. Although Sirius was upset that Kal had left without waking him he knew it was necessary, otherwise neither of them would have been able to give it up, plus with James and Remus turning up it had been good that the boy had gone, nothing would have been worse than James catching them in bed together… Sighing, Sirius rinsed his hair and climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. As he walked into the bedroom Sirius frowned, noticing James was no longer there, "He went to make some coffee." Remus said quietly before Sirius had a chance to inquire.

"Oh." Sirius muttered, unsure what else to say, Remus was giving him a strange look and it was slightly unnerving.

"I thought you were going to break up with Kal." Remus said quietly. "But judging by the hickey on your neck and the smell of sex in here you failed at it." He didn't sound angry, or disappointed, and Sirius frowned slightly.

"I did… We kinda just, well just took last night to say goodbye. He was gone when I woke up." Sirius gave a small shrug, blinking back tears, "So it is over, don't worry." He added bitterly.

"Siri… I didn't mean to preach… It's just…" Remus trailed off as he heard James' footsteps coming back up the stairs. "You know?" He added quietly with a shrug, not wanting his friend to be angry at him.

"Yea…" Sirius muttered, brushing his eyes as James walked back in.

James frowned, "You okay?"

"Got shampoo in my eyes." Sirius lied, taking the mug of coffee James handed him.

"You not dressed yet?" James asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Does it look like I'm dressed yet?"

"Dunno." James shrugged, grinning cheekily as he crossed to Remus and handed him a mug of tea, "Might be a new fashion statement."

Sirius gave a small laugh and put his coffee down on his chest of drawers before pulling some clothes out. "Well I'm gonna get changed now so…" Sirius trailed off.

"Siri… We shared a dorm room for seven years, you used to walk around completely naked." James pointed out. Sirius frowned but dropped his towel and pulled his boxers on, unsure of why he felt so awkward. As Sirius continued to get dressed James asked, "Why didn't you turn up at Remmie's last night?"

"I met someone and then kinda forgot I'd arranged to go. Sorry Rem." Sirius said. "Hope you weren't waiting for me." Remus shook his head, waiting no, worrying yes, he'd known Sirius had gone to see Kal and so had spent most of the night worrying if the man was going to be okay. "So what we doing today?" Sirius asked, he and James had work at seven that night.

"Dossing." James shrugged.

"You should go and see Lily at some point, make sure she's okay." Remus said quietly, Sirius frowned and James scowled.

"What's up with her?" Sirius asked.

Remus gave him a 'are you thick' look, "She just found out the son she thought was dead is actually alive."

"Oh yea." Sirius muttered, blushing at his stupidity.

"She says she wants nothing to do with him, cause he's not our son anymore… I'll talk to her later but I'm just too… too angry right now." James sighed, Sirius squeezed his friends shoulder before picking up his mug of coffee again.

"They're showing all three lord of the rings films on BBC1 in ten minutes, we should watch them." He said, knowing James needed a change of subject.

"Sweet." James grinned and headed downstairs straight away.

Sirius turned to Remus, "Are you two okay?"

Remus gave a small nod, "I tried to break it off yesterday, tried to do the right thing… He just laughed at me, told me he loved me and that he'd leave Lily soon enough. I told him to wait a bit, until things had calmed down." Sirius nodded and hugged his friend, knowing how difficult the situation was for him. "Are you two coming or what?!" James yelled up the stairs and Remus and Sirius laughed before heading down.

_**~*~**_

_**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**_

_**~*~**_

Kal sat on his bed, trying to take in the events of that morning, okay so he'd lost the love of his life, had almost been caught sneaking out of the man's house and found out that his biological father was having an affair with a man… Bloody hell. "Alright Kiddo?"

Kal looked up and let out a little squeal, flinging himself at the man in his doorway, "Uncle Regulus!! What are you doing here?"

"Your fathers called me." The man smiled, stroking his godson's hair. "They told me all about the Potters… and about the way you've been behaving lately." He added, a disappointed tone in his voice, Kal flushed. Regulus sighed and led Kal back over to the bed, sitting down and pulling the teenager onto his lap, Kal snuggled into his godfather and Regulus smiled, knowing that usual Kal would moan about not being a baby. "How are you doing?"

"Alright." Kal mumbled.

"Really?" Regulus raised an eyebrow and suddenly Kal could see the resemblance between hi and Sirius, his eyes filled with tears, "Hey, hey, don't cry." Regulus said, rocking the boy.

"I love him… I love him so godamned much!" Kal sobbed.

"Love who?" Regulus asked, Kal just shook his head. "Shh, It's okay." Regulus whispered, Lucius had mentioned that Kal had been sneaking out to see a boy, they'd obviously broken up.

"It's not fair. Why, when I get what I want the most, do I lose what I need the most?" Kal asked through his tears.

"I don't know Kiddo, I wish I did but I don't." Regulus said, pressing a soft kiss to his godson's forehead.

Kal looked up at the man, "How long are you staying?" He asked, brushing away his tears.

"As long as you need me to." Regulus promised.

Kal gave a small nod and pulled away from his godfather, standing up, "Is dad making lunch? Cause I'm starving."

Regulus gave him a stern look, "We're going to talk about this sooner or later Kid, you can't bottle things up for ever."

"I know, I know… But I really am hungry." Kal said. Regulus sighed but nodded and led Kal down the stairs to the kitchen. Kal paused in the doorway, Severus was making omelets and Lucius was sat on the table, swinging his legs and laughing at something Severus said. "What?" Regulus asked quietly.

"They just look so happy… happier than they've seemed lately."

"They are happy… things have been tough lately, but trust me Kal, your fathers love each other so very much, and they love you and Draco too."

Kal smiled, "And you."

"Yes, I love you too."

"No, I mean yes but… Dad and Father, they love you, and me and Draco do too."

Regulus stared at the teenager, trying to ignore the prickling in his eyes, "Draco and I." He corrected finally, walking into the kitchen. Kal shook his head, Regulus was so stubborn sometimes.

Kal walked into the kitchen and found himself pulled into a hug by Severus, "How are you feeling?"

"Umm… Fine… the Omlettes are burning."

"SHIT!" Severus yelled, running back to the stove and making everyone laugh although Lucius raised his eyebrow at the fact that the man had swore in front of Kal.

"Draco gone back to school?" Kal asked.

"Yup, he went up to say goodbye to you but you weren't there." Lucius replied, looking at the teenager with a disappointed look.

"Sorry." Kal mumbled, ignoring the looks the three men were giving him.

"Yes well… We shall discuss it later." Lucius said before smiling, "But now let's eat, I don't know about the rest of you but I could eat a cow!" Regulus let out a strange noise, "What?"

"Sorry… Umm… I lived with the Vampires for a while remember… The ones who don't want to kill, or turn, people… they… well…"

"They really eat cows?" Kal asked as he sat down, he'd always been interested in Vampires.

Regulus frowned, "Well they don't eat them as such…"

"Anyway." Severus said loudly, putting the omelette's on the table and sending Regulus and irritated look to which the younger man flushed and looked away.

"So there are like Vampire cows?!" Kal asked, intrigued.

"Kal!" Severus snapped, "Eat your food." Kal pulled a face but did as he was told, glancing a look at Regulus who winked at him. Kal grinned into his plate, knowing Regulus would tell him all about the vampire cows later, and hopefully become too distracted to ask about his love life.

_**~*~**_

_**

* * *

****Hope you enjoyed, Please take a moment to Review. Thank you to all who did so after the last chapter, more up soon!**  
_


	12. Hiddle and third wheels

_**Previously:** "So there are like Vampire cows?!" Kal asked, intrigued._

_"Kal!" Severus snapped, "Eat your food." Kal pulled a face but did as he was told, glancing a look at Regulus who winked at him. Kal grinned into his plate, knowing Regulus would tell him all about the vampire cows later, and hopefully become too distracted to ask about his love life._

* * *

~*~

**Hiddle and third wheels.**

Once they had all finished eating Severus and Lucius exchanged a look before Lucius gave a small nod and Severus stood up, "Come on." He said to Kal who frowned, "We need to talk." Kal paled slightly but stood up and followed his dad from the room.

Regulus looked at Lucius with a questioning look, the older man sighed, "We decided enough was enough. He can't keep getting away with this behaviour. It's not fair on any of us, and it's not fair on Draco for them to be treated so differently." Lucius said.

"But you still feel uncomfortable about it? Cue why Sev is giving the actual punishment."

"Yes, he told me to choose between you and Kal and so I chose you."

"Me?" Regulus frowned.

Lucius gave him a cold look, "Don't act innocent, you've been avoiding us lately and I want to know why."

Regulus stared at his friend, trying to find a quick excuse, "I… I wasn't avoiding you… I was…"

"Oh come on Reg! You lived here for six months after leaving the hospital, and then even when you moved back to your house you still came over every few days, and then suddenly you stopped. You only talk to us if we start the conversation and even then you make excuses to leave." Regulus was silent and Lucius sighed again, just as he was about to say something more the younger man spoke.

"They offered me a job… the death eaters… I was meant to spy on you, your whole family… And in return they'd give me as much Hiddle as I wanted." Regulus lowered his head staring at the table as he felt Lucius' eyes on him. "I said no."

"Of course you did." Lucius said.

"But that's the point… I nearly didn't… I nearly said yes and betrayed you all just so I could have another hit." Regulus rubbed at his eyes, trying to ignore the prickling sensation, "I thought I was over it Luc, I thought after the months of rehab and then being here that I wouldn't need it anymore. So why am I so bloody tempted to let you all down?!!" Regulus couldn't stop the tears dripping down his cheeks. Lucius rose and walked over to his friend, bending so that he could look into Regulus' eyes and cup the man's face, forcing him to maintain eye contact.

"The healers told you it wouldn't be so simple remember?" He said, "You have an addiction, it's not something you can just get over quickly. Your body, and your mind, are telling you that you need that drug, you're remembering the good feeling it gave you. Possibly more so because you didn't want to quit at first anyway." Lucius winced inwardly, remembering himself and Severus forcing the younger man into rehab.

Regulus scrunched up his face, "But I know I was stupid. I don't want to get back on drugs!!"

"But there's a small part of your mind that does, because of your addiction." Lucius said patiently. "And we will never hate you for contemplating taking Hiddle again, and if you do slip up and take it again we wont stop caring about you. Yes we'll be upset but only because it's so bad for you."

"But I almost betrayed you!!" Regulus yelled.

"Yet you chose not to. That says a lot Reggie." Lucius said quietly, moving his hand off Regulus' face and kneeling before pulling the other man into a hug. Regulus struggled against it but Lucius refused to let go and finally Regulus collapsed into the hug, sobbing into Lucius' shirt. Lucius held the man until he had started to calm down, then he helped him stand up and led him into the sitting room. "Severus and I trust you." Lucius said quietly, Regulus began to sob again and Lucius sighed, sitting on the sofa and pulling the shorter, slimmer man down onto his knee as he did with Draco and Kal when they were really upset. "We know you wouldn't betray us, especially not over Hiddle… Come on Reg! You have a full bank account, if you wanted the drug so bad you would go and buy it rather than putting yourself on the line with the death eaters." He wasn't sure if Regulus was listening properly but then he felt the younger man's arms circle around him and cling on and Lucius knew that he had taken it all in.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Regulus mumbled into Lucius' shoulder.

"'Course you can."

**~*~  
**

**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**

**~*~**

"SIRIUS!"

"Hmm?"

"I've been calling you for ages, what the hell is up with you today?!" James asked,

Sirius winced inwardly, "I'm just tired." He mumbled, "I _was_ asleep when you turned up." James blushed and muttered an apology which Sirius shook off. "What did you want anyway?"

"To see why you weren't at Moony's last night." James said.

"No, I meant just now, why were you calling me?" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

James flushed slightly, "Wondered if you wanted any food." He said.

Sirius frowned for a moment as he thought, "I've got nothing in, was meant to do some shopping today." He shrugged. They'd abandoned the film a while ago, choosing to just sit and chat instead so Remus said, "Let's go to mine, we can get something to eat, then go shopping for Sirius."

"Aww, do we have to go shopping?" Sirius whined, usually when his fridge was empty he just turned up at James or Remus' houses until they did his shopping for him.

"Yes. And we're going to make sure you buy decent food, you've got really skinny because you're not eating properly." Remus lectured, James nodded in agreement. Sirius scowled and ducked his head, hating how they managed to make him feel so small.

"Come on then," James smiled, taking Sirius' arm, "Let's go to Remus' and get something to eat. Or were you meant to be meeting your boyfriend?" Across the room Remus froze, flinching as he saw Sirius close himself off mentally.

"We broke up." Sirius said in a deadly calm voice.

James' jaw dropped slightly "Oh god, Siri I'm so sorry… Look if you want to talk about -"

"I don't."

"Okay, well if you change your mind you know where I am." James said, trying to hug his friend, Sirius tensed and pushed the man away.

"Let's go." He grunted, crossing to the fireplace and flooing away.

Remus and James stared after him and James sighed, "I feel like I don't know him anymore Remmie, like everything I say is wrong and that I'm slowly losing him…" James whispered.

"Of course you're not losing him Jay, Things have just been tough lately… Sirius really liked this guy and is pretty devastated by the looks of it. Also he feels a little bit like a third wheel."

"What do you mean?"

"Well now that we're... you know… Sirius feels like a tag along."

James' eyes widened, "But he's not a tag along, he's our friend!!"

"I know that, you know that… Sirius just needs a little help in figuring it out." Remus explained patiently, "Now come on, before he thinks we're shagging on his sofa."

~*~

** ~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**

**~*~  
**

Kal rolled over again, trying to get comfortable, and winced. "Hurts?" Came Regulus' voice and Kal looked up at the man, blushing red he gave a small nod. Regulus gave a soft smile and crossed to sit next to the boy, putting his arm around Kal. "You're actually pretty lucky to get spanked. My parents either cast curses on me that hurt for months or ignored me completely and let me get away with it."

"I wouldn't mind that." Kal muttered, "The getting away with it I mean, not the curses."

"It wasn't actually so great, made me think my parents didn't care if I did stupid stuff or nearly got killed."

Kal frowned, "You nearly got killed?"

Regulus laughed, "Yea, in my third year I found this secret passageway and went down it, the wall collapsed and I got stuck. Somehow my elder brother Sirius figured out where I was and got help. He, Sev and Lucius yelled at me so much."

"Sirius?... You've not mentioned him before, not properly anyway."

"We don't really get on." Regulus muttered.

"Why not?"

"We just don't. Now you going to tell me why you've been acting up so much lately?"

Kal sighed, "I didn't mean to… Getting expelled was an accident really, I was trying to fit in. Then I snuck out to go and meet a friend, I was only planning to do it the once but I met this great guy and… well I ended up at his. I had to see him again and I knew there was no way Dad and Father would let me so… I just kept sneaking out."

Regulus frowned, "Maybe your fathers would have let you go and see him, if they knew who he was and where he lived."

"No, I was meant to be grounded." Kal shrugged. "Doesn't matter now anyway."

"What happened?" Regulus asked as Kal wriggled a bit, attempting to stop his sore backside touching the bed.

"Just stuff." Kal mumbled, not really wanting to talk about it. Regulus opened his mouth to ask something else but Kal interrupted, "Look, I really don't want to have this conversation. I know you're worried about me bottling it all up but it's fine… I'll talk to Draco, he knows everything that's been going on anyway."

"Okay." Regulus sighed, "But if you do change your mind and want to talk to me about then you know where I am."

Kal nodded, "So you going to tell me about these vampire cows or what?" He asked.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

_**I'm not sure about the first part but I wanted to put Regulus' back story in.**_

_**Next chapter will have the dinner, not sure if Lily's going to attend that yet or not... **_

_**Someone asked if this was going to be and MPreg story, I wnat to know if you think it shoudl eb because I'm cool either way. If it does become and MPreg story then it wont be the sort of predictable 'Kal gets pregnant and has to admit Sirius is the dad', it'll be more a sort of underlying theme, and then perhaps alter on, or in the sequel if I write one, Kal and Sirius (If they end up together) or Remus and James, or both, can have a baby. Hope that made sense... So what do you think?**_


	13. Reunion

**_Please review:_**

* * *

**_~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Reunion**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~_**

James took a deep breathe and stepped into the fire, calling out the Malfoy-Snape address. "Good evening." Severus said to the elder Potter as he stepped out of the fire, James returned the greeting.

"Lily isn't feeling too well." He lied.

"You mean she isn't sure if she wants to be a part of Kal's life anymore?" Severus asked, seeing through the lie instantly.

"Yea…" James said sadly. "I… I tried to get her to at least try but she wouldn't…" He sighed,

"Well that is her decision. I'm glad you decided to come though." Severus said quietly.

James gave a small smile, "Where is Kal?"

"Upstairs panicking over what to wear." Severus said, rolling his eyes.

James smiled slightly more, "I spent several hours." He admitted making Severus laugh.

The door opened and Lucius walked in, "Evening." He nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable with the situation. Severus smiled and walked over to his husband, putting his hand on the other man's shoulder and murmuring something in his ear. Lucius replied and James frowned as the blonde left the room again. "Is he okay?" James asked, "With me being here I mean…" Severus nodded in reply but it was obvious he was lying, James sighed.

"It's just difficult." Severus admitted, "Luc can't help but worry that Kal will prefer you as a Father and decide to go and live with you."

"Is that what you think?" James asked.

"I'm trying to keep a clear mind and not to think anything." Severus said, "But I can't help be scared that we might lose him…"

James sighed, "Look, you're Kal's parents now… I understand that. I just want to be a part of his life. I'm not going to take him off you."

"I know, I know." Severus smiled tightly, "It's just a complicated situation that's all, forgive us for being a little bit off." James opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as the door opened again and Kal walked in.

"Hey." The teenager muttered.

"Hey." James mumbled in reply. "How… How are you?"

Kal shrugged, "Okay, you?"

"Yeah… Not bad." James replied awkwardly, luckily Lucius stuck his head around the door at that moment and told them that the food was ready. Kal didn't ask where Lily was as they sat down so James assumed that Lucius must have explained the situation to the teenager and was grateful for that, as well as grateful for the fact that Kal didn't seem to hold it against James. "So… You excited about going to Hogwarts?" James asked Kal awkwardly once they were all sat down and eating.

Kal shrugged, "A bit, but Draco and dad will be there keeping an eye on me." He said, wrinkling his nose and making the three older men laugh, "Plus there's the whole houses thing. They probably want me in Slytherin, you'll want me in Gryffindor…"

"Where do _you_ want to be?" James asked.

"Part of me wants to be in Slytherin because I know the people my age there, the rest of me is in a toss up between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Kal said.

"You'd make a good Ravenclaw but you also have many Slytherin and Gryffindor qualities." James smiled.

"I'm a hybrid." Kal smirked making James laugh. Severus and Lucius exchanged smiles, glad the two were getting on, although Severus could see the worry in Lucius' eyes and slid his hand onto the other man's knee under the table.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sirius sighed again, leaning back in his chair. He was bored, James was at the Malfoy Snape's and Remus wasn't answering his phone at all for some reason. As usual when he got bored these days Sirius' mind seemed to always come back to Kal. He had just picked up the television remote, to try and get the teenager off his mind, when the doorbell rang. Hoping it was Remus, Sirius went and opened it. Stood there, looking older and iller than last time he'd seen him was "Regulus?!"

"Umm… Hey… Can I come in?"

"Sure... Sure." Sirius muttered, moving to the side so that Regulus could walk into the hallway, "This way." Sirius muttered, closing the door softly and leading Regulus down the hallway to the living room. They stood there awkwardly, watching each other for a few minutes.

"I umm… I got your letter." Regulus said eventually.

"I sent that months ago." Sirius pointed out.

"I know… I know. I just… I wasn't in a good place back then and I wanted to get better before I came to see you."

Sirius frowned, "What was up?" He asked, motioning for Regulus to sit down and then taking a seat opposite his brother.

"I was… I was in hospital… Well actually I was in rehab, recovering from an addiction to Hiddle." Regulus admitted, Sirius' eyebrows shot up, "Then I went to stay at Lucius and Severus' for six months, I got back to my place about two months ago but… I never felt well." Regulus paused so that Sirius could say something if he wanted to but the older man was simply staring at him. "Anyway Something happened the other day and it made me realise I'd never be over this addiction completely but… well my godson Kal told me that Family is one fot he most important things in the world so… here I am." Regulus finished.

"How…. How did you get onto Hiddle in the first place?" Sirius asked quietly.

Regulus sighed, "I was having a bad week… So I went to a club to try and take my mind of stuff, can't even remember what now, anyone some random guy at the bar said I looked as if I could do with a little boost. I didn't reallly think about how stupid it was, just figured that one hit wouldn't hurt. But then I went back the next day, and the next and then pretty soon I was needing the Hiddle every six hours or so." Regulus sighed, "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"For what?"

"Disappointing you."

"Oh Reg, you could never disappoint me." Sirius whispered, moving out of his char and drawing his brother into a tight hug. Regulus burst into tears and Sirius could only hold him tighter as he sobbed. Finally when Regulus had calmed down a little bit Sirius summoned them some mugs of tea and a bar of chocolate. "You're clean now though?" He asked his brother.

"Yea… Well mainly, I still get cravings for it." Regulus muttered, "But I go and see the counsellor from Rehab once a month which helps."

Sirius nodded, taking a sip of his tea whilst keeping his other arm around Regulus' shoulder. "How did you get into rehab in the first place?"

"Severus and Lucius. They found my stash of Hiddle… I don't know how, but I came home one day to find them sat in my living room with all my drugs on the table next to them, I tried to deny it but… well it was pointless." Regulus shrugged. "So then I told them to leave me alone, that I didn't need their help. And they did leave, but then they came back two hours later with two of the doctors from the hospital. I was high by then and not really caring, or knowing what was going on. They put an anti magic bracelet on me so I couldn't hurt anyone and then apparated me to the hospital. When I sobered up I was furious with Sev and Luc but they stayed firm and wouldn't let me leave, so I shrugged and said I wasn't paying for this stupid thing and Sev looked me in the eye and said that they were paying." Regulus sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Sirius whispered, "I should have been there for you."

"You wrote me that letter didn't you? Telling me to come and visit you."

"But I should have done more… I should never have just stopped talking to you."

"That wasn't your fault… People drift apart. But now we can fix it, make things better." Regulus smiled.

******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

James and Kal were sat in the sitting room of The Malfoy-Snape's house. There was an awkward silence between them and they could hear Severus and Lucius moving around in the kitchen. "Are you and Lily okay?" Kal asked eventually. "Just what with her not being interested and you wanting to get to know me it must be difficult."

James sighed, the one question he had not wanted to answer, "Look, you deserve the truth, but it's not going to be great." He said. "Lily and I… well things haven't been good since, probably since before you went missing. At first we stayed together for your sake, then when you disappeared we stayed together because we didn't want to lose anyone else. I was pretty close to asking for a divorce when we found out about you." James admitted, "I'm sorry, that's probably not what you wanted to hear."

Kal shrugged, "If a divorce will make you happy then go for it." He said softly. "So if things haven't been good for a while have you found someone else?" He smirked, trying to get James to admit to his affair with Lupin.

"Ummm…"

"I'm sorry, none of my business." Kal said quietly, suddenly realising how rude he'd been.

James shrugged, "It's fine… I've kind of been seeing somebody recently. But I feel bad because technically Lily and I are still married."

"Yeah but if this other person makes you happier than Lily then… Well you can't put a price on love." Kal said, his mind drifting off to think about Sirius.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Regulus stood up and stretched, Siris was in the kitchen making them both something to eat, then they would talk some more, catch up on the past few years of each others lives. Regulus let out a small yawn as he wandered around the room, looking at Sirius' books and small piles of junk that were cluttering up the floor. He knocked into a small pile fo papers that were by the foot of the sofa and bent down to pick them up, being nosy he couldn't help but read the top one. _Sirius Black is a sexy bastsard and I love him insanely!!_ Was written on the small yellow post it note. Regulus frowned and took it into the kitchen, "Fan mail?" He asked handing it to Sirius who frowned.

"No it's… It's from my" Sirius paused as he tried to find the right word, "From my ex."

"That's strange." Regulus said, pursing his lips and looking up at Sirius, "Your ex has the exact same handwriting as my fifteen year old godson."

* * *

**_Please review, more up soon!!_**


	14. Underage godsons

**Previously: **_**He knocked into a small pile of papers that were by the foot of the sofa and bent down to pick them up, beign nosy he couldn't help but read the top one. Sirius Black is a sexy bastard and I love him insanely!! Was written on the small yellow post it note. Regulus frowned and took it into the kitchen, "Fan mail?" He asked handing it to Sirius who frowned.**_

_**"No it's… It's from my" Sirius paused as he tried to find the right word, "From my ex."**_

_**"That's strange." Regulus said, pursing his lips and looking up at Sirius, "Your ex has the exact same handwriting as my fifteen year old godson."**_

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Underage godsons...**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Really?!" Sirius said, "That's an odd coincidence."

Regulus gave him a disgusted look, "Don't try and deny it Sirius, you've been sleeping with my underage godson… who is also your godson actually isn't he?"

"Look, Reg… It's not how it seems okay." Sirius pleaded.

"Oh no?" Regulus asked, he looked furious and Sirius winced. "I was the one who had to hold him as he sobbed because you broke his heart." Regulus spat.

"_I_ broke _his_ heart?!" Sirius laughed, suddenly angry, "You don't think I'm not hurting too. I love him… No matter how wrong it is!!"

"He is fifteen!"

"I KNOW!!" Sirius snapped, "But I didn't at first… I swear, I had no idea, then when he told me I called it off… I just couldn't stick to it." There were tears in his eyes and Regulus sighed, he wouldn't be able to stay angry if Sirius started to cry. "Then we found out about James and Lily being his parents and we called it off but… God it hurts Reg! And I know it's wrong but… It just felt right, ya know?"

"Sirius-"

"I know, I know but… Please don't tell them." Sirius interrupted. "It's over now, and it wont start again and -"

"SIRIUS!!" Regulus yelled, "The food's burning."

Sirius stopped babbling about Kal and stared at his brother for a few seconds in shock before spinning around and turning the gas off, moving the smoking pan of food into the sink and turning the cold water tap on to stop the flames that had started. "Well bang goes dinner." He muttered.

"We can order a take-away." Regulus said quietly.

"Really?" Sirius asked in shock.

Regulus nodded, "Yes. I don't like what happened between you and Kal but if it's definitely over then there's not much can be done is there? Don't start it again though or I will tell Severus and Lucius."

Sirius stared at his brother for a few seconds before pulling him into a tight hug, "Thank you." He whispered.

"S'okay." Regulus smiled, leading Sirius into the living room and turning off the kitchen light on the way. "Who else knows about you and Kal?" He asked.

"Remus… and Kal's brother Draco I think." Sirius mumbled, brushing a tear away from his eye.

Regulus nodded, "Probably best it stays that way, now what do you want to eat? I only know the number for the local Chinese place."

"Chinese is good." Sirius smiled.

"Still like the chicken fried thingy?" Regulus asked, Sirius nodded and grinned as Regulus picked up Sirius' phone and began dialling the number for the take-away place. Sirius' mind drifted back to when he and Regulus were younger and had sneaked out of their parents house and down the road to the local muggle Chinese takeaway place, they'd gone and sat in the play park to eat and chat before heading home. That was, of course, before they'd began arguing and Sirius had run away from home. "They'll be ten minutes." Regulus said, disconnecting the call and throwing himself down on the sofa. Sirius grinned as Regulus grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, it was good to feel like a family again.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"It was really great to get to know you." James smiled.

"Same." Kal grinned, he hugged the man making James flush and grin even wider as he hugged back.

James patted the boys shoulder as they parted, "We'll meet up again soon yea?"

"Definitely." Kal smiled. James hugged his son one last time before flooing away, Kal turned to Severus and Lucius who were sat on the sofa and smiled, he went and sat between them.

"Good night?" Severus asked.

"Yea…" Kal said. "It was good… I mean… You guys are still my dads though okay? Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily."

Severus and Lucius exchanged looks before hugging their son tightly. "You will always be our son. I promise." Severus smiled, Lucius nodded his agreement. "Now you need to go and get ready for bed." Severus told Kal.

"It's half eight!"

"And part of the terms of your grounding is that you are in bed by nine."

Kal scowled, "But I thought that that would have changed after… after… You know."

Lucius sighed, "You were spanked for sneaking out and ignoring your grounding. The grounding still stands as a punishment for getting expelled."

"But you said I could sneak out!" Kal snapped.

Severus stared at Lucius with fury in his eyes, Lucius winced, "I said that if you behaved I would contemplate letting you out for the evening with your boyfriend. You didn't behave and so the deal has been withdrawn. Now I suggest you get to bed."

Kal scowled and stood up, stomping towards the door, when he reached it however he stopped and said quietly, "I love you." Before storming out.

Both of his father stared after him with confused looks on their faces before Severus turned to Lucius, "Why the hell did you say that he could go out?!"

"He was having a tough week, I wanted to help him a bit… It was the only way I could think of!" Lucius tried to explain but Severus was still scowling.

"We are mean to be on the same page when it comes to discipling the boys." Severus growled.

"Yea but… He doesn't have dreams when he's with this guy of his… and I hate it when he has dreams, I don't like to see him suffering." Lucius muttered.

Severus sighed "I know, I know." He muttered. "But that doesn't mean we can let him off when he has been behaving badly." Lucius nodded, resting his head on Severus' shoulder, he was glad when Severus wrapped an arm around him as it meant he was forgiven. "I was meaning to talk to you actually, about Draco." Severus said quietly.

"What about him?" Lucius asked softly, a slight frown on his face.

"He's been getting into a bit of trouble lately, has a new crowd of friends. He was actually given a detention yesterday for calling Hermione Granger a mudblood."

"HE WHAT?!" Lucius roared.

"He claims he was told he would be beaten up if he didn't but… It's more than that I think, he seems really unhappy lately and he's not eating properly, you said yourself that he's losing weight…. I'm scared because he reminds me of us at that age and look how that turned out!" Severus said sadly.

"His new friends… who -"

"All children of well known death eaters."

"Fuck." Lucius moaned. "I… We'll have to talk to him… Properly. I wont have him making the same mistake we made and joining the death eaters."

"Who's joining the death eaters?" Regulus asked, walking in.

"No-one hopefully." Severus replied, Regulus frowned and sat down opposite his friends. "Have a good day?" Severus asked, changing the subject.

"Yea, Yea… I… I went to see Sirius." Regulus muttered.

Severus and Lucius looked at their friend and then exchnaged looks, "Oh yea? How did that go?" Lucius asked.

"Yea… Good… I told him everything. He was really accepting. I think we're going to be okay now." Regulus smiled.

"That's great." Severus smiled, Lucius nodded his agreement and patted Regulus' knee.

Regulus smiled back, "How did dinner go?"

"Great, yea, Kal and James got on really well. Lily didn't turn up but Kal didn't seem to mind." Lucius said, "It went better than I was expecting to be honest." He added, Regulus smiled.

The door opened and Kal walked in, dressed in pyjamas and carrying a glass of water, at Severus' questioning frown he shrugged, "It's only quarter to… Didn't want to go to bed even earlier than I had to… Sorry about earlier by the way… It's been a long day."

"That's okay." Severus said quietly, Kal went and sat down next to Regulus, curling his feet under him and giving his godfather a small smile which was returned with a tense one. "What time do you need to be back at the school?" Lucius asked Severus.

"Not until eight tomorrow morning, I got Nymphadora to look after my house for the night."

"Who's she?" Kal asked interested.

Severus glanced up at his son, "Nymphadora Tonks, prefers to be referred to by her surname. She's the defence against dark arts professor at Hogwarts. She is also Regulus' cousin's daughter."

Kal nodded, he thought he'd recognised the name, Sirius had mentioned her a few weeks ago. Kal frowned as he felt Regulus giving him a strange look, he glanced at his godfather who looked away. "When is the Easter holidays?" Kal asked his fathers.

"When _are_ the Easter holidays" Lucius corrected, "In two days. They last two weeks." He glanced at the clock. "Okay time for bed, your dad and I will be up to say goodnight in a while."

"'Kay." Kal grumbled, "Night."

"Goodnight son." Severus said, hugging Kal, Kal hugged Lucius too.

Regulus stood up, "I'll come with you." He said quietly, "There was something I wanted to talk to you about." Kal frowned but nodded and headed upstairs with his godfather.

"What is it?" Kal asked once they were in his room.

Regulus opened his mouth to tell the teenager that he knew about Sirius but then remembered Kal sobbing the night before, perhaps bringing Sirius up as a conversation topic wasn't the best. "Just wanted to know if you were okay after today?" He lied.

* * *

**Hope you liked, please review.**


	15. Draco

_**New chapter: This one kind of focuses on Draco a bit.**_

* * *

**~*~*~*~**

**Draco.**

**~*~*~*~**

Draco sighed and leant back against the seat, "You okay?" His best friend Blaise asked quietly so that the others in the carrige wouldn't hear. "Got a letter off my Father." Draco muttered, "He heard about me calling Granger a mudblood and is not impressed… It's gonna be a fun couple of weeks." Draco sighed.

"You reckon he'll groud you?" Blaise asked, "Only I was gonna have a party for my birthday."

Draco grinned, "I'll just use the 'I was bullied into it' excuse, and he likes your dad anyway so he'll let me go to your house without worrying that I'll be corrupted into Dark Lord worshiping."

Blaise laughed, "Nah, my dad'll just corrupt you into being a pacifist, 'There is no need for war' and all that bull." He said, imitating his dad's voice and grinning when Draco laughed, Draco didn't laugh enough these days. The train pulled into the station and everyone started getting up and gathering their things, Draco and Blaise waited until most people had left the train before bothering to move, there was no point getting involved in the giant scuffle to leave. "Don't know why they're all so desperate to go home." Draco muttered.

"Come on," Blaise said, "Your house is great."

Draco snorted, "They'll either yell at me loads or just ignore me cause of all this shit with Kal and his parents." He said, sounding almost scared, Blaise frowned. Then Draco seemed to perk up, "Anyway come on!" He said, grabbing his trunk and heading out onto the platform, Blaise frowned even more and followed his friend.

They bumped into Draco's family almost as soon as they got off the train. "Hey." Kal smiled.

"Alright Kid." Blaise grinned, for some reason, that no one was quite sure of, Blaise had always treated Kal as though he was a much younger brother, Kal didn't seem to mind though so no one had ever commented. "Heard about your wierdness with the family stuff." Blaise said, putting his arm around Kal's shoulder, "Mega screwed up."

"Tell me about it." Kal muttered.

Lucius looked at Blaise "Your father had to go away on business for a few days so your coming to stay at ours." He said quietly,

Blaise frowned, "Why didn't he tell me?" He asked suspiciously.

"He said he would write first chance he got." Lucius smiled, "He was in a rush when he flooed us." Blaise continued frowning but nodded. Lucius turned to Draco, "How are you?" He asked.

"Fine." Draco said shortly, "Can we go home now?" He added. Lucius sighed but nodded sadly, picking up his son's trunk and leading the way over to the big fireplace. Blaise gave Draco an almost disappinted look before striking up a conversation with Kal and following Lucius, Draco headed after them, dragging his feet as he did so.

Lucius pulled some floo powder out of his pocket and handed everyone a bit, most of the rush had gone now and the queue to use the fire was only small. Lucius took the time they were waiting to really look at Draco, he was thinner than he had been even a few days ago and his eyes looked sad, Lucius sighed, wondering when he and his son had grown apart. Kal went through the floo first, followed by Blaise and then Draco, Lucius went last. "Okay, why don't you two go and unpack? Just call if you need anything." Lucius told Blaise and Draco who nodded, "You're in the same room as you were at Christmas." Lucius told Blaise who smiled and thanked him. The three boys headed upstairs, Kal to help with the unpacking. Lucius sighed before also heading upstairs, into his and Severus' bedroom. Severus was half asleep on the bed when Lucius walked in, closed the door and flung himself down onto the bed. "What's wrong?" Severus asked, sitting up slightly and scowling at his lover for disturbing him.

"I'm worried about Draco…" Lucius muttered, Severus sighed. "He just seems so unhappy… and he wont talk to me." Lucius turned away from Severus but Severus had already seen the tears in his eyes.

"Luc… It's just his age sweetie… No-one talks to their parents at that age. Even Kal's closing off from us. We'll get Reg to try talking to Drake though yeah? They're close… Maybe he can find out what's wrong, help Draco through it." Severus said, wrapping his arms around Lucius and kissing his forehead softly. Lucius turned and burried his head in Severus' shoulder, crying into the man's shirt, Severus stroked his back, knowing this wasn't just about Draco, it was all the worry about losing Kal, about the war and the death eaters, about Regulus… "I'm scared Sev." Lucius whimpered.

"That's okay, it's okay to be scared." Severus said softly, holding his husband close.

They were interupted as Kal yelled "DAD! UNCLE REGULUS IS HERE!" from outside the door. Severus groaned and climbed off the bed, opening the bedorom door. "Need you be so loud?" He asked Kal, smiling at Regulus.

"You said yell if we needed anything." Kal pointed out, turnins and walking away,

Severus growled under his breathe before turning to Regulus, "Come in." He said, nodding to the bedorom door, Regulus followed him inside and curled up on the armchair, looking worriedly at Lucius who rubbed his eyes "It's been a stressful few months." Severus pointed out quietly, going and sitting next to his husband again and holding him close. "So what brings you here?" He asked with a smile.

"I… Just wanted to see you guys." Reguus murmured, not wanting to put more pressure on Lucius.

"Regulus." Lucius growled, "You're a bad liar."

The younger man flushed, "I did want to see you." He pouted before sighing, "I was wondering if I could move back in for a while… I wont get in the way I promise… I just… I keep coming close to relapsing and I thought it migth be easier if I was around people who would remind me how good my life is without needing the drugs to make it better…"

Severus smiled at the younger man, "You're always welcome here." He said softly, Lucius nodded his agreement. "Actually… We kind of need a favour off you too." Severus added before explaining about Draco's mood swings.

"I'll talk to him." Regulus promised, standing up, hugging them both and leaving the room.

**~*~*~*~*~**

As Regulus walked down the corridor he heard laughter from the spare room and poked his head around the door frame. Blaise and Kal were sat on the bed unpacking Blaise's trunk. "Oh hey Blaise, what you doing here?" Blaise had spent enough time at the Malfoy-Snape house over the years for Regulus to know him well and he treated the boy exactly as he treated Draco and Kal, almost as if Blaise was his godson too.

"Hi Regulus! My dad's on a business trip or something." Blaise explained,

Regulus nodded, "Seen Draco?"

"He's in his room stropping." Kal said darkly, "He's being a right git."

Regulus rolled his eyes, "Play nice." He said before tussling both boys hair and leaving the room. Draco's door was locked and Regulus frowned before knocking, there was no reply so he cast a quick unlocking charm on the room. There was no sign of Draco but then Regulus heard the unmistakable sounds of someone throwing up coming from the en-suite bathroom. He rushed in there and knelt next to Draco who was by the toilet, throwing up into it, there was a piece of parchment crumpled up in his fist. "I'll call your father." Regulus said, stroking Draco's hair.

"No." Draco said once he'd stopped being sick, he grabbed some loo roll and wiped his mouth before flushing the loo.

"Draco if you're sick then your dad can help you." Regulus said quietly, stroking Draco's back and helping him stand.

Draco scowled at him, "I'm not sick." He snapped, summoning a glass and filling it with water from the sink.

"You were throwing up." Regulus pointed out, "That would usually mean that you are sick." He frowned at the piece of paper in Draco's hand and leant forwards, grabbing it.

"HEY! That's private!" Draco yelled, struggling to get the parchment back. Regulus gave his godson a stern look before reading the parchment, ****

**_Information by tomorrow, or else._**

"What does this mean?" Regulus asked Draco who scowled some more and headed into his bedroom, sitting on the bed. "Draco." Regulus said in his best 'strict godfather' voice.

"It's just… these seventh years… they want information about Father… I don't know why!" Draco sighed, tears in his eyes, "They threatened to beat me up if I didn't give it to them." Regulus sat next to Draco and wrapped his arms around his godson. "And I keep thinking that maybe it would be better to just hand the information over… but then I'd be betraying dad and… Well when I got this note I just kinda puked… dunno why."

"Stress." Regulus said quietly, "Look just… I'll talk to your father… we'll figure something out okay?" Regulus stroked Draco's hair and Draco burried himself further into Regulus' hug, "We'll figure it out." Regulus repeated, "So stop worrying… start eating, and stop being so rude to Lucius… It's really bothering him."

"Sorry." Draco mumbled, feeling a lot better now that he had told someone about his problem. He suddenly felt guilty for the way he had been treating his father.

"Not me you need to be apologising to." Regulus pointed out, Draco nodded, promising to apologise next time he saw Lucius. Draco and Regulus sat there quietly for a while before Regulus said, "I'm moving back here by the way."

Draco's face lit up but he gave a pout, "Great, more people to lecture me!" Regulus laughed and tussled his godson's hair. "Come on, dinner time." He said softly, helping Draco to his feet.

* * *

~*~*~*~

_**There will be some more Sirius and Kal interaction in the next chapter as well as Kal and James talking and Lucius and Severus seeing Remus and Sirius for the first time since high school****.**_

_**Please review.**_


	16. Party

_**Previously:** "Not me you need to be apologising to." Regulus pointed out, Draco nodded, promising to apologise next time he saw Lucius. Draco and Regulus sat there quietly for a while before Regulus said, "I'm moving back here by the way."_

_Draco's face lit up but he gave a pout, "Great, more people to lecture me!" Regulus laughed and tussled his godson's hair. "Come on, dinner time." He said softly, helping Draco to his feet._

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, this one's for you.**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Party.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I have received a letter off James. He's invited us to a small party at his house tomorrow." Lucius told them all at dinner that night, "You two as well." He added nodding to Blaise and Regulus.

"Do we have to go?" Draco asked moodily, wincing and lowering his head when Regulus scowled at him.

"It's Kal's decision." Lucius said and everyone looked at Kal who shrugged.

"Party's a party." He said making Blaise laugh, "But seriously, I'd like to get to know James… If that's okay?" He muttered, "Of course it is." Lucius said, Severus nodded, Kal glanced at Draco who avoided his eyes. Lucius pulled out a quill and some parchment and wrote a reply to James.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The next day they found themselves flooing to James'. Lily had gone to stay at her friend's house for a few weeks as her relationship with James was still frosty, he had invited her to the party in the hope that she would attempt to get to know Kal but she had declined. The first thing Kal saw when he stepped through the fire was James and lupin talking quietly in the corner, "Kal." James smiled, crossing over to him, "This is my friend Remus, Remus this is Kal."

"Pleased to meet you." Remus smiled, Kal gave a small nod in reply, moving away from the fire so that Lucius and Severus could step through. "How are you?" James asked Kal.

"Fine thanks, and you?"

James nodded, "Yeah, I'm good." He smiled, moving so that he could greet Lucius, Severus, Blaise, Draco and Regulus, "Sirius is in the drawing room." He told Regulus who smiled a thank you and headed off to find his brother, Remus noticed Kal's expression become saddened at the mention of Sirius.

"Come on." Blaise said, grabbing Draco's arm, "Let's go get some food." He pulled his friend towards the food table, ignoring Draco's protests.

"I need to go and speak to Nymphadora, will you be okay?" Severus asked Kal who nodded, Severus squeezed his son's shoulder gently before crossing the room, Lucius following close behind leaving Kal stood with James and Remus.

"Who's that?" Kal asked, pointing at a photograph of a man that was placed on the mantelpiece,

"My father, your grandfather." James explained, "He passed away when you were four. Absoloutely doted on you, was always finding excuses to come and visit."

Kal smiled sadly, "I wish I could remember." He said.

"Well I could… I could find you some photographs if you'd like." James said, squeezing his shoulder sympathetically, "Might help jog your memory."

Kal grinned, "That would be nice." He said softly.

"Oi Potter!" Kingsley Shacklebolt yelled from across the room, "Moody's on the floo in your office, says it's urgent."

James cursed before wincing and saying to Kal, "Don't tell your fathers I said that in front of you!" Kal laughed, "Anyway I better go take that call, I'll catch up with you later though okay?" James promised, Kal nodded and watched James leave.

"Must be a big shock for you… All of this." Remus said awkwardly when he and Kal were left alone.

"Yeah… Yeah it is." Kal muttered, "I'll cope though." He said, "I'm going to go get a drink, nice talking to you Remus." Kal smiled before walking over to the drinks table. He was helping himself to a drink when he felt someone walk up behind him, "Hello stranger." Came the familiar voice and Kal turned around, his face breaking into a grin when he saw Sirius. "Hey." He said softly, "How've you been?"

Sirius shrugged, "Pretty shit to be honest. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kal admitted. They both went quiet as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks approached the table and helped themselves to drinks, "So umm… You know this house pretty well?" Kal asked Sirius, as he watched Kingsley pour a drink for Tonks.

"Umm… Yeah, Yeah I do." Sirisu said, wondering where this was going.

"James was telling me about this tree in the garden earlier before he got called away to answer the floo, you wouldn't happen to know what he was talking about would you?" Kal asked, making it up as he went along.

Sirius' eyes narrowed slightly as he figured out what Kal was up to, then he made his decision, "The Lilum paressium? Sure I know it. I can show it to you if you'd like."

"That would be awesome." Kal grinned, picking up his drink, Sirius grabbed his own drink, flashed Kingsley and Tonks, who were deep in conversation, a big smile and headed outside, Kal following close behind. Regulus and Remus watched them from opposite sides of the room and sighed simultaneously. Sirius led Kal down the garden until they were right at the bottom, surrounded by trees, "That's the Lilum parresium." Sirius smirked, pointing to one of the trees, "James planted it the day he and Lily got married."

Kal made a shocked face, "And I thought you were making the whole thing up."

"Like you were?" Sirius laughed.

Kal shrugged, "I wanted to be alone with you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and being away from you is killing me." Kal whispered, tears now in his eyes as he turned to look at Sirius, "Just… Please Sirius… Just look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel the same."

"I…I can't." Sirius said quietly, looking away from Kal, towards the house where they could hear music and people laughing.

"Why not?" Kal pushed.

"Because I love you too." Sirius admitted, "So fucking much. But that doesn't make this right!! I really can't lose James."

"You wont. He'll never know." Kal almost pleaded.

Sirius snorted "Bollocks. Nothing ever stays secret for long."

"Maybe not but we can keep it secret, at least until I'm seventeen, they're more likely to accept it then." Kal said.

"Kal…" Sirius tried.

"Please! At least just think about it." Kal begged, Sirius frowned slightly before reaching over and brushing a tear off Kal's cheek, then he leant forwards and covered the teenagers lips with his own…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

"Lucius!Severus! Can I have a word?" James asked, approaching the pair, the two frowned but nodded and followed James into his study.

"Is this about Kal?" Lucius asked, worried that James was going to ask that the teenager moved in with him.

"No, no it's not… It's about Blaise."

"Blaise?" Severus asked in surprise.

James nodded, "As you probably know Charles Zabini is an unspeakable, he's currently on a mission."

"Yeah we know that, it's why Blaise is staying at ours. What's happened?" Lucius asked.

"Charles and his team were in Russia." James explained, "But we've lost contact with them. None of their trackers are showing up and we can't seem to track their magic either. The ministry has just sent another team out in the hope of finding them but generally if you can't track someones magic it means that they're..." James trailed off.

"Dead." Severus finished for him.

"Yeah." James muttered. "Alastair Moody has asked that Blaise remains with you, at least until we have more information." He added quietly, "Would that be- "

"Yes, yes sure." Lucius said quickly, "We'll tell him as well, I don't want some Ministry person he doesn't know doing it." Lucius sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Merlin, Poor kid turns sixteen in four days."

James winced, as if the next few weeks weren't going to be hard enough on Blaise. "I had a look at the Zabini's files." He told them. "You're down as his godparents…"

"Blaise is like a son to us." Severus said, "If the Ministry don't find Charles then we will do everything we can to keep Blaise with us."

"Understood." James said, "I can get you some information on how to do that and which forms you will need if you'd like." Lucius nodded and thanked James. "I can keep an eye on Draco and Kal for the next few hours if you want to take Blaise back to yours and talk to him privately." James said.

"That would be brilliant. We'll tell them now that we are leaving then and one of us will be back in a few hours to collect them." Severus said, James nodded his agreement and all three men left the study. "You get Blaise and talk to Drake." Severus told Lucius spotting the two teenagers sat on one of the sofa's, "I'll go find Kal."

Lucius nodded and walked over to Draco and Blaise, as soon as he reached the boys Lucius realised something was up, Draco was leaning against Blaise and was talking nonsense, slurring his words, "Has he been drinking?" Lucius asked Blaise angrily, totally forgetting the situation.

Blaise winced, "We both had a small drink." He admitted, "But then I went to the loo and when I came back Drake was like this."

Lucius cursed and looked around the room, "Regulus!" He yelled, spotting the man.

Regulus walked over quickly, "What's up?"

"Draco's drunk, can you take him back to your flat, sober him up. Sev or I will come and fetch him in an hour or two, I'll explain later." Lucius promised,

Regulus frowned but, trusting his friend, nodded and helped Draco up. "Come on then boozy." He said, half dragging him over to the floo and heading back to his flat.

Lucius watched them go and sighed, "Sev and I need to talk to you." He told Blaise quietly, "But it's probably best done somewhere private." Blaise frowned but agreed, walking over to the fireplace, Severus joined them moments later, "Kal okay?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, He and Black were having a nice chat about some tree." Severus said making Blaise laugh, Lucius bit his lip and handed out the floo powder, "Let's go." He said. Severus went first, followed by Blaise, Lucius sighed as he stepped into the fireplace, time for one of the most difficult discussions ever…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kal and Sirius watched as Severus walked away, back towards the house, "Oh Merlin that was close." Sirius mumbled, leaning against a tree and letting out a deep breathe, "If he hadn't been calling your name…"

"But he was." Kal replied.

"That's not the point." Sirius snapped, he let out a groan before slamming his fist into the tree opposite him, Kal winced as he heard the loud crack that signalled a broken bone, "That… that kiss should not have happened. We cannot be together Kal." Sirius growled, trying not to scream at the pain radiating from his knuckles.

Kal stared at Sirius and a small tear trickled down his cheek, "Okay" He whispered, "If you think it's best." Kal turned away from Sirius and began to walk up towards the path, Sirius bit his lip before grabbing hold of Kal's arm, spinning the boy around and kissing him firmly. Kal jerked away, "No!" He snapped, "You can't just act like it's over one minute and then kiss me the next! Make your mind up Sirius."

"I… I want you." Sirius whispered, "So much Kal."

Kal gave a small smile and pressed a soft kiss to Sirius' lips. "Good, that's all I need to know…"

* * *

**More Kal/Sirius in the next chapter I promise, plus a bit more about Draco.**

**Please review.  
**


	17. Families

_**Sorry for the delay.**_

* * *

**~*~*~*~  
**

**Families.**

**~*~*~*~**

Kal stepped through the floo back into his house, Lucius following close behind, "Sit down, Sev's just getting Draco, we need to talk to you both." Lucius said quietly.

"About what?" Kal asked suspiciously.

"Just… Just wait until Sev and Drake get here." Lucius said tiredly, sitting down on one of the sofa's. Kal frowned and sat opposite his father, the floo went off a few moments later and Regulus stepped through, followed by Draco and Severus. "Sit down." Lucius told Draco who did as he was told, wondering if he was going to be yelled at for getting drunk… It wasn't fair, Regulus had already yelled at him loads. "Blaise's father is missing." Lucius told Kal and Draco.

Draco blinked, "Wha- What?"

"He was on a mission in Russia but the ministry has lost all contact with his team. They're doing everything they can to find him but… it doesn't look good." Lucius explained softly.

"What'll happen to Blaise?" Kal asked.

"Well, Sev and I are down as his godparents so we'll probably get custody if Charles is indeed… dead." Lucius said. "Meaning that Blaise would come and live here with us."

Draco frowned, "Is… Is Blaise okay? I mean… Can I go and see him?"

Severus nodded, "He said he was going to try and get some sleep but I don't see why you can't just pop your head in, try to help him through this in whatever way you can." Draco nodded and stood up, "We'll talk tomorrow about what happened earlier." Severus added, looking Draco directly in the eye, Draco flushed and left the room quickly.

Kal moved from where he was sitting and went and sat next to Lucius, curling up next to his father and placing his head on Lucius' arm, Lucius moved slightly so that he could wrap his arm around Kal. "Long day." He muttered, Severus sat down on the other side of Kal and took Lucius' hand, Regulus sat opposite them. "You have a good time tonight?" Lucius asked Kal who shrugged.

"It was alright, talked to James a bit more, and to his friends." Kal let out a deep brethe, "I just… I don't want to talk about it now okay? It's just too… too much, plus with what's happening with Blaise…" Kal gave another small shrug, "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay, If you're sure." Lucius said, "But we're here if you need to talk… And I'll wake you up tomorrow morning for your session with Healer Sato." Kal pulled a face but nodded and stood up, he hugged his fathers and his godfather before leaving the room, heading upstairs.

Severus moved closer to Lucius once Kal was gone and Lucius hugged him tightly. "What we going to do about Drake?" Severus asked, absentmindedly running his fingers through Lucius' hair.

"I whalloped him." Regulus burst out, both other men turned to him and he winced slightly, "I'd sobered him up a bait and asked what the hell he was playing at… Then he started saying that he just wanted to forget all the bad stuff and that it was none of my business anyway and I just lost it… He reminded me too much of me and I got scared, so I swatted him… twice. I'm sorry."

"Reg, you're his godfather and we asked you to watch him for a couple of hours, you had every right to discipline him. And you know we're not against spanking the boys so there really is nothing to apologise for, besides you always used to swat Drake when he was younger." Lucius pointed out. "How did he react anyway?"

"He burst into tears, kept apologising. Wouldn't tell me what he wanted to forget in the first place though… I think it's about more than just the seventh years." Regulus said sadly, "However he did promise never to drink such a stupid amount of alcohol in one go again."

Lucius sighed, "Well that's good I suppose." He muttered. "Thank you Regulus. Now you should get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"So do you." Regulus pouted.

"Yes and we will be heading to bed in a moment." Lucius said, almost sternly, Regulus pulled a face and stood up, saying goodnight quietly before leaving the room. "Don't you sometimes feel like we have three kids and not two?" Severus asked softly once Regulus had gone.

Lucius laughed, "All the time." He admitted.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~

Kal sat down on his bed and pulled his mobile out from under his pillow, _one new message from Siri, _Kal clicked on the button to open the message. _You free on Saturday? Xxxxxxxxxxx_

Kal grinned and typed out a reply, _ Saturday as in tomorrow? Yep, You want to meet up? Xxxxxxxxxx_

The reply was instant, _Yeah, come to mine by midnight? Love you. Xxxxxxx_

_I'll be there. Love you too. Xxxxxxxxxxx_ Kal grinned as he clicked send and then jumped guiltily as his bedroom door opened, he looked up to see Draco, "You ever heard of knocking?" Kal snapped.

"Sorry." Draco muttered.

Kal frowned, "Are you okay? You just seem a little… I dunno… off."

Draco gave a small shrug and walked further into the room, closing the door behind him, "Just a tad hungover." He smirked.

"Bet dad's delighted." Kal said, rolling his eyes and shifting so that Draco could sit next to him on the bed.

"Said we'd talk tomorrow… Reg already yelled a ton…" Draco shrugged, sitting down.

Kal nodded, "How's Blaise?" He asked, worried about the boy he viewed as family.

Draco pulled a face, "He's adamant that his dad's okay and there's just a small problem with the tracker spells which is why the ministry can't find his dad… Poor thing."

"What are the actual chances of Mr Zabini still being alive?" Kal asked quietly.

Draco shrugged, "Probably not good." He replied quietly, Kal let out a sigh and rested his head on Draco's shoulder, Draco wrapped his arm around his younger brother. "Are you gonna go and live with James Potter?" Draco asked suddenly, sounding scared.

"WHAT?! No…" Kal promised. "Where the hell did that come from?" He asked.

"I dunno… Just… well he's your dad." Draco muttered, he gave a small shrug, "I don't wanna lose you." It was the reason he'd got drunk to be honest but he didn't admit that to Kal. He had wanted to forget about the fact that he might lose his brother… "I'm going nowhere Drake, I promise." Kal said softly. Draco gave a small nod and buried his head in Kal's shoulder. "Can I sleep in here tonight? He mumbled into his brother's shoulder.

"Of course."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Blaise closed his bedroom door quietly and walked down the stairs, heading towards the large kitchen, knowing he wouldn't get back to sleep without a cup of tea. He was surprised to find the kitchen light on and Regulus sat at the table. "Hey." Regulus said quietly, Blaise gave a half smile in reply. "Couldn't sleep?" Regulus asked, Blaise nodded his head, "Me either, sit down, I'll make you a cuppa." Regulus offered.

"Ta." Blaise muttered, sitting down at the table.

Regulus made them both mugs of tea, "Want to take it into the sitting room? It's warmer in there." He offered, Blaise nodded and gratefully took his tea, heading into the sitting room and dropping onto the sofa.

"Do you think I'm being stupid?" Blaise asked quietly as he curled his feet up under himself, "For believing that my dad's okay."

"I think optimism is always a good thing." Regulus said, "But you have to be careful not to pin too many hopes on him returning, just in case he doesn't." He added, choosing his words carefully.

Blaise gave a small nod and took a big gulp of tea, wincing as it burnt his throat. "It's my birthday in a few days…" Blaise muttered, "Dad was gonna let me have a party and then he was going to take me to Greece for five days over Easter. We were gonna go visit Mom's grave…" Regulus moved to sit next to Blaise and pulled him into a tight hug, Blaise turned and pressed his face into the man's chest, letting the tears streak down his cheeks and soak into Regulus' shirt. They stayed like that for several hours, Regulus holding Blaise close and whispering comforting things, until finally they both drifted off to sleep.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"NO! Don't hurt me! Please!"

Draco woke up at the noise and took a second to realise it was his brother, "Hey, Shh… You're okay." He said, trying to wake Kal up but the boy continued to thrash about in his sleep,

"No! Please don't!"

The bedroom door burst open and Severus and Lucius' came in, they seemed mildly surprised to see Draco but didn't comment, instead sitting on the bed, "Kal." Lucius said, his voice held a tone of authority, "Kal, wake up now."

"Don't hurt me!" Kal sobbed in his sleep.

"Kal, It's okay. You are safe now remember?" Lucius said, shaking the boy's shoulder gently and finally waking him.

Kal's eyes opened, "Dad?" He croaked.

"I'm here." Lucius promised and pulled his son into a hug.

Kal sobbed into his fathers shoulder, "They hurt me." He whimpered. Severus wrapped an arm around Draco, knowing that seeing his brother upset was hard for him.

"I know baby, but you're safe now." Lucius assured Kal. It took Kal a while to calm down but finally he stopped crying, "You need to -"

"Write it down." Kal finished for his father, Lucius gave a small nod and Kal fished under his pillow for his notebook and pen.

"Drake, let's go get Kal's potion yeah?" Severus said and led the boy out of the room, wanting to make sure he was okay as he hadn't witnessed one of Kal's nightmares in several months and they were quite disturbing to watch.

"Okay?" Lucius asked as Kal put the notebook back under his pillow.

"Yeah… They just freak me out a bit." Kal muttered.

"Well that's understandable." Lucius smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his son's head. "You okay in here tonight or do you want to come in with me and dad?"

"I'll be fine in here with Drake." Kal said quietly as Draco and Severus walked back in, Severus handed Kal a potion which he swallowed before leaning back against the pillows.

"We'll go to bed then, call us if you need anything okay?" Lucius said softly, Kal nodded and Lucius kissed his forehead again before doing the same to Draco's. Severus hugged both boys before dimming the lights and leaving the room with Lucius. Draco climbed into the bed next to Kal, "You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine… Let's get some sleep." Kal said, Draco nodded and snuggled further into the pillows.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Blaise woke up at around four o'clock because he was cold, he reached over the back of the sofa and pulled the blanket that was there down over himself and Regulus, who was still fast asleep. Blaise snuggled back into the man's chest to get a bit more sleep but stopped as he felt something plastic rustle in Regulus' shirt pocket. Unable to help but be nosy Blaise slid his hand inside the pocket and drew out a small plastic bag, inside the bag were four small, white, pills. Hiddle.

* * *

_**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you were my inspiration for this one. Let me know what you thought of it.**_


	18. Sighing

_**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter,**_

* * *

**~*~*~*~**

**Sighing...**

**~*~*~*~**

Blaise stared at the drugs, he'd known about Regulus' addiction for a while, Draco had told him when the man had first gone into rehab… But Blaise had thought that Regulus was clean now and had no idea what to do with the knowledge that he wasn't… He could tell Lucius or Severus… or maybe Draco… Or he could ask Regulus about it… Or… Or he could do nothing. Blaise sighed, he had enough crap going on in his own life right now, why should he have to deal with the stupid decisions other people made?! If Regulus wanted to take drugs then Regulus could take drugs… he was an adult after all and perfectly capable of making his own decisions…. Blaise slid the packet of pills back into Regulus' shirt pocket before standing up and heading to bed.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Kal." Lucius said, shaking his son's shoulder, "Time to wake up."

"Go 'way." Kal mumbled and buried further into his pillow.

Lucius sighed, he'd only just managed to wake Draco up enough to send him to his own room and now he was having trouble with Kal too! "Kal, Time to get up. You have a meeting with Healer Sato in half an hour."

"Don' wanna go." Kal said grumpily, pulling his duvet over his head. Lucius sighed and yanked his son's duvet off the bed making Kal whine and curl up into a small ball.

"There's coffee in the kitchen." Lucius tried to bribe and Kal finally looked up.

"Coffee isn't going to make me want to go and see the shrink dad." He snapped before dropping his head back onto his pillow.

"Okay so how about afterwards Sev and I take you to buy that new book you wanted." Lucius offered, sitting on the end of the bed, Kal looked up at him in shock, "Well you deserve it after the past few weeks." Lucius shrugged and Kal instantly felt guilty for planning on sneaking out that night.

Kal sat up slightly "So… Coffee?" He asked quietly.

"Umm yeah, it's in the kitchen. Be quiet on your way down though, Reg fell asleep in the living room." Lucius said, pressing a soft kiss to his son's forehead before leaving the room. Kal let out a soft sigh before pulling himself out of bed and going into his bathroom. When he arrived in the kitchen twenty minutes later Regulus was awake and sat at the table with Severus and Lucius. "Morning." Kal mumbled as he sat down in one of the chairs by the table, Lucius instantly rose and filled a mug with coffee, handing it to his son. "Thanks." Kal said, taking a big gulp before grabbing some of the toast off the table.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Severus asked his son.

Kal gave a small shrug, "Alright." He mumbled, "I'm… I'm sorry for waking you up last night."

"Kal!" Lucius growled, "How many times must we say it? You don't have to apologise for having nightmares." Kal simply shrugged and the three older men sighed. "We should get going." Lucius told Kal, "You got your notebook."

"Yup." Kal said, taking a last bite of his toast and heading into the living room. Lucius gave Severus a quick kiss before following Kal to the floo. Severus turned to Regulus, "You know when we said you could move in we did mean you could sleep in a bed." He smirked.

Regulus flushed, "I couldn't sleep." He explained, "So I came to make a mug of tea and bumped into Blaise, we talked for a bit and then he fell asleep… Must have woken up and gone back to bed at some point."

Severus frowned, "How is he?"

"Bit of a mess." Regulus sighed, grabbing the last piece of toast off Kal's plate.

Severus sighed, "I'll try and talk to him later… Dunno what good it'll do though."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kal walked into the living room after flooing home from his session with Healer Sato and sat down next to Draco, "Hey, How was your session?" Draco asked. Kal searched his brother's face for a smirk but couldn't find any trace of one so he nodded slowly "Was okay."

"I... I am sorry for what I said before... about seeing a shrink making you stupid." Draco mumbled, "I was wrong... Sorry."

"'S'okay." Kal smiled. "We're all prats sometimes." He added with a smirk making Draco pout. "I... I'm going out tonight." Kal said quietly, "I need to see Sirius, pick up my stuff." He lied, "Can you cover for me?"

Draco let out a small sigh and gave Kal a slightly irritated look, "Just this once." He said earning himself a grin off Kal, "But only once." Draco repeated and Kal gave a nod.

"Thanks." He said softly.

"You and Sirius definitely over then?" Draco asked.

Kal bit at his lip, he hated lying to Draco but the other teenager had been acting so odd lately he wasn't sure if he could trust him anymore, "Yeah." He said quietly, "Yeah we're over."

"Shit… Sorry bro… You must be pretty cut up."

Kal gave a small nod, "Can we talk about something else?" He asked, trying to ignore the overwhelming sense of guilt he was feeling.

"Sure… Sure…"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Hey, do you have any milk?" James asked as he stepped through Sirius' floo into the man's kitchen.

"I dunno, did you and Rem buy me some the other day?" Sirius asked in reply, he was sat at the kitchen table filling in a form for work. James frowned before nodding, "It's in the fridge then." Sirius said.

James crossed to the fridge and pulled the carton of milk out, "Have you eaten yet today?"

"No."

"Well come over to mine then, Rem's making pancakes." James offered. Sirius wrinkled his nose, not wanting to get in the way, "Please Siri!" James begged, "I feel like we barely see each other any more,"

"We work together on pretty much a daily basis." Sirius pointed out,

James sighed, "Yeah... But we don't talk like we used to." He said sadly.

Sirius looked at his friend, he had a point... "Pancakes sound great." Sirius said with a smile and pushed the piece of parchment away from him before standing up. James grinned and hugged his friend before flooing back home, Sirius gave a small sigh before following him, it was going to be a long day...

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"You okay?" Blaise asked Draco who frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Blaise shrugged, "Heard you puking earlier..." He said quietly. Draco paled slightly and muttered something about a stomach bug. "Right..." Blaise said, drawing out the word in a way that said he didn't believe Draco for a second, "You're pretty skinny these days.." Blaise added and Draco narrowed his eyes slightly.

"So?" He said defiantly.

Blaise shrugged, "Just wondered if the two were connected somehow."

Draco's eyes narrowed even more, "Don't be ridiculous." He snapped, "I have a stomach bug that's all, now if you'll excuse me I have to go and speak to Kal." He lied, swiftly standing up and leaving the room. Once outside he closed the door quickly and sat down on the landing, "Oh shit." Why the hell did Blaise have to be so interfering?!

Inside the bedroom Blaise let out a groan and dropped his head onto Draco's pillow as he realised that he had been right about the teenager, he was definitely making himself throw up... Blaise bit his lip as he wondered what to do but was pulled out of his thoughts as a black owl flew through the window and dropped a package onto the bed next to him...

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Night son." Lucius said, pressing a soft kiss to Kal's forehead, "If you need anything just yell."

"Sure, night dad." Kal mumbled, already half alseep. Lucius gave a small smile and headed down the corridor to his and Severus' room. Severus was lying on the bed reading and Lucius pulled his cloak and boots off before joining his husband, "Kal okay?" Severus asked, not looking up from his book.

"Yeah, just tired I think."

"Well." Severus smirked, finally putting his book down, "Everyone else appears to be in bed..."

Lucius' face broke into a grin as he realised just what his husband was saying, "Oh yeah?" He asked, trailing his hand along Severus' shoulder blades.

"Yes... So how about we get out of these clothes... Maybe share a bath?"

"I like the sound of that." Lucius agreed, pulling Severus to his feet and into the bathroom. It was nice to have a bit of time to themselves after all the dramas of the past few months. As Lucius walked into the bathroom he let out a gasp, the bathtub was full of bubbly water, there were candles all around the bathroom and balanced on the edge of the bathtub were two glasses filled with red wine. "Figured we deserved a treat." Severus whispered in Lucius' ear, nipping at his earlobe and making him groan.

"When did you have time to do all this?!" Lucius asked, spinning around so that he could kiss his husband.

"Magic." Severus smirked making Lucius laugh.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

Kal glanced at the clock, ten to midnight, he picked up the floo powder. "Where are you going?" Kal jumped guiltily and spun around to face Blaise who was stood in the kitchen doorway.

"I.. I was just... A friend's place... Don't tell my dads." Kal begged.

Blaise looked at the slightly younger teenager with a stern expression before he broke into a cheeky grin, "Secret boyfriend?" He asked, "Don't worry your secret's safe with me. Use the floo at my place if you don't want your parents to trace you."

"Thanks." Kal grinned.

"Entry code is X71Y." Blaise said softly, he moved to hug Kal, "I... You mean a lot to me. Okay? Just... never forget that." He added, he sounded different, sad somehow and Kal frowned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... Just remember okay?"

Kal raised a slight eyebrow, "Yeah okay, You mean a lot to me too." He squeezed Blaise gently before letting go and crossing to the fire, throwing the floo powder in and then stepping into the green flames and shouting out, "X71Y." Blaise watched as the flames shot up and Kal disappeared, then he pulled a two way mirror from his pocket...

* * *

_**Please let me know what you think.**_


	19. Mortal danger

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Mortal danger.  
**

**~*~*~*~*~**

Kal let out a happy sigh as he dropped his head backwards into the pillows, "I love you." He told Sirius who was still trying to regulate his breathing post orgasm. "I love you too." Sirius whispered, laying his head next to Kal's.

Kal threaded his fingers through Sirius', "I wish we didn't have to hide, I wish I could tell the world that I love you." He mumbled.

"I know baby, me too. Maybe one day… when you're older." Sirius replied, kissing Kal softly, kal kissed back and their tongues moved together lazily. When they parted Kal rested his head against Sirius' chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Sirius wrapped his arms around Kal, "I wish we could stay like this forever." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the teenager's forehead.

"Me too." Kal sighed, smirking slightly as his breathe ghosted across Sirius' bare chest, making it tremble slightly, he let out another small puff of air an gave a small giggle as Sirius' nipples hardened,

"Brat." Sirius said good naturedly, tussling Kal's hair.

"You love it." Kal smirked in reply, moving so that he could kiss Sirius again. "I never knew it was possible to love anyone this much..." He said quietly when they parted.

"Me either." Sirius admitted, threading his fingers through Kal's hair.

"Never?" Kal asked in shock, he'd kind of assumed that Sirius had, since the man was quite a bit older than himself,

"Nope." Sirius shrugged, "I mean... I've had relationships that have meant a lot but I've never felt this way about anyone before... Closest I ever got was falling in love with a close friend, started when I was fifteen and lasted seven years... He never felt the same way. Kind of made things awkward but... well I got over it, met another guy, moved on... And now I've got you, and I couldn't be happier." Sirius smiled, he moved to kiss Kal but the teenager pulled away.

"Which close friend?" He asked, his voice blank of all emotion.

Sirius frowned slightly before his eyes widened with understanding of what Kal was really asking, "Not James! Christ no! Trust me babe... had I been in love with James for seven years I would have told you. I promise." Sirius said.

Kal nodded, "So who?" He asked, snuggling back into Sirius.

"Remus." Sirius mumbled.

Kal smirked slightly, "Isn't he shagging James now?"

"How the hell do you know that?! Kal... You can't tell anyone, It would -"

"Would you chill?" Kal interrupted, "I wasn't going to tell anyone... I saw them kissing when I was leaving yours the other day... It doesn't matter to me, okay?" Sirius gave a small nod and kissed Kal gently, "Is it awkward?" Kal asked when they parted, "Cause you were in love with him for so long and now he's with James."

"No, It's fine." Sirius said, "I've had ages to get over him plus like I said before... I have you now... and they're happy so..." He trailed off, giving a small shrug. Kal smiled up at him and pressed a soft kiss to Sirius' neck, the older man gave a soft moan, his hands moving to clutch at Kal's arms as the teenager continued to kiss down across his neck and chest,

"Make love to me?" Kal whispered. Sirius didn't reply, he simply kissed the boy gently on the lips and picked up the bottle of lube off the bedside table...

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was six in the morning, Kal and Sirius were asleep, Kal wrapped around Sirius, when the ringing sound woke them up, Kal groaned and grabbed his phone off the bedside table, he quickly read the message that had arrived, it was from Blaise and simply said, _Lucius knows,_ "Oh shit." Kal muttered, "My dad knows I'm gone, I have to get home." He gave a small sigh and kissed Sirius softly before climbing out of the bed and casting a cleaning charm on himself.

"You want me to walk you?" Sirius asked as Kal pulled his clothes on quickly, "I don't like the thought of you going home alone…"

"Sirius I'll be fine, I'm flooing to Blaise's house and then home anyway, trust me, I'll manage." Kal said softly.

"Well text me when you get home, just so I know you're okay?" Sirius asked, Kal rolled his eyes but agreed and kissed Sirius one last time before heading downstairs and flooing away. As Kal stepped through the floo into the Zabini's living room he noticed three men stood directly in front of him, he instantly moved to grab his wand but the men were too fast and Kal couldn't dodge the three stunning spells sent his way... The last thing he saw before his world went black was a face he recognised all too well from his nightmares...

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Kal's gone again." Lucius growled, walking into his and Severus' room, Severus who was half asleep gave him a confused look, "I thought I heard him having a dream but when I went in there the room was empty." Lucius explained.

Severus, who was slightly more awake by now sighed, "Okay well just... I dunno, come back to bed love, we'll deal with him later when he gets back."

"Nah, it's half seven, Draco and Blaise are already up, couldn't sleep apparently." Lucius said, beginning to get dressed, Severus pulled a face and climbed out of the bed. "You can go back to sleep for a bit if you want." Lucius offered.

"Nah, I'm already awake. The joys of parenting…" Severus muttered, rolling his eyes.

Lucius looked at him strangely, "Do you regret it? Taking on Draco and then adopting Kal?"

"What?! No of course I don't… Draco is my son in everything but blood, as is Kal… Why the hell would you think I'd regret it?" Severus asked, looking at his husband.

Lucius gave a small shrug, "Can't help but wonder if, without the boys, we would still be together…" He sighed.

"I know we would." Severus answered softly, kissing his husband, "Because I love you, and you love me… And we've been through hell together but it's made us stronger. Trust me Luc, I'm going nowhere." He promised, pleased when Lucius nodded. They went through this at least once a year, Lucius always thought that he wasn't good enough for Severus and that the only reason Severus stuck around was for the boys sake. "I love you." Severus repeated,

"Love you too." Lucius mumbled, burying his head in Severus' neck and inhaling his husband's scent, Severus pulled back slightly and kissed Lucisu, his hands moving to cup the man's hips and pull him as close as possible. Lucius' own hands moved to hold Severus waist, stroking at the bit of skin on show there.. They were interrupted as their bedroom door burst open and Regulus ran in, "It's Kal!! His hand on the family clock is pointing at 'Mortal danger'!!" The younger man yelled.

"What?!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kal woke up in a dingy cell, he gave a groan and sat up slowly, wrinkling his nose at the disgusting smell. "Hello." Came a silky voice from in front of the cell door and Kal looked up, scowling at his captor, "You probably don't remember me but -"

"Oh I remember." Kal spat.

"Good…" The man smirked, "Although maybe I should give you a small reminder, just to make sure you don't have me mixed up with someone else." Before Kal could even think he was hit with the most excruciating pain possible, as soon as it had hit it was gone.

"Nope, definitely you." Kal managed to grind out, his hands shaking.

The man gave a horrible grin that sent shivers through Kal, "You must be lonely." He hissed, "Oh well, not to worry… Your family will be here soon."

Kal's mouth dropped, "What? But…. What do you want?!" He yelled.

"Oh it isn't about what I want sweet child… It' about what the Dark Lord wants… and he wants your family…" The man said, laughing coldly at Kal. "You wont get away with this." Kal said, trying not to let his voice give away how scared he was.

The man simply smirked and raised his wand again, "Crucio."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"We'll find him, I've already called the Aurours…" Severus said, trying to reassure both himself and his husband.

"Where could he possibly be?!" Lucius continued to pace the living room, Draco and Blaise exchanged looks before they both returned their eyes to the floor, Lucius noticed and knew instantly that they were hiding something. "Please boys... If you know anything..." He trailed off as he sat down, putting his head in his hands, Draco glanced at the family clock where Kal's hand still pointed to _'Mortal danger_.'

"He... He was going to see a friend." Draco admitted quietly,

"He was flooing to my house before going to theirs so that you couldn't trace him." Blaise added.

Lucius ground his teeth, "Right, we better go to yours and trace where he went from there then." He said, "I'll deal with you later." He added, scowling at Draco and Blaise who at least had the decency to look ashamed. Lucius grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fire, calling out the Zabini's floo code, Severus followed him quickly as did Regulus. Draco and Blaise exchanged looks and Draco stepped into the fire too.

When he stepped out he almost tripped over his father's unconscious body and let out a small scream. "Hello Draco." Come a voice and Draco looked up, into the eyes of his uncle-in-law Rodolphus Lestrange.

"What have you done to them?" Draco whispered, indicating Severus, Regulus and Lucius. "And where's Kal?" And where was Blaise he asked himself, he'd thought the other teenager was right behind him, maybe he'd stayed to talk to the aurours.

"Your family is fine." Rodolphus soothed, bringing Draco back to the present, "Now it's time for you to make a choice..."

Draco frowned, "Wha- What choice?" He croaked.

"I think you already know. I know young Marcus Flint has been having words with you about it..." Rodolphus said, raising an eyebrow at his nephew-in-law.

"I wont betray my family." Draco growled.

"Suit yourself." Rodolphus shrugged, flicking his wand and sending the boy falling unconcious to the floor.

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	20. secrets and lies

**Previously**_: "I think you already know. I know young Marcus Flint has been having words with you about it..." Rodolphus said, raising an eyebrow at his nephew-in-law. "I wont betray my family." Draco growled._

_"Suit yourself." Rodolphus shrugged, flicking his wand and sending the boy falling unconscious to the floor._

* * *

**~*~*~*~****  
**

**Secrets and lies...**

**~*~*~*~**

Kal's head shot up as the cell door was opened and his family were thrown in. "What have you done to them?!" He screamed at Rodolphus, running over to Lucius and checking he still had a pulse.

"Oh calm down." Rodolphus snapped, "They've only been stunned." He turned and walked out of the room the cell was in, slamming the door behind him. Kal sank to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, finally letting himself cry.

Lucius was the first to wake up, he spotted Kal instantly and sat up, pulling his son into a tight hug, "Thank Merlin… we thought you were…"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Kal sobbed. "I shouldn't have snuck out… I just wanted to see him and… This is all my fault."

"No. No don't you dare blame yourself." Lucius said, cradling his son and kissing his forehead.

A low groan showed them that Severus was awake and the man slowly sat up, "Kal!" He breathed upon seeing his son and wrapped his arms around both him and Lucius.

"What happened?" Regulus asked croakily as he too woke up, "Where are we?"

"Death eaters." Kal whispered, "Somehow they knew where to find us… I recognised the man, from my dreams but… I don't know his name."

"Rodolphus." Draco said, sitting up and rubbing his face, "Rodolphus Lestrange." The others turned to look at him, "He tried to get me to join… I said no." Draco muttered.

"Of course you did." Regulus said, wrapping his arm around the boy.

Kal gave a small shiver, "I'm scared." He whispered and Lucius drew him even closer, not sure what he could possibly say to help the boy.

**~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~**

Sirius, James and Remus were sat in James' living room when the floo burst into life and Blaise ran through, "They're hurt, they're really hurt!" He yelled

"Who are?" Sirius asked.

"Lucius, Sev and Kal." Blaise said quickly, "They're at my house but I can't help them."

James frowned, "What happened?"

"I don't know but there's blood. Please help them!" Blaise begged. "Fire code is X71Y." All three men nodded and garbebd the floo powder, James paused only to tell Blaise to call the aurours before he stepped into the fire, followed swiftly by Sirus and Remus. As they stepped out into the Zabini living room they found themselves surrounded by death eaters and James cursed for letting himself fall into that trap, he grabbed hold of Remus and Sirius' hands as the stunning spells came flying towards them.

**~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~**

James let out a groan as he woke up, he looked about the cell he was in and sighed when he saw Kal, Draco, Lucius, Regulus, Severus and Remus. "Where's Sirius?" He asked suddenly and Regulus pointed to Sirius' still unconcious form on the floo beside him. "Oh." James mumbled, sitting up slightly and massaging his head. Remus gave a sigh and drew his knees up to his chest, hugging them to himself, James squeezed his lover's shoulder comfortingly. Sirius woke up with a gasp, James was by his side instantly, "It's okay, you're okay." He said, Kal frowned when he noticed the man was holding Sirius' hands together so that he couldn't lash out.

"No!" Sirius yelled.

"He got injured on a death eater raid a few years back." Remus explained to Regulus who looked scared, "Now when he wakes up from being stunned he tends to react like this."

"Sirius, you're okay." James said again.

"Jay?" Sirius whispered.

James gave a small, unhappy laugh, "Yeah." He said, letting go of Sirius' hands.

"What happened?! Blaise said Kal was hurt..." Sirius said, he looked around then and spotted the other people, "Oh thank god you're okay." He whispered before explaining,"Blaise said Lucius and Severus and Kal were bleeding..."

Lucius sighed, "It was a trap..." He explained. "Blaise must have -"

The man was cut off as the door to the room opened and Rodolphus walked in, followed by another death eater and Blaise. They walked over to the cell, Blaise's eyes were trained on the floor and he refused to look at any of the people in the cell as Rodolphus unlocked the door. "In you go." Rodolphus said, looking at Blaise.

"What?" The teenager croaked, "But... You said- You promised... My dad." He seemed unable to form straight sentences and Rodolphus smirked. Lucius winced as he realised exactly why Blaise had betrayed them,

Rodolphus then let out a cold laugh "Your father is dead." He said.

"What?"

"Died days ago... and you actually believed we were holding him prisoner in exchange for this lot!!" Rodolphus laughed, "Tragic boy..." He whispered before shoving Blaise into the cell and locking the door.

"No..." Blaise whispered, finally understanding, "NO!! YOU PROMISED!!" He screamed, flinging himself at the door, Rodolphus simply laughed and left. There was absolute silence for a second before Blaise fell to the floor and let out the most heartbreaking scream any of them had ever heard. "No! No." He sobbed over and over again, Severus was the first to react and moved closer to the boy, cradling him close, "He's dead." Blaise choked out.

Severus pressed a kiss ot the boy's head, stroking his hair as Blaise continued to sob and retch. "You have to calm down B, You're making yourself sick..." Severus said softly.

"Don't care." Blaise muttered, his breathing wasn't right and Severus looked at the other adults in panic.

Draco was the one who reacted though and went to his friend, "B, don't you fucking dare do this now. You got us into this mess and you're going to help get us out of it. Then, when we're home, you can breakdown, where people can help you properly." The teenager said sternly, everyone looked at him like he was thick but Blaise finally stopped sobbing loudly and looked up. "There, that's better. Now you have to tell us everything that you told the death eaters, and everything they told you." Draco said.

"I… I… They sent me an owl, with a two way mirror, the note only said 'We have your father. Use the mirror, Rodolphus Lestrange.' So I used it… And they did have my dad! I swear they did! He was tied up and gagged and hurt…" Blaise trailed off, more tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Polyjuice." James whispered and Regulus nodded his agreement.

"I… At first they just wanted information, I said no but then they cast a crucio on my- on that man in polyjuice. So I told them stuff… Nothing major, just that like, well that Severus and Luc have been arguing more lately… And stuff like that." Blaise muttered, "I'm sorry." He added, Severus continued to hold him and whispered something in the boys ear which made Blaise cry even more but he flung his arms around the older man. After a few moments he drew back and began to talk again, "They said it wasn't enough, that they wanted you lot… They were really hurting da- That man." Blaise sighed, "So I told Kal to use the floo at my house and then sent the death eaters there… Then I sent Kal a message that you knew he was gone so that he would floo there and... well you know the rest." Blaise mumbled, more tears streaking down his cheeks. "Sorry."

"It's fine." James said softly, "Any of us would probably have done the same in your position." Blaise looked up at him and managed a small smile.

Kal stood up and began to pace, "The question is what do they want with us?" He said, making everyone frown.

**~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~**

Three hours later and the door to the room the cell was in opened, Rodolphus walked in with the death eater from earlier. He came and stood in front of the cell and smirked at them all. "I thought we could play a little game… It's called who has the biggest secret!" Rodolphus grinned, everyone looked at him as though he was stupid. "Okay first up… Regulus! Now Regulus here is hiding the fact that he's back on drugs…" Regulus' eyes widened as Severus, Lucius and Sirius looked at him in disappointment, Severus held out his hand and Regulus sighed, reaching into his pocket and handing the drugs over, Severus squeezed his shoulder gently and give him a small smile and Regulus gave a small sigh of relief that they didn't hate him. "Now it's James turn!! James has been having an affair with Lupin for the past few months, all behind his wife's back."

"So what?" Kal said, "It's not like him and Lily are properly together anymore." James sent Kal a stunned look and the boy shrugged before grinning.

Rodolphus scowled, "Lucius, were you aware that your eldest son makes himself vomit so that he can be thing?" Rodolphus asked, raising a slight eyebrow at Draco who paled.

Lucius turned and looked at his son, "Drake?" Draco looked up at his father before looking away again and giving the smallest of nods, Lucius sighed and drew his son into a hug, "It's okay, we'll sort this." He said and Severus nodded his agreement.

"There's nothing to sort." Draco muttered, Lucius ignored him.

Rodolphus smirked and turned to Severus. "Now the big one… So tell me Severus... Why do you dislike Sirius Black? Is it because he nearly got you killed when you were sixteen..." Kal gave a small gasp and Sirius paled, shooting the teenager an 'I'll explain later' look. "Or..." Rodolphus continued silkily, "Is it because he's sleeping with your fifteen year old son?" The few seconds silence after Rodolphus spoke seemed to last forever as Sirius shut his eyes, trying to block the words out and James gave a small gasp, as if not quite believing what he was hearing.

"What?!" Severus growled.

"Oh yes... they've been dating for quite some time now." Rodolphus smirked before turning and leaving the cell. Everyone turned to look at Sirius and Kal.

James opened his mouth to ask, beg, that Sirius tell him that Rodolphus was lying, but one look at the man's face told him otherwise. "You bastard." He yelled, punching his so called friend in the face, Sirius didn't even try to dodge the fist.

Kal on the other hand stepped between Sirius and James before the latter could try anything again. "Stop it please." He begged, tears streaking down his cheeks, "You don't understand..."

"Oh we understand." Lucius growled, moving forwards.

"No you don't!!" Kal screamed, "I love Sirius."

Severus sighed, "You're fifteen, you don't know what love is." He said. Kal gave him a disgusted look before turning away, looking up at Sirius who stared at him. "Siri?" Kal whispered, he knew the man had always had doubts about continuing their relationship. Sirius continued to stare at Kal and the teenager frowned when he saw that the man looked slightly dazed, "Siri?!" He repeated, a note of panic creeping into his voice, Sirius continued to stare straight ahead and blood began to trickle from his nose. "Dad please you have to help him! Something's not right." Kal screamed as Sirius fell to the floor and began began to jerk about, having some sort of fit.

* * *

**Next time: **_"HELP!!" Regulus screamed loudly as James quickly moved Sirius into the recovery position and tried to find his pulse._

_

* * *

_

**Please review.**

**xx  
**


	21. Pain

**Previously:**_ "Dad please you have to help him! Something's not right." Kal screamed as Sirius fell to the floor and began began to jerk about, having some sort of fit._

* * *

**~*~*~*~**

**Pain.**

**~*~*~*~****  
**

"HELP!!" Regulus screamed loudly as James quickly moved Sirius into the recovery position and tried to find his pulse. The door opened and the death eater who had with Regulus walked in, he took one look at Sirius and ran out again, returning seconds later with Rodolphus and several other men in tow. They opened the cell door and two of the men grabbed James, dragging him away from Sirius, another man tried to do the same with Kal but Rodolphus shook his head and the man moved away. Rodolphus cast several spells on Sirisu before turning to the man who had been with him earlier, "Saul, get me a hiplograse and a quantise." Saul nodded and quickly left, returning seconds later with the potions. Rodolphus forced Sirius' mouth open and poured the first potion in, massaging Sirius' throat until he was sure it had gone down, he did the same with the second one. The potions didn't seem to do anything at all and Rodolphus turned to Saul, "Floo him to St Mungo's. Keep your hood up, don't get recognised, just leave him in the lobby." He ordered. The man nodded and cast a feather light charm on Sirius before lifting him up and removing him from the cell,

Kal watched them leave with a terrified look on his face. "Why did you help him?" He asked Rodolphus quietly.

"He is of no importance to us." The man replied coldly, turning and leaving the cell.

Kal sank to the floor, Lucius moved forwards to comfort him but the boy scowled, "Don't you dare. Don't you dare even look at me! Sirius could be dying and I bet you don't even care!!" He screamed. "You said I couldn't love him but you have no idea! None of you do!!"

"Kal..." Severus tried.

"NO!" Kal yelled, jerking away from his dads touch. "Don't touch me!"

As Kal continued to scream James sat down silently, making sure he was as close to Remus as possible and Remus squeezed his knee gently. "You okay?" He whispered.

"I punched him… What if… What if that's why he had the fit?" James asked, tears now streaking down his cheeks.

Remus' eyes widened, he hadn't thought about that. "No Jay. People don't have fits just because of one punch." The werewolf said softly, hoping he was right.

"But…"

"Jay. It was not your fault okay?" Remus said sternly, making the other man look at him, James gave a jerky nod and Remus pulled him closer, pressing a soft kiss to the man's head as he watched Lucius and Severus move away from Kal.

**_*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*_**

Remus opened his eyes and looked around the room, James was fast asleep next to him, Regulus was asleep with his head resting on lucius' knees. Lucius' own head was on Severus' shoulder as he too dozed, Severus' eyes were shut but Remus could tell that the man was awake, his arm was wrapped around Draco who was talking quietly to Blaise. Kal was pacing by the door. Remus stretched and stood up, wandering over to Kal. "Hey." He said softly, Kal simply nodded and continued to pace before eventually stopping and biting at his lip, staring out of the cell door. "You said you remembered Rodolphus from your dreams?" Remus asked Kal who nodded, "Well do you remember being here?"

"No, sorry. I've tried but... Nothing." The teenager said quietly.

"Not your fault." Remus assured him. "Listen.. I... I knew, about you and Sirius." It was all said so softly that no one but Kal could hear it, "And whilst I may not approve because of the age difference I do realise just how much you love each other."

Kal gave a small smile before sighing, "Looks like you're the only one who does." He muttered.

"They'll come 'round." Remus said quietly, "Although... Well it might help Sirius' case if you admit that you lied about your age when you first met him."

"I will, I'll tell them everything. When we're out of here... When I know Sirius is okay." Kal's voice broke at the thought of Sirius being anything but okay and Remus squeezed his shoulder gently. "Thanks." Kal mumbled, "You're not as bad as I first thought." Remus raised a slightly amused eyebrow and Kal flushed, "Saw you and James together before, when I was leaving Siri's house. I thought you were a homewrecking whore to be honest but then when I spoke to James about Lily it was obvious he didn't love her and did love you so..." Kal gave a small shrug and Remus smiled gently.

"I thought I was a homewrecking whore at first too." He said making Kal laugh.

"I don't get it... You had an amazing guy in love with you for seven years and you choose to fall for James!" Kal smirked, "Not that I'm complaining..." He added,

Remus laughed, glad they were distracting themselves from the situation. "Can't believe Sirius told you about that." He muttered, "I tried to love Sirius back but... well it was too wierd you know? We'd been best friends for so long... I screwed up by trying to make it work, kissed him once but felt nothing, unfortunately it just made him think he had a chance but.... Well none of that matters anymore. I've never seen Sirius as happy as he is now."

"If he's even still alive." Kal muttered.

"He is. Sirius is a fighter." Remus said, trying to persuade himself as much as Kal. Kal frowned slightly and raised his hand to his head, "You okay?" Remus asked.

"Really bad headache." The teenager muttered "Umm... That death eater with Rodolphus."

"Saul." Remus supplied.

"Yeah him.. Did you recognise him?" Kal asked.

Remus frowned, "No but Sirius did, he mentioned something about 'bartender' I think."

Kal's eyebrows shot up, "Of course!! He's the bartender at the club where I met Sirius!" He said loudly, Draco and Blaise looked over at him, "That death eater? He bartends at the three broomsticks sometimes too." Draco said. "That must be how he knew so much about us all..."

"Bastard." Kal muttered under his breathe, still massaging his head.

"Have you got a headache?" Severus asked, having opened his eyes. Kal scowled at his father but gave a small nod, "You should try to sleep."Severus said quietly. Kal scowled at him some more and turned back to stare out of the cell door, Severus sighed.

"He's right, you should sleep, You can use my cloak as a pillow." Remus offered, Kal frowned slightly but gave a small nod and thanked the man when he handed over his cloak. Kal curled up in the corner and tried to get to sleep, watching as Remus walked back over to James and curled up around his lover.

_***~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~***_

Kal had about three hours sleep before his usual nightmares began. He was pulled out of the dreams by Severus' voice, begging him to wake up. As Kal opened his eyes he saw everyone watching him and closed them again, groaning slightly, then the images from his dreams came shooting back to him, "Oh fuck."

"What?" Lucius asked.

"I... I... That's what Rodolphus meant by 'He is not important'... He doesn't need you people... You'r only here to make sure I do what they want." Kal whispered, standing up and beginning to pace again.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked but Kal simply shook his head and moved to the bars of the cell.

"Oi! Rodolphus!" He yelled, the main door opened and Rodolphus walked in, moving to stand in front of Kal. "I know what you want." Kal said quietly, "I remember everything now..."

Rodolphus gave what could almost be considered a smile, "The master will be pleased." He said.

"I didn't say I was going to do what is needed." Kal pointed out, Rodolphus' face took on an ugly scowl. "However-" Kal added, "If you tell me what's up with Sirius and promise to leave my family alone then I'll do what you want."

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Sorry it's kinda short but I promise the next one will be longer.**

**x**


	22. Serious

_**A/N: I just wanted to make it clear that Voldemort is kind of an annoyance to the ministry as opposed to a real threat at the moment. He's not as scary as he is in the books and the death eaters don't kill as much. Any questions then just leave them in a review?**_

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Serious.**

**~*~*~*~*~**

"Kal what are you doing?" Severus asked, sounding scared, Kal ignored him and continued to stare Rodolphus in the eye.

"I'll have to speak to my Lord." The death eater said finally, turning to leave.

"Kal?" Draco asked, knowing he was more likely to get an answer than Severus.

"Voldemort is growing old... He figured this out ten years ago and so decided to get an heir..." Kal said quietly. "He was going to impregnate one of the death eater women but then after one of their raids in Diagon Alley some death eaters bought back a young boy, just the right age to be trained..."

"Harry." James murmured and Kal nodded.

"Yup."

Draco frowned, "So... You're Voldemort's heir?" He asked, Kal smirked and nodded, "Shit..."

"Quite." Kal muttered dryly, he glanced at the others to see their reactions, Severus and Lucius looked terrified, James looked slightly confused and Regulus had burried his head in his hands, Remus was biting his lip and Blaise was clutching Draco's knee and looked like he was about to vomit. "What does he want from you?" Lucius asked shakily.

"For me to take my rightfull place by his side."

"WHAT?!"

"Kal you can't!!"

"Bro-" Everyone started speaking at once and Kal sighed.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Look, I know I've made some stupid judgements in the past but... You just have to trust me okay? And dad, Father... I know I haven't been on my best behaviour recently but... Well whatever you say now I'm going ahead with this, even if it means disobeying you so... Sorry. But I have to know what's up with Sirius and I have to make sure you're all okay." Tears streaked down Kal's cheeks. "And... When you get to go can you do me a favour? I need you to make sure Sirius is okay... and... and tell him I love him, even if you don't believe I can..."

Severus moved forwards and pulled his son into the tightest of hugs. "Please don't do this."

"I have to... I'm sorry. But when everything's over and everyone's safe you can ground me for ever." Kal promised, giving a tearfull laugh.

"Not like you'll actually stick to it." Lucius muttered, joining the hug.

"I love you guys... And it's gonna be okay, I promise." Kal said softly, Lucius and Severus nodded, wishing they could believe him.

"Kal please..." Draco mumbled from the corner, "Don't go. You'll either die or become evil..."

"Hey." Kal walked over to his brother, "I'm going to be fine, maybe I wont be home for a while though okay? And you can get better during that time, 'Cause you look amazing, you don't need to do silly stuff like making yourself sick." Kal said quietly, Draco flung his arms around his brother and began to sob. They stayed like that for the nex six minutes until Rodolphus turned up again, Kal brushed his eyes quickly and pressed a kiss to Draco's head, he walked over to Rodolphus but paused in front of James, "I'll see you soon okay dad?" He whispered making James start to cry too. Kal went and stood in front of Rodolphus, raising his eyebrow slightly, the death eater cast a spell to open the door and pulled Kal through it before locking it again,

"We don' know why Black had his fit, however we do know that he is now in a stable condition, he may require surgery later in the week but he's going to be okay." Rodolphus said, Kal sighed in relief. "Your family can go too, so long as you remember that as of now they are no longer your family."

"Of course." Kal replied smoothly, "My allience is to or lord."

"Kal!" Lucius said, running over to the bars, "Don't do this!" Kal ignored him, watching as Rodolphus threw a small white orb into the cell, he narrowed his eyes slightly at the death eater who smirked.

"Portkey, it'll take everyone on the room to the Potter's house in exactly two minutes, we should go." The death eater said, Kal nodded and followed the man from the room.

"KAL!!" Lucius yelled after him but the boy continued to walk away... Severus moved and wrapped his arms around Lucius, holding him tight.

"He'll be okay." Draco mumbled, more to himself than anyone else, Blaise hugged his friend. Remus was holding James close but when he noticed that Regulus was shaking he moved closer to the man, "You okay?"

"Not the best time for withdrawal symptoms." Regulus muttered guiltily, "I think I'm gonna vomit."

"Reckon you can wait until we get back to James'?" Remus asked, Regulus gave a small nod, putting his hand over his mouth, "Bathroom's opposite the living room." Remus said softly, squeezing Regulus' shoulder. The orb began to glow blue and suddenly they found themselves in James; living room, Regulus leapt up and ran out of the room, everyone stared after him, "Bathroom." Remus explained quietly and Severus sighed.

"Okay." James said, he began to pace the room, "We need to talk to my boss, he can try and get a tracker on where the death eaters are then we need to -"

"Get to the hospital and see Black," Severus interrupted, "Kal asked us too, plus that man has some explaining to do." Remus opened his mouth to ask them to go easy on Sirius but Severus, seeing the man's expression smiled, "Don't worry, I'll wait until he's healthy before I kill him."

"Okay, Severus, Lucius, check on Regulus, get Draco and Blaise sorted with whatever. First aid box is in the kitchen as is food, use what you need, including the beds. Rem and I will go speak to Moody and meet you at the hospital in an hour?" James half asked.

"Yes, that sounds reasonable." Severus said quietly, already halfway to the living room door so that he could check on Regulus. James nodded, took Remus' hand and flooed to the ministry.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Kal followed Rodolphus through the corridors, they paused outside the door and Rodolphus turned to Kal with a sneer and pointed his wand at the teenager, Kal swallowed, expecting to get cursed, he was surprised when his clothes were suddenly turned into dress robes with the dark mark printed on his chest, his hair was also flattened. "Hmm... Whoever got you out of here and change your appearance did a good job, I can't seem to change it back." Rodolphus muttered, "Oh well, come along." He opened the door to reveal a large room, Kal almost flinched as he spotted Voldemort sat on a throne in the centre of the room but managed to keep his cool.

He moved forwards and knelt before the Dark Lord, "My lord..."

"My son, It is good to have you back with us." Voldemort said, reaching forwards and touching Kal's head gently.

"How did you know it was me?" Kal asked, "I had no idea who I was..."

Voldemort gave a smile that sent shivers through Kal, "We have our ways..." He hissed and Kal bowed his head slightly, knowing they'd tortured the information out of one of the three men who had freed him. "We found one of the men who let you out, do you remember who the others are?"

Kal shook his head, "No my Lord, things are still a little blurry..." He said quietly.

"That is to be expected. I want Rodolphus to check your reflexes today, make sure you remember everything You learnt from me... Then tonight I will accept you as my heir in front of the Death Eaters... You will be marked and I will give you my wand." Voldemort said, Kal gasped and noticed Rodolphus' eyebrows shoot up.

"Yes my lord." Kal murmured.

"Rodolphus." Voldemort growled, "Take him for the tests." Rodolphus nodded, bowed and then led Kal from the room.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~**_

James, Remus, Lucius, Severus and Regulus met up in St Mungo's lobby, "Sirius Black?" James asked the witch on the desk.

"Third floor. Bay seven" She said, after casting a spell to check. As they headed up there James asked where Blaise and Draco were.

"The Parkinsons, they needed rest." Lucius replied, James nodded before gasping as he spotted Sirius. The man was lying in one of the beds, hooked up to all sorts of machines.

"He's so pale." Remus murmured.

"Can I help you?" A Healer asked as she approched.

"We're friends of Sirius'" James explained, "What exactly is wrong?..." He trailed off.

The Healer moved around the bed and cast a few diagnostic charms on Sirius before turning back to James, "Mr Black has a condition called Hemglophinia. It's bought on by a substantial loss of blood and can lie dormant for many years, however in times of great stress it can lead to fitting and internal bleeding. Mr Black is currently bleeding in his stomach area and we will have to operate in a few hours or we could have serious issues."

"Whst kind of issues?" Regulus asked, his face pale, "I'm his brother." He added.

The Healer gave him a sympathetic smile, "Well an internal bleed such as this that's left for too long will eventually kill the patient but luckily we caught it in time so he should be fine." She promised.

"But... I mean... How long's he had this condition?" James stuttered.

"Since he was fifteen." The healer replied, James' jaw dropped. "I can't tell you more than that, patient confidentiality." The Healer murmured as she drew up a needle.

James frowned and pulled his aurour ID card from his pocket, "It's for a case." He lied, flashing the card.

"When Mr Black was fifteen he tried to kill himself, Albus Dumbledore found him in time but he had lost an awful lot of blood, it was hit and miss for a while." James was staring at her in shock as she injected Sirius with some sort of potion. "What date did this happen on?" Remus asked croakily, even though he already had an idea.

"November twenty second, I don't remember the year though Sugar, sorry. Now if you'll excuse me..." The Healer walked off to check on another patient.

Severus rubbed at his face, "November twenty second... Two days after the Whomping Willow incident..."

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Please review.**

**Hope you liked.**


	23. Death Eaters

_**Yey! Spent most of the night but the chapter is here! It's quite different to the one I had already written before I broke my memory stick so... I dunno. Let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Death Eaters.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kal sat down on the bench in the corner of the room and wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead, "You seem to remember an awful lot considering you can't remember who took your memory." Rodolphus remarked casually.

Kal took a deep breathe and stood up, "Are you questioning me?" He growled, using his best 'Heir to the dark throne' voice.

Rodolphus suddenly smiled, a proper smile, "No my Lord." He murmured, handing Kal a glass of water. Kal took a long sip before setting it down on the bench. "You should rest before tonight, there is a room prepared for you." Rodolphus said after a while. Kal nodded and followed him down the corridor, "I'll come and fetch you when it is time." Rodolphus said once they were outside a door, he then left and Kal pushed the door open. The room was quite small, it had a bed, made up with nice quilts as well as a dressing table, Kal went and sat on the bed, letting out a long sigh as he tried to figure out what to do. He knew it was risky pretending he was interested in being Voldemort's heir but it meant that his family were safe... His mind drifted to Sirius and he bit his lip, wondering what had caused the man's fit and hoping that he wasn't in too much pain...

**~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~**

James' head shot up as he heard the groan, he thought he'd imagined it for a moment until he saw Severus move closer to the bed too, Sirius groaned again, "Kal?" He muttered, not yet opening his eyes, then his mind seemed to register everything that had happened and he shot upwards, "Kal! Where's Kal?" He asked James desperately.

"With the death eaters." James mumbled.

Sirius stared at him for a second before climbing out of the bed, "Mr Black!" A healer yelled, racing over to him, "Get back into bed, you're due for surgery in half an hour!"

"I have to find Kal!"

"The Aurours are dealing with it." Severus said, "Lie down." He added with an almost growl, Sirius looked at him in shock before promptly sitting back down, The healer who had hurried over gave a sigh of relief before beginning to explain the ins and outs of Sirius' operation to him, Sirius nodded numbly, occasionally stealing glances at Severus' thunderous expression. When the healer finally left Severus drew the curtains around the bed and Sirius gulped. he briefly wondered where Remus, Regulus and Lucius were but thought it best not to ask. "How long have you and Kal been...?" James asked, trailing off halfway through because he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Months." Sirius muttered, "Since before, before we found out you were his biological father, we called it off when we did find out but... It was too late, I was in too deep... I love him."

"You didn't know he was my son?" James clarified.

"No."

"But you knew he was someones son!" Severus spat, "You knew he was underage!"

Sirius shook his head desperately, "Not at first, he told me he was twenty one, of course I didn't believe that but then he said he was eighteen and I did believe him, because he looks and acts it and... well maybe I just wanted it to be true..." He sighed, his hand rubbing his stomach slightly, "When he finally admitted his age I tried to stop it, I really did but... He's special."

"He's a child." Severus growled.

Sirius nodded, tears in his eyes, "I know, I know..." He mumbled, "And I swear I didn't want this... But he's just... He's so different to anyone else... I've tried not to love him but it's impossible." He quickly brushed away the tears that were trickling down his cheeks.

Severus opened his mouth to yell some more but then noticed the flicker of pain that crossed Sirius face. "When my son is safe and you are out of surgery we will talk. But mark my words Black, this isn't over." Severus growled before leaving.

Sirius turned to look at James who was sat there looking quite upset as opposed to angry, "James I -"

"You should rest." James interrupted, "You have to go for surgery soon... I should go and find Rem and Regulus, they went to fetch coffee ages ago." His voice was blank if emotion and Sirius flinched,

"James..."

"Rest." James ordered before he too left. Sirius watched him go before bursting into tears, he was worried about Kal, worried that he might get sent to prison for sleeping with a minor, and disgusted that he was worried about prison when Kal was god knows where with the death eaters. Sirius let out a yelp as pain coursed through his stomach, a Healer came rushing over, opening the curtains, "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." Sirius ground out, as everything began to look slightly blurry he said, "Tell Kal I love him."

"Of course." The Healer promised as she called for back up, although of course she had no idea who Kal was. "Mr Black you have to stay awake." She added.

"Okay." Sirius mumbed before promptly fainting.

**~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

Remus and Regulus were silent as they walked down the corridor from the coffee shop, they bumped into Lucius as they reached the main reception, "Draco and Blaise will be here in an hour because the Parkinson's have to be at a wedding." He told them. "Think I'll make Draco an appointment..."

Regulus nodded, "Good idea." He said softly.

Lucius looked at him then, "Are you going to book yourself in or do I have to do it?" He asked,

Regulus glanced at Remus and flushed red, Remus stayed silent, pretending to read a poster on the wall, "I'm fine." Regulus ground out.

"You're back on the drugs Reg, that does not count as fine." Lucius snapped, he turned away from the man and ran a hand through his hair, trying not to let his tears show.

"It was just a blip..." Regulus protested weakly.

"You know what? Fine. If you want it to be just a blip then fine!" Lucius yelled, "But until you get professional help I do not want you in my house or anywhere near my children!" Then he turned and stormed off.

Regulus watched him go, a pained expression on his face, "Did he just kick me out?" He asked Remus.

"Yes, and I can't say I blame him." Remus snapped in reply before softening slightly, "Look it's been a really long day, one of his son's is bulimic and the other is god knows where surrounded by death eaters, I think this was just the final straw..." He tried to explain.

"He's right though isn't he?" Regulus asked.

"Yes, you should be making an appointment, they may have to keep you here for a while but once they let you go I'm sure Severus and Lucius will let you go back to theirs." Remus said soothingly.

"But they did before and I betrayed them by taking drugs into their house..." Regulus whispered brokenly.

"Okay so maybe they'll be a bit stricter, treat you more like a kid and go through your stuff, make you take drug tests... But if you show them that you are willing to get better then they will help you, you know they will." Remus said, almost sternly, he was surprised when Regulus flung his arms around him, "Thank you." The younger man mumbled.

"No problem." Remus said softly, "Come on then," He added, leading Regulus towards the front desk to ask to speak with his Healer from rehab.

**~*~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~*~**

"My Lord." Rodolphus said as he shook Kal's shoulder, waking the teenager, "They're ready for you." Kal nodded and got out of the bed, he attempted to flatten his hair a bit but it didn't stick. Rodolphus quickly drew his wand and made Kal's hair tidy, as well as straightening his robes, Kal was about to thank the man when he remembered the heir to the dark throne thanked no-one. "Where are we?" Kal asked as they walked down the corridor, "I don't recognise this place..."

"We had to relocate a few years ago, we are currently in Wales." Rodolphus explained.

"I was born in Wales..." Kal muttered, more to himself than to Rodolphus.

The death eater raised an eyebrow, "Ah yes... The Potter's... What do you think of them?"

Kal felt mildly sick as he replied, "She's self obsessed and he's a whore." He said, already planning on apologising even though they hadn't heard him. They stopped in front of the door to the throne room and Rodolphus pushed it open, Kal took a deep breathe before stepping inside.

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**_Please review..._**


	24. Life and War

_**I am really not sure about this chapter... It's pretty choppy, may re-write it at some point.**_

_**Mentions of suicide attempt and corporal punishment.**_

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Life and war.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

"My son." Voldemort said as Kal walked towards him, Kal bowed his head slightly as he approached, "Sit down." Voldemort said, nodding his head towards the chair next to him. Kal did as he was told and took his seat next to his 'Father'. "Did you have a good rest?" Voldemort asked as the room began to fill with death eaters.

"Yes my lord." Kal murmured,

Voldemort rose then and addressed the gathered death eaters, "Good news at last my followers. My son and heir has returned to us." He said, there was a stunned silence from the crowd for a moment before they let out a cheer. Kal let out a deep breathe, trying to ignore the bile rising in his throat.

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

"Jay." Remus smiled as he walked over, he wrapped his arms around his lover,

"I had to get out before I punched him... I get that Kal lied about his age but... I just... It'll take time for me to accept that they were together." James muttered, burying his head in Remus' shoulder. They were shoved aside suddenly as the doors to the ward opened and several healer's came out, pushing a trolley,

"We have to get him to surgery." One of the healers yelled and Remus gasped as he saw that it was Sirius in the bed.

"What's going on?" He asked one of the healers.

"Not now! If we don't operate on him he will die." The healer yelled in reply, racing off down the corridor.

James and Remus stared after them, "Oh god." James whispered, "Oh god."

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

"Healer Atako wants me to go and stay on the ward for a few days, maybe even a couple of weeks..." Regulus mumbled, "So I said I'd head down there once I knew Sirius was okay..." Lucius gave a short nod in reply to what the younger man was saying, "But the healer said that when I'm allowed to leave rehab I'm not allowed home on my own... I have to stay with someone else. Lupin offered that I could stay at his..." Regulus trailed off.

"You want to stay at Lupin's?" Lucius asked.

"Not really but... Well you were right, I shouldn't be around the boys..." Regulus whispered.

Lucius nodded, "Fine." He said curtly before turning and walking off, leaving Regulus feeling more alone than ever.

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

Kal sank down onto the bed, what a day! He was so glad to be out of that room... Away from all the death eaters... Voldemort had cast some strange spell and used a drop of Kal's blood which meant that now Voldemort's wand worked for Kal too... It accepted Kal as it's owner. Kal frowned slightly as an Owl appeared by his window, he recognised the owl, it was James! It must have tracked him somehow. He grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled,

_I'm safe. Wales. Love Kal. xxxxxxx_

before trying to attach it to the owl's leg, if he was caught then he could always say that he was just trying to make sure that Sirius knew he was okay...

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

James and Remus sat side by side in the waiting room, Lucius, Severus, Draco and Blaise were sat opposite them, with Regulus pacing the other side of the room. "What's an owl doing in here?" Draco asked suddenly making everyone look up.

"That's my owl." James gasped, he quickly removed the note from around it's leg and read it out.

"Oh thank god." Lucius gasped.

"I should call Alistar." James said, leaving the room quickly, returned ten minutes later, "They've put a tracking spell on the owl in the hope he'll find his way back there." James said, grinning widely, everyone smiled, much happier, the mood lifted even more when a healer walked in.

"Mr Black is awake, we managed to stop the bleed, he's doing well and will be allowed home in a couple of days." She said.

"Great!" Regulus grinned.

"Reg, Would it be okay if James and I spoke to him first? There's some stuff we really have to talk about." Remus asked. Regulus nodded and James and Remus left the waiting room, holding hands.

Sirius was sat up in bed when they walked into his room and gave them a small smile, "How you feeling?" James asked quietly.

"Fine, mild stomach pain but that should go soon apparently." Sirius replied.

Remus smiled at his friend, "Kal got in touch, he's safe and the aurours are closer to finding him now." He said, handing Sirius the note, Sirius read it and James noticed how much more relaxed he became. "We need to talk." Remus said quietly, "About your condition..." Sirius flinched at that. "Why didn't you tell me?" Remus asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you tried to kill yourself?"

Sirius paled and looked away before shrugging slightly, "It wasn't important." He muttered.

"You nearly died!" Remus spat, "Did you not think that we deserved to know?!"

"Please, just leave it... It was ages ago." Sirius begged.

Remus scowled, "Yeah, two days after the Whomping Willow incident." He snapped. "You should have told me." James moved slightly and took Remus' hand, hoping to calm the man down.

"You were angry at me! And rightly so... I... I didn't deserve your forgiveness and I certainly didn't want it because you felt guilty that I'd tried to top myself." Sirius tried to explain.

"Is that why Dumbledore only gave you a detention?" James asked suddenly.

Sirius snorted, "I got caned. The night it happened when I was kept behind in the office and you were sent to bed... I am one of the four people to get caned since Dumbledore took over as headmaster. Then I got three months of detentions but after... after I slit my wrists he cancelled the detentions and made me see a shrink instead. Said that the punishment of a detention was there to make me feel guilty but it was pretty obvious I felt guilty anyway..." Sirius trailed off, wincing slightly and rubbing at his stomach.

"You got caned and didn't mention it?!" James asked, his eyes wide.

"It's not really the sort of thing you bring up in casual conversation... Besides I deserved it." Sirius muttered. "Look please... It was all ages ago... Can we just... not talk about it? At least not now." He begged as the door opened and Regulus walked in.

"Siri!" Regulus yelled, running over to his brother.

"Hey kid." Sirius smiled, holding his arms out, Regulus let himself get pulled into a hug, he rested his head on Sirius' shoulder. "You okay?" Sirius asked.

"Am I okay?! You're the one who just had surgery!" Regulus laughed. "But if you must know I'm fine... I was just about to head downstairs... I wont be able to talk to you for a few days, they get funny about stuff like that on the ward." Regulus mumbled.

"I am so proud of you kid." Sirius whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his brother's head.

"Seems like you're the only one who is." Regulus muttered, trying not to cry. Remus stood up, he took James' hand and muttered something about coffee, leading his lover from the room. Sirius and Regulus barely noticed them go,

"Don't be silly, Severus and Lucius are proud of you too." Sirius said, forcing himself to use the men's first names as opposed to their surnames.

"No they're not. They don't even want me at their house anymore." Regulus cried.

"They're just disappointed." Sirius said, stroking his brother's back, "They'll be fine soon... There's a lot going on now that's all.."

Regulus nodded into his brother's shirt, "I should get going." He murmured, "I'll come and visit you when I get out okay?"

"Sure, I don't know where I'll be though... Healer's say I'm not allowed home alone but I doubt James will want me at his... Might see if I can go to Andromeda's."

"'Kay, well I'll write to you anyway once I'm out." Regulus smiled, he pulled back from the hug, "Get better yeah?" He said with a smile before leaving the room. Sirius sighed and leant back against the pillows.

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

Kal was pacing around in his bedroom when he heard the yelling, he frowned and opened the door, following the shouts down the corridor to the throne room. He gasped at what he saw, the room was full of aurours and death eaters duelling, Kal grabbed a wand from an unconscious death eaters hand and cast a shield charm around himself, the aurours seemed to be winning he thought thankfully. "You're Potter's boy?" Came a voice from next to him, he looked up to see a large man, black and bald, "I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, we have to get you out of here, follow me." The aurour said. Kal did as he was told, following the man across the room, he could see Voldemort duelling a woman in the middle of the room. The woman was sent flying and Voldemort turned, pointing his wand at Shacklebolt, Kal froze before leaping into action as Voldemort began to speak "Avada-",

Kal did the only thing he could think of, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	25. Over

_**I am so sorry for the wait.**_

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Over.**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_

Time seemed to slow down as the wand flew out of Voldemort's hand and flew across the hall, spinning on the way. The spell the Dark Lord had cast came out of the wand just as it span and so, instead of hitting Shacklebolt as intended, it his Voldemort directly in the chest. Kal watched, absolutely stunned as the dark lord went flying backwards and crashed into the wall before slumping to the floor, lifeless. The room went absolutely silent as Aurours and Death Eaters alike turned to stare, "You traitor!" Kal heard someone scream suddenly and a spell came flying towards him, but Shacklebolt cast a shield charm around him before stunning the death eater,

"Don't move." The aurour told Kal, not that there was much point, he was pretty much frozen with shock anyway... It didn't take the aurours long to capture the remaining death eaters. "Kid." Shacklebolt said, walkign back over to Kal who was shaking, "Let's get you to the hospital."

"I'm fine." Kal mumbled, still staring at Voldemort's body which three aurours were casting spells at.

"No arguments." Shacklebolt replied, taking Kal's arm and pulling a locket out of his pocket, making Kal hold it. Kal felt the usual tug at his navel and fell to the floor of St Mungo's emergency room. Kal felt like he was in a daze as a healer rushed over and he was taken to a side room, he barely noticed as they did tests on him, barely noticed as he gave a statement to Shacklebolt, barely noticed as the door burst open and his fathers rushed in, hugging him close. He just felt numb. "I want to keep him in overnight, he's suffering from shock." One of the Healers told Lucius, "We'll sort out a bed on a ward for him."

"Okay." Lucius murmured, looking up as Shacklebolt walked over,

"Once he's discharged I suggest you take him straight home before the story hits the press." The Aurour said quietly, "I don't know how yet, why it was so easy, but Voldemort is definitely dead."

"Shit..." Lucius murmured.

Kal looked up at them, "He gave me his wand, he called me his son and he made it so that his wand worked for me too." He said quietly, "That's why it came to me when I disarmed him. That's how I murdered him." The men in the room flinched at Kal's choice of word,a nd the blank voice which he used to deliver it.

"You saved my life kid. You didn't murder him." Kingsley said quietly.

"I cast a spell and now he's dead." Kal said coldly, "That's murder." He wouldn't speak after that, no matter how much they tried to get him to.

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

"Sirius. Kal is fine, he's in the hospital and resting now." James said, his voice blank, he went on to explain about Voldemort being dead. "But Kal's okay?" Sirius asked, his voice harsh and desperate.

"Physically he's fine. He's going home tomorrow. Lucius and Severus have agreed that you may go and visit him for a few minutes once he is home, so that you can see for yourself that he is fine. The visit will be supervised." Sirius almost flinched at how cold James' voice sounded, instead he nodded, not caring about the fact that he was only allowed a few minutes, at least he got to see Kal. James sighed inwardly, he'd decided not to mention that Kal's mental health seemed to be taking a downward turn, and that Lucius and Severus were only letting Sirius visit in the hope that it would help Kal.

"Jay... Thank you." Sirius whispered, "I know you're not happy with -"

"Damn right I'm not!" James snapped. "He's fifteen Sirius! Even if he wasn't my son it would still be wrong!" Sirius flinched at his friends words and James sighed, "Look we'll talk about this tomorrow when they let you out of here."

"I need to call Andromeda." Sirius said quietly, "But they wont let me use the floo."

James sighed again, "I'll call her, what do you want me to say?"

"Just say I had to be operated on and can I stay at hers for a few days." Sirius murmured.

James raised an eyebrow, "You want to stay at Andy's? I'd rather you came back to Remus'." He said, much to Sirius' surprise.

"Thought you wouldn't want me there." The animagus whispered, looking up in shock as James took his hand.

"I'm angry, disappointed and more than a little bit upset but you are still my friend and I still care about you." He said gently.

Tears sprung to Sirius' eyes, "You don't hate me?"

"Had you known that he was fifteen, and my son, when you first started with him then I probably would have never forgiven you, as it is... Well I can see that you fell in love before you knew everything about him. I'm not happy but... I'll live." Especially since Lucius and Severus weren't going to let the relationship continue, James thought, glad when Sirius smiled through his tears.

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

Seveurs pushed open the door to Kal's hospital room and smiled as he saw how peaceful the boy looked when he was asleep. Lucius looked up as he heard his husband enter the room, "Blaise and Drake are both asleep, I got Narcissa to come and keep a listen in case they have bad dreams though." Severus said softly.

Lucius nodded, "How was Draco's appointment?"

"Good, the healer thinks that the bulimia can be dealt with via outpatients as opposed to him actually having to be admitted. Draco's underweight but not dangerously so, and his throat is slightly damaged but that should heal with time." Severus explained, Lucius nodded, pulling his husband down onto his knees, "The healer said that it would be good for us to it down with Draco and talk about it properly, and also not to shy away from the subject, if he wants to talk then we talk. We have to watch him at mealtimes and afterwards but if he really wants to make himself throw up then he will find a way without us knowing. The healer, Healer Carlson, said that we should encourage Draco to be honest about what he's doing, and let him know that he can come to us after throwing up and admit to it, we wont be angry. That sort of stuff really."

Lucius nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Severus' cheek, "We're going to be okay aren't we? All of us?" He added, glancing down at Kal.

"Sure we are." Severus said, stroking his husband's cheek.

"We need to talk to Blaise at somepoint, make sure he's not beating himself up too much over what happened." Lucius said, "And also... I was a little harsh on Reg... He thinks we don't want him back at the house."

Severus nodded, "Well when he's allowed visitors we'll tell him he is, and we'll have to come up with some form of rules for him though, to make sure we know if he gets back on them again. But for now you need sleep. The healers have said we can set up a bed in here." Severus added, he stood up and motioned for Lucius to do the same before he transfigured the chair into a small camp bed, making sure it was out of the way of the door so that the healers could come and check on Kal during the night. "How was Kal before he went to sleep?" Severus asked.

"Still silent, he just seems so... cold." Lucius said, transfiguring his clothes into pyjamas and climbing into the camp bed,

Severus followed his lead and wrapped himself around his husband, "It'll be okay, I promise." He whispered.

**_~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~_**

James let himself into the house, frowning as he saw that the lights were on, he slowly walked into the living room, holding his wand out, before breathing a sigh of relief as he spotted Lily stood by the fire. "Scared me half to death." He said, "Thought you were still at Alice's."

"Kingsley flooed me, told me what happened." Lily said quietly, "I was worried about you..."

James gave her a small smile, "I'm fine... We're all fine..." He said.

Lily smiled then, "I... I think I was in shock Jay... I do want to get to know Ha- Kal... It was just too much of a surprise." She said quietly, James stared at her in shock. His mind was in turmoil, one moment he was certain he was going to tell her about his affair, the next minute he was convincing himself to forget Remus and try and work out their marriage, maybe he could make himself love her again... "I love you." Lily whispered and James stared at her, unable to say it back, "I know things have been tough but -"

"I've been having an affair!" James blurted out, interupting Lily. "And I just... I don't think this, us is going to work Lil, I don't love you anymore..." He added quietly, hating himself as tears began to streak down her cheeks.

"You love this other person?" She asked angrily.

"Yes." James whispered.

More tears fell from Lily's eyes, "How long?" She asked coldly.

"Nearly six months." James said, feeling even more guilty.

"Who is it?"

James bit at his lip, he knew that admitting the truth would wreck Lily and Remus' relationship but Remus had also said that it would be better to tell the truth, "Remus." He whispered.

There was absolute silence for a few minutes before "Get out." It was said harshly and James flinched.

"Lil-"

"GET OUT!!" She screamed and James sighed, standing up and leaving, ignoring the clothes he had come to pick up. Once outside he let tears streak down his face, realising that his marriage was definitely over now... And although he really loved Remus, losing Lily hurt too.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**I know Voldemort's death could probably have been bigger and more dramatic but for some reason I couldn't write it (trust me I tried, this is like the twelfth version!) So this is what I ended up with. Hope you liked it anyway.**_


	26. Chicken and mushroom pies

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Chicken and mushroom pies.**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_

"Jay told Lily about us, she kicked him out. He's pretty cut up so... well that's why he's not here." Remus said as Sirius signed his discharge papers, he sounded sad and Sirius looked up at him,

"He's only cut up because he invested so many years in that marriage, and Lily still means a lot to him even if he doesn't love her. He's just upset because she's angry." Sirius explained gently.

"I know, I know." Remus sighed, "Come on then, let's get you home. We're heading over to Lucius and Severus' at five." He said, unable to hide his smile at the way Sirius' eyes lit up, "You... You said that you and Kal had broken up but when we were in the cells, and later on, it didn't seem that way." Remus said quietly as they thanked the healers and left the ward.

"We did split up... Then we got back together at James' party, I just... I can't seem to stay away.." Sirius murmured.

Remus nodded, deciding to drop the subject before his friend got too upset, "Hows your stomach?" He asked.

"Better, much better." Sirius said.

"Okay, well we'll side along apparate instead just in case you're not strong enough." Remus said, Sirius pulled a face but didn't argue as they walked out of the hospital and went into one of the side streets. Remus took Sirius' hand and the animagus felt the usual sensation of what felt like being pulled through a thin pipe, before they landed in the alleyway near Remus' house. "Okay?" Remus asked, sounding worried, Sirius gave a small nod although he felt slightly faint, Remus wasn't stupid though, "We'll just stand here for a little bit yeah?" He offered softly and Sirius gave another nod, taking deep breath's.

Five minutes later Sirius looked up, "Okay." He said.

"Yeah?" Remus asked, not sounding too sure.

"Rem. I'm fine." Sirius said, Remus nodded and they walked out of the alleyway and towards Remus' house.

When they walked in they were surprised to be able to smell food cooking, "Jay?" Remus called out.

"In the kitchen!" James called back. Sirius and Remus headed into the kitchen, where James was cooking, "Making chicken and mushroom pies, that okay?" James asked, Sirius nodded silently, sitting down at the table.

"Making?" Remus asked.

James wrinkled his nose slightly, "Well... I took them out of the packet and put them in the oven!" He grinned, kissing Remus lightly, Remus gave a small laugh and kissed James back, glad his lover was a bit happier now, "How are you feeling?" James asked Sirius, pouring more hot water onto a pan of potatoes.

"Not bad, I get slightly faint sometimes but that's a side affects of the potions." Sirius murmured, playing with the edge of the table cloth so he didn't have to look at James.

"Well let me know if you need any other potions or a drink or something." James said as he rested his head against Remus' shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to his lovers neck, Remus smiled even more, James had been distant all last night and this morning, barely speaking at all and Remus had been so worried that he was regretting telling Lily everything. "Sorry I was so off with you." James murmured in Remus' ear, "Everything just got a bit much."

"Don't worry about it." Remus smiled, "It's been a long few days."

"Damn straight." James half laughed in reply, watching as Sirius curled his arms up on the table and rested his head in them,

"Go lie down in the living room for a bit." Remus said softly, patting Sirius' shoulder, the man simply groaned in reply and didn't move. James rolled his eyes but said nothing as he poked one of the potatoes with a fork to see if it was cooked. "Sirius..." Remus tried again.

"Don't wanna move." Sirius mumbled.

Remus sighed and sat down next to him, "You're gonna get neck ache." He pointed out, Sirius gave a grunt but still didn't move.

James and Remus exchanged looks before James checked on the pies, "Okay, these are done but the potatoes aren't." He said, pouting slightly, Remus shook his head in amusement.

"We can wait for the potatoes." Remus said softly, stroking his lover's hand. "They wont be longer than ten minutes."

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

"Kal sweetie... How are you feeling?" Lucius asked quietly, Kal ignored him and continued to stare straight ahead, "Bl- Sirius is coming over later." Lucius added, Kal gave no reaction and Lucius sighed, he patted Kal's shoulder before leaving the room, heading into the living room where Severus and Draco were sat, Draco was staring at the fire and Severus was reading the newspaper. "Where's Blaise?" Lucius asked.

"Taking a bath." Severus replied, Lucius nodded and closed the door quietly, going and sitting next to Severus on the sofa, Draco looked up from the fireplace and sighed, knowing they wanted to talk to him.

"Drake... Your healer said that we should talk to you, so that it's easier to help you get better." Lucius said softly, taking Draco's hand. Draco pulled a face, after his appointment with the healer he had realised that what he had was an illness and that he did need to get better but part of him still didn't want to let go. "When did this start?" Lucius asked softly.

"Almost a year ago." Draco mumbled, "I... I started to fail some subjects at school and.... You two were always busy, mum wanted me to go and live with her and you were arguing about it... I felt like everyone was trying to control my life, I wanted to control something... So I controlled my weight."

"A year?" Lucius whispered, feeling so guilty for not having noticed, Draco gave a small nod, looking away again. "Well... You've got another appointment with the healer next week... I... If you feel like you need to make yourself throw up in the meantime will you tell us?" Lucius asked, Draco nodded but it was obvious he was lying, "Well at least tell us afterwards, just so we know. I promise we wont be angry." Lucius said.

"You wont?"

"No." Lucius promised, leaning over to take Draco's hand.

Draco pulled a face, "I guess... I guess I'll try to tell you." He muttered. Lucius smiled and moved to hug his son, it was a start after all.

_**~*~*~*~*~HP~HP~*~*~*~*~**_

"I dunno about this." Sirius mumbled, "What if they hex me?"

"They are not going to hex you!" Remus snapped in reply as James walked into the room, the man laughed at the conversation, making Sirius glance at him guiltily. "Come on." Remus said, handing out the floo powder.

All of Sirius' worries about Lucius and Severus disappeared as he stepped through the fire and saw Kal. The teenager was sat stiffly on the sofa, his face blank as he stared straight ahead. Sirius was at his side instantly, taking his hand, Severus, Lucius, James and Remus watched as Sirius knelt next to Kal, "I was so worried about you." The man whispered and finally Kal looked up.

For the first time in hours he spoke, "I killed a man."

"It wasn't your fault, he cast the curse in the first place, you were just saving Kingsley." Sirius said, repeating what Lucius and Severus had said countless times, only this time the words seemed to sink in and Kal flung his arms around Sirius' neck, sobbing loudly into his shoulder.

"I thought you were dead!" He whimpered.

"I am so sorry for putting you through that." Sirius murmured, holding Kal close.

"Don't ever leave me." Kal whimpered. Lucius felt his eyes prickle with tears and was surprised, only minutes ago he had still been totally against the relationship bewteen te two, and he still was a bit, but Sirius had managed to get Kal to talk! He'd managed to get him to show some emotion, which was more than any of them had been able to do! Sirius moved slightly and Kal let out a whimper, clinging to him even more, "Sweetie I have to move before my knees break." Sirius said with a slight laugh, he kept his arms wrapped around Kal as he stood up and then sat down next to the teenager on the sofa.

"Can I move in with you?" Kal mumbled, Lucius' eyebrows shot up then.

"No, I don't think that's a good plan, you need your family right now sweetie." Sirius said quietly, stroking Kal's hair.

"But they wont let me see you!" Kal said.

Sirius sighed, "They're just trying to do what they think is best for you." He said quietly, struggling not to cry himself.

"But I need you." The teenager sobbed, Lucius had to turn away then, unable to cope with what he was hearing, he buried his head in Severus' chest. The room was silent for a while as Sirius held Kal close, rocking him slightly, eventually the teenager cried himself to sleep against Sirius' chest and Sirius sighed, moving him so that he was lying down on the sofa. Sirius then glanced up at the four men stood by the doorway, "Let's go talk in the kitchen." Lucius said quietly, leading everyone through there and closing the door behind them. "I... I'm not happy with this." Lucius started, sitting down at the table, he motioned for Sirius to sit down too and the man did so, feeling like a naughty schoolboy who was about to get told off, "But you seem to have helped him. And after what happened with the dark Lord he needs that help so..." Lucius bit at his lip.

"Come back tomorrow to speak to him again." Severus put in quietly making Sirius look at him in shock, "I do not like the idea of you and my son being together but you seem to be the only person he is reacting too so... Come back tomorrow, in the meantime Lucius and I will talk."

Sirius gave a small nod, "Thank you." He murmured.

"Right, see you at five tomorrow." Severus said. Sirius gave another small nod and stood up, heading to the floo in the other room,

"Thanks for not killing him." James said lightly before following his friend.

"Want a cup of tea?" Severus asked Remus suddenly, the werewolf frowned, "I need to talk to you." Severus added and Remus gave a small nod before sitting down. Lucius turned the kettle on as Severus sat next to Remus, "I heard that you were paying Carlson a fortune to make you wolfsbane every month." Severus said, "So I am willing to make it for you, I will require a small payment, twenty galleons per potion to pay for the ingredients." He added.

"What? But... But..."

"Havign met you in your werewolf form I am more than happy to do anything to make sure you aren't quite so scary." Severus smirked as Lucius handed Remus a large mug of tea.

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me!" Remus whispered, he had just lost his job and was having to borrow off James and Sirius to pay both his rent and for the potion.

"Don't worry about it." Severus shrugged, taking the mug he was handed.

The door to the kitchen opened and Draco walked in, "Blaise fell asleep when we were watching TV and he's snoring way too loud for me to hear it." He said, wrinkling his nose and making all three adults laugh. "How are you feeling?" Lucius asked his son.

"Fine dad." Draco replied, rolling his eyes. "According to Pansy Proffessor Dumbledore can't find a replacement for Proffessor Tonks who's leaving this year." He said changing the subject.

Severus frowned, "You should try for it." He told Remus quietly, "You were good at the subject and if anyone's not going to discriminate it'll be Dumbledore."

Remus frowned too before smiling, "You know what, I might just do that." He said.

~*~

* * *

~*~

_**Hope you liked it.**_


	27. Slow recovery

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**Slow recovery.**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

"I have a meeting with Dumbledore in ten minutes Remus said as he gulped his tea, "Will you and Sirius be okay together?" He added teasingly.

James rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to murder him." He said, handing Remus a piece of toast.

"Not going to murder who?" Sirius asked as he walked into the kitchen and sat down.

James laughed as he replied, "You."

"Well that's always good to know." Sirius muttered.

James sighed at how dejected Sirius sounded, "What's your meeting with Dumbledore about?" He asked Remus quietly.

"You'll see." Remus grinned mysteriously before grabbing another piece of toast and leaving through the floo. James frowned before shaking his head in confusion and turning to Sirius, "Coffee? Toast? Both?"

"Umm... Sure." Sirius murmured.

James made him both before sitting down opposite his friend, "Are you okay?" He asked when Sirius ignored the plate and mug and continued to stare at the table, the other man gave a nod and James sighed, "Siri..." Sirius looked up then and promptly burst into tears. "Sirius!" James yelped, kneeling next to him quickly, "Is it your stomach? Does it hurt?" Sirius shook his head, "Then what?" James asked, concerned now, Sirius shook his head again and James frowned even more, "Sirius please..." He pleaded.

"What if they wont let me see him again?" Sirius whimpered finally. James was confused for a moment before he realised that Sirius meat Kal, he sighed and Sirius stood up quickly, trying to control his sobs, "I'm sorry," He whispered before running out of the room. James closed his eyes, he was still kneeling by the chair and stood up, rubbing at his knees. He knew he should probably go talk to Sirius but it wasn't really a conversation he wanted to have, so James decided to wait ten minutes, then go and see if Sirius was okay, he'd get Remus to talk to Sirius about Kal later, before the man had a complete breakdown.

_**~*~*~*~*~KAL~*~*~*~*~**_

"Hey kid." Severus smiled, sitting down opposite Blaise who looked up at him in both shock and slight fear. "Right, Draco has a hospital appointment tomorrow so Luc is going to take him, if Kal is okay with it we were going to take the two of you as well, go to the ministry and sing some forms to keep you here with us and then maybe we could all go and get some ice cream." Severus said gently.

Blaise stared at him, "You want me to stay here?!" He whispered.

"Of course we do! Look, Blaise, what you did was a mistake, and we all understand why you did it. You were trying to protect your father." Severus said, taking the boy's hand.

"But I betrayed you..." Blaise said, tears in his eyes.

Severus sighed, "We forgive you." He said, moving next to the boy and hugging him tight,

Blaise tensed for a moment before collapsing against his godfather, he sobbed into Severus' shirt as Severus held him close and stroked his back. "I want my daddy!" Blaise sobbed.

"I know sweetheart, I wish I could bring him back for you." Severus whispered. Blaise continued to cling to Severus and sob as the man struggled to comfort him, but what can you say two days before a kid's sixteenth birthday when their father has just died?! Blaise sobbed himself to sleep and Severus sat there, stroking his hair gently, he glanced up as the door opened, "How is he?" Lucius asked as he walked in.

"He's grieving. But that's better than being in denial right?" Severus half asked, "And I think he might have accepted that we really do forgive him for what happened."

Lucius nodded, "Poor kid." He mumbled, sitting next to Severus and leaning over to move a lock of Blaise's hair out of his eyes. "Kal yelled at Draco to leave him 'the fuck' alone earlier and Draco got upset so binged on food and made himself throw up." Lucius said, changing the subject, Severus looked up at him, "However Drake told me about it almost straight afterwards, I kept my cool, told him that he was beautiful the way he was and got him a glass of water to get rid of the taste. I think this is a step forwards."

Severus smiled, "It is, The healer said that if Draco felt that he could talk openly to us then it was easier for us to understand why this started in the first place. How is he now?"

Lucius gave a small shrug, "He was doing homework..."

"Oh god... It's worse than I thought!" Severus gasped making Lucius laugh. "Hows Kal?"

Lucius sighed then, "He's gone back to being quiet and unresponsive again. I thought after he spoke to me this morning we were getting somewhere... And when he yelled at Draco.... that's good right? Not for Draco obviously but at least Kal's showing some emotions..."

We'll get throught this." Severus promised, kissing Lucius' forehead, "And we'll be stronger because of it." He added, wincing slightly as Blaise ,moved in his sleep and jabbed his elbow into Severus' stomach. Lucius tried to stay serious because of what Severus had said but the look on his husband's face as he tried to remove the offending elbow without waking Blaise was just too much and he had to shove his hand in his mouth to stop from laughing too loudly.

_**~*~*~*~*~KAL~*~*~*~*~**_

"Hey Kal." Sirius said as he sat next to the teenager, Kal looked up and gave a small smile.

"Hows he been?" James asked Lucius.

Lucius smiled, "He's still withdrawn and quiet but he spoke to me this morning, not much, only asked if I'd pass the coffee but it's a start." He said making James and Remus smile too, at least Kal was showing some progress around people other than Sirius. "Can't believe it's over... Can't believe Voldemort is actually gone." Lucius muttered.

"Tell me about it... I was always expecting a giant battle... Not an accidental disarming spell!! Remus murmured, James nodded his agreement. "Dad?"

Lucius looked up in shock at hearing his son's voice, "Yes?"

"Can Siri and I go and make some coffee?" Kal asked softly.

Lucius frowned, "Go on then." He said, nodding towards the kitchen door, "Leave the door open though." He added, giving Sirius a cold look, the other man flushed. Kal and Sirius headed into the kitchen and Lucius sighed, "Much as I hate to admit it, Black is really good for Kal at the moment."

"He freaked out this morning, nearly had panic attack that you wouldn't let him see Kal again." James admitted, Remus looked at him in surprise, he'd only just got back from Hogwarts before they'd had to leave to come here and James hadn't had a chance to mention it.

"I'm getting closer and closer to accepting their relationship." Lucius admitted. They heard a crash from the kitchen followed by hysterical laughter, frowning slightly, the three men went into the room.

Kal was sat on one of the worktops laughing at Sirius who was on his knees brushing coffee granules off the floor. "Wait, why am I brushing the floor?! You knocked it over!" The animagus said suddenly, looking up and pouting.

"Because you look kinda cute when you're sweeping." Kal smirked. Lucius curled his lip slightly but Sirius simply grinned and shook his head as he continued to brush the floor.

"You have coffee granules on your shirt." Remus told Sirius, drawing his attention to the three men at the door.

"His fault." Sirius shrugged, pointing at Kal who laughed some more. Sirius got off the floor and tipped the dustpan out into the bin before putting it back in one of the cupboards. Kal leant over to hand Sirius a mug full of coffee and almost fell off the counter, Sirius caught him just in time but the coffee spilt out, all over Sirius' shirt.

"Oops." Kal said, staring at Sirius in shock.

"Ouch." Sirius winced.

"Take it off, we're find you another and take a look to make sure you're not burnt." Lucius said, as Sirius began to unbutton his shirt Lucius noticed Kal watching him and scowled slightly, "Kal run upstairs and get one of your dad's shirts for Bl- Sirius, they're roughly the same size." Kal knew what his father was doing and he sighed but did as he was told, leaving the room.

When he retured Sirius was sat on the kitchen table, the skin on his chest was much redder than usual, Kal raced over, "Are you okay? Does it hurt a lot?" He asked, placing his hand on the man's chest.

"It's fine." Sirius smiled in rely, taking the shirt out of Kal's hand and pulling it on, he began to button it up, pausing as he reached where Kal's hand was still against his chest. Sirius frowned as he saw tears in Kal's eyes, "It's just coffee, it's not a big deal." He whispered, brushing one of them away. Kal gave a small smile bofore moving his hand off Sirius' chest, he took the man's own hand and placed it in the same position, Sirius frowned but then he felt the steady beat of his heart and understood. "I'm okay, I'm not going anywhere." He promised, moving to hug Kal. James, Remus and Lucius exchanged awkward looks, feeling as if they were intruding on a private moment. Half of Lucius wanted to tear Black away from his son and half of him wanted ot give them his blessing so that Kal could be happy.

~*~

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~**_

* * *

~*~

_**I hope you enjoyed reaqding, please let me know what you think.**_

x


	28. Quidditch!

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Quidditch?!_**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

It had been just over a week since Voldemort's death and everyone was slowly moving on, Sirius was still coming to visit Kal for an hour a day and the teenager was progressing well. Lucius and Severus weren't much happier with having Sirius around but coped for their son's sake. Draco had had another session with his therapist and seemed a lot happier and Blaise had finally stopped blaming himself for what had happened. Lucius had tried to celebrate the teenagers birthday but the teenager had refused, not being ready for all the memories celebrating would bring. Draco and Blaise were due back in school in a few days but Lucius and Severus weren't sure if they were going to send them or not, there was a lot of articles about the family appearing in the newspapers and Lucius was sure that if the boys returned to school they would be mobbed for information. "You ready?" Severus asked, interrupting his husband's thoughts, Regulus was being allowed home from rehab today and the two older men were going to visit him before he got discharged and speak to him frankly about what was going to happen next.

"Yup." Lucius said in reply to his lover, "You sure you're going to be okay with them?" He asked Remus.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Remus grinned, during the time that Sirius had spent at the house speaking to Kal, Remus had got to know Draco and Blaise and got on well with the two teenagers so Lucius and Severus had asked him to watch the Kal, Blaise and Draco whilst they went to see Regulus.

"Okay." Lucius nodded, "I'll see you later." He added to Blasie and Draco who were sta at the table, then he popped his head around the living room door, "Your dad and I are heading off now, we'll be back in a few hours." He told Kal who was staring at the fire, the teenager nodded silently. Yes, Lucius thought, he was progressing but he definately wasn't back to normal yet. Lucius and Severus took the floo powder from above the stove before flooing to the hospital. They arrived in the main entrance before heading down the corridor to the ward Regulus was on, Healer Atako looked up from where he was talking to some other Healer's, "Oh Merlin, I completely forgot to tell Regulus you were coming!" He said, "Although... Maybe it's better that way... He wont be able to get stressed."

"Where is he?" Lucius asked.

"Last room on the left." The healer smiled, pointing them down the corridor. They went as directed and knocked on the door, pushing it open slowly. Regulus looked up in surprise from where he was sat on the bed and Severus took a moment to look around the room. The rooms in this section of the hospital were always nice because the patients were there for such long stays, they were made to look like proper bedrooms to make them feel more homely. "Hey Reg, Healer Atako told us you were being discharged today so we wanted to come and talk to you." Severus said gently, sitting down in one of the chairs next to the bed. "We want you to come home with us."

"Wha- But..." Regulus frowned slightly as he stared at his friend.

Lucius sat down in the other chair, "I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did, I was just having a really bad day..." Regulus gave a snort at that, remembering just how bad that particular day had been. "We want to help you through this." Lucius added.

"But I betrayed your trust... and I had drugs around the boys!" Regulus half mumbled.

Severus nodded, "Yes you did. So if you move back in then you have to do a drugs test twice a day, both the blood test and the urine one. Also we will check your room every so often, no warning. We don't trust you when it comes to the drugs Regulus, but maybe over time you can earn that trust back."

"But..." Regulus trailed off,

"Your family." Lucius said softly, "No matter what. And I would never be able to forgive myself if we just threw you out."

Regulus looked at the older man for a few seconds before turning away, brushing his eyes quickly. Then he looked back at Lucius and gave a small nod, "Thank you."

"That's what family does." The older man shrugged.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~KAL~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"How have they been?" Severus asked as he stepped through the floo into the living room, Remus was sat on the sofa reading the daily prophet, Draco was sprawled out on the floor writing an essay,

"Yeah fine." Remus replied, "The other two are playing quidditch."

"Quidditch?!" Severus asked, his eyebrows raised, "Kal's playing Quidditch?"

"Yup." Remus said as Lucius and Regulus came through the floo, "I should get going." He added, folding the paper and standing up.

Severus nodded, "Sure, thanks for coming."

"No problem." Remus smiled before flooing home. James was sat on the sofa scowling at the floor and Remus sighed, sitting down next to him, "What's up?"

"Sirius says he's moving home in a few days. His healer says he should wait but Sirius is insisting." James said moodily, "I... I'm worried about him Rem... He seems so sad... so distant."

Remus frowned slightly, "I'll go talk to him." He promised, "He in his room."

"Of course." James muttered, Sirius spent all his time up there. Remus leant down and kissed James gently before heading up the stairs to Sirius' room.

The man was lying sprawled on the bed, his shirt unbuttoned, staring at the roof. "James said you were thinking of moving back to yours." Remus said, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, Sirius didn't move to make more room, he simply grunted. "Apparently the healers don't think you should be living alone though." Remus added.

"I'm fine." Sirius said defensively.

"Not even two weeks ago you had major stomach surgery!" Remus exclaimed angrily, scowling at Sirius who continued to look at the roof. "What's this really about Siri?"

Sirius sighed and sat up, "I have to start to move on with my life. I'm due back at work next month, bet it wont be long before I'm told I can't see Kal again. I just... I need to move on. If Lucius and Severus don't hand me over for sleeping with Kal then I might go away... Travel a bit."

Remus stared at him for a moment, "I thought you loved Kal." He said finally, standing up.

"I do! But..."

"No you don't. Because if you did, you'd fight for him." Remus said coldly before walking out of the room, Sirius stared after him. Of course he loved Kal! But was that love worth being sent to prison for? Worth tearing Kal away from his family for?

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~KAL~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Kal walked into the living room, "Can I talk to you privately?" He asked his fathers quietly.

"Sure." Severus said, casting a locking charm on the door, "What's up kid?"

Kal took a deep breathe and paced a bit, wringing his hands, "I... I wanted to talk to you about Sirius." He mumbled finally, "I wanted to tell you everything, the whole truth. But you have to let me talk, don't interrupt. Please?"

Severus and Lucius exchanged looks, "Okay." Lucius said finally.

Kal nodded and sat down opposite his fathers, "I... It started a few nights after I'd come home, after being kicked out of school, You two were so angry... I was... I dunno... Jesse was suspended, his dad didn't care so he wasn't grounded or anything... He wanted me to meet him in a club. I know I shouldn't have gone, I was meant to be grounded but... well I missed my friends so... Anyway when we were there I bumped into this guy, spilt his drink so I bought him another, we exchanged names and I really liked what I saw so... I guess I was flirting." Kal took another deep breathe before letting it out slowly, "Sirius asked how old I was, I lied, said twenty one, he laughed and said _'Yeah right' _so I told him I was eighteen, he believed me." Lucius nodded, they'd known this. "I went back to his that night, then a few nights after that and soon enough I was there every few days. The more time I spent with Sirius the more I realised I loved him and I knew I had to tell him the truth... We met up in the club again and I just blurted it out. _'I lied, I'm not eighteen! I'm fifteen!' _Sirius stared at me for a while before just standing up and leaving." Kal let out a sigh and wrung his hands again, "I begged him to meet me again, just so that I could explain. He agreed and I somehow managed to persuade him that age didn't matter... It was only when we found out about James that Sirius called it off properly." Kal went silent then, staring at the floor.

Even though he'd promised not to interupt, Severus couldn't help but ask, "But you got back together?"

"At James' party." Kal nodded, "We were just talking and then ended up kissing, he pulled back and said it was wrong and I got angry, told him he had to make a choice. So he did... And well... That's that. I love him, really love him! And I know you find that hard to accept, because of the age difference but... He makes me happy."

"Kal..."

"I wont sleep with him! I mean, we wont be together unless we're supervised if that's what you want! But I need to know you accept us being together and that you wont just suddenly decide I can't see him."

Lucius and Severus exchanged looks, "I... We'll have to talk about this, Kal." Lucius said eventually.

"Sure, sure." Kal nodded, "But just so you know, If you did stop me from seeing him I would never forgive you, ever." He said quietly before standing up and unlocking the door, stalking from the room.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~KAL~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**xx**_


	29. Acceptance, of sorts

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Acceptance... Sort of.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_

"More homework?" Lucius asked, he'd just walked into Draco's room and had found the teenager reading a potions textbook.

Draco glanced up and gave a small smile, closing the book and putting it on the bedside table, "Yeah."

"So what's with the studying boom?" Lucius prompted, sitting down next to his son.

"Just got catching up to do." Draco muttered.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? Only that's a seventh year book and I know for a fact that your dad isn't teaching your year that." He said.

Draco sighed and gave a small scowl, "I don't want to talk about it." He said finally.

Lucius nodded, trying not to show that he was upset, "Okay," He murmured, "I... I think we need to tell your mother what's going on." He said, sitting down on Draco's bed.

"No."

"Drake..." Lucius sighed.

Draco pursed his lips, "No dad." He said angrily, "She hasn't spoken to me in three years now! Hasn't answered my letters, nothing! Why the hell would we bother telling her this? So that she can turn up and suddenly be the perfect mother?! Not bloody likely! She means nothing to me now... Her or her new family." Draco spat.

Lucius sighed again, "Okay, okay..." He said, not too pleased about it, if Narcissa found out that Draco had bulimia and that Lucius hadn't told her then she would not be happy. "Any preferences for lunch?" Lucius asked without thinking, he winced as Draco paled slightly.

"Soup." The teenager said finally.

"Okay." Lucius nodded, patting Draco's shoulder and standing up, "I'm proud of you kid." He smiled before heading towards the door,

"Dad!" Draco called out as Lucius pushed the door open, "I... Not soup, soup's easy to puke up." He mumbled,

Lucius turned to look at him and was surprised to find tears streaking down his cheeks, "Sweetie don't cry." He murmured, heading back over to the bed and pulling Draco into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." Draco sobbed.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Lucius said sternly, stroking his son's hair, "Nothing at all."

_**~*~*~*~*~KAL~*~*~*~*~**_

"Maybe I should call him." James said, frowning at the stairs.

"No." Remus said, "Sirius knows what time it is, if he wants to come then he'll come."

James bit at his lip and frowned some more, he wasn't exactly sure what Remus and Sirius had spoken about, only that Remus had seemed angry when he had come downstairs and that they hadn't seen Sirius since. "Kal will be worried." James murmured. Remus hummed in reply making James frown even more, "Rem? What's going on?" He asked softly.

"Sirius is giving up." Remus replied, scowling at the stairs.

"No he's not." Sirius said, appearing at the top of them.

James looked between his two friends, "I'm confused but you can explain later, we're already late." He said finally, walking into the living room. Remus waited as Sirius walked down the stairs,he raised a slight eyebrow, "You're right, he's worth fighting for." Sirius said quietly, "Thank you..."

"Don't mention it." Remus smiled patting Sirius' shoulder and watching as he headed into the living room.

Kal was sat on the sofa when Sirius stepped through the floo. "You're late." He said, looking up at Sirius, "I guess that means things are returning to normal." He added with a smirk, making James snort.

"Oi! I can be punctual!" Sirius defended, Kal simply rolled his eyes and stood up, hugging Sirius tightly. Sirius hugged back, resting his chin on Kal's head, "How've you been?" He asked gently, looking up in surprise as Lucius, Severus and James left the room, leaving the door open.

"Not bad, played quidditch this morning... Well kinda, it was only me and Blaise so not exactly tournament stuff." Kal replied, also looking at the kitchen door, he pulled Sirius towards the side of the room where they couldn't be seen from the kitchen.

"Ah well, quidditch is quidditch." Sirius shrugged.

Kal nodded and rested his head against Sirius' chest, running his hands up and down the man's back, "I got a letter." He murmured.

"Oh yeah?"

"From a death eater threatening to kill me." Kal whispered.

Sirius gasped, "Shit. Do you parents know?"

Kal shook his head, making his hair tickle Sirius' chin, "They have enough going on as it is." He said, glancing back towards the kitchen door as he ehard the mumble of voices from there.

"Honey... You need to tell them. I'm gonna have to tell my colleagues so we can make sure you're safe." Sirius said, stroking Kal's back. Kal looked up at Sirius, his eyes were full of tears and the animagus sighed, brushing them away with his thumb and tring desperately to control the urge to kiss Kal. "I'm scared." Kal whimpered as Lucius, James and Severus walked back in. "It's okay, It's going to be okay." Sirius said soothingly, holding Kal close, "We have to tell them okay Sweetie." He murmured in Kal's ear, Kal gave a jerky nod. Sirius led Kal over to where the three adults were stood and Kal shakily withdrew a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Lucius. The man scanned the parchment before cursing and passing it to James. "When did this arrive?" Lucius asked his son.

"About two hours ago." Kal mumbled, still clinging to Sirius.

Lucius opened his mouth to berate his son for not telling him instantly but was cut off by James, "Okay, I'm gonna take this to the office, see if we can get a trace on who exactly sent it. We'll step up security here too. If you get another letter then you have to tell me right away, I know it's scary and I know everyone's been through a lot already but it is really important you don't keep these to yourself, okay?" James told Kal,

Kal gave a small nod but James kept eye contact until Kal finally said, "I promise."

"Right, I'll get this to Moody, Will you be back in time for dinner?" James asked Sirius.

"Depends who's cooking." Sirius smirked making James pout, "Yeah I'll be there." Sirius added, James nodded and gave Lucius and Severus a small smile before flooing away.

Severus took a deep breathe, "It'll be okay." He told his son who was still shaking slightly, "Can you go and tell your Uncle Regulus that Sirius is here? I know he wanted to speak to him." He added, Kal frowned slightly but nodded, letting go of Sirius and heading up the stairs.

"Reg's home?" Sirius asked Severus, he hadn't been expecting him to be allowed for a while.

"Yes." Severus said, offering no more information, "Lucius and I have decided to allow Kal to continue seeing you." He said, sitting down on the sofa, "We're not happy about it but Kal obviously needs you right now, and to be honest we doubt it will last." He added as Lucius sat down next to him. Sirius gritted his teeth and tried not to lose his temper, at least they weren't handing him over for having sex with a minor.

"Thank you." He said finally, sitting down when Severus nodded towards the other sofa.

"Yes well... This doesn't mean we trust you Black." Lucius said coldly.

"Understood." Sirius said, really trying not to lose it now.

Regulus' voice interrupted his thought's "Hey." The youngest Black said as he and Kal walked into the room.

Sirius looked up at his brother, he looked ill... "Hey, How are you doing?"

Regulus shrugged, "So, so." He muttered, "Was thinking of coming over to yours tomorrow..."

"I'm still at Rem's but he and James will be out all day. You're always welcome." Sirius smiled,

Regulus gave a small smile in reply, "I'm gonna make some coffee, you want some?" He asked.

"Sure." Sirius said, watching as his brother headed into the kitchen, Lucius and Severus stood up, giving Sirius cold looks before following Regulus.

Kal went and sat next to Sirius, "What did my fathers say?" He asked Sirius quietly.

"They're letting us see each other but they're really not happy about it, thye don't trust me." Sirius muttered.

Kal shrugged, "They don't know you like I do." He said softly, taking Sirius' hand, Kal leant up and kissed Siirus gently but Sirius jerked away, "I can't... Not here, not with them in the other room." He said.

"They're hardly about to let me go to yours!" Kal snapped, "So what? We just don't kiss now?"

"I don't know..." Sirius sighed, "Just... Just give it some time..."

"Fine." Kal said sulkily, Sirius pulled him close and Kal managed a small smile, unable to stay angry for long.

Sirius ran his hand through Kal's hair, "You're starting at Hogwarts soon..." He murmured.

"Six months." Kal replied. "Why?"

Sirius shrugged, "Rem's got a job at the school teaching defense so I'll be around a bit." He said, smiling as Kal's face broke into a grin. They both looked up towards the kitchen door as Lucius poked his head around it, scowling at Sirius before moving away from the door again. "I think he might kill me in my sleep." Sirius muttered making Kal laugh.

_**~*~*~*~*~KAL~*~*~*~*~**_

"Did we do the right thing?" Severus asked Lucius later that night when they were alone together.

"I dunno... Kal seems a lot happier when Black's around but I really do not like that man... I mean, he might not have known Kal was underage at first but he did later on!" Lucius said angrily.

"Yeah." Severus sighed, "I... It's a good job we talked to the boys about sex when we did and didn't wait until they were sixteen!" He laughed suddenly, "I'm assuming Kal wasn't a virgin when he met Black if he went straight home with him."

Lucius frowned, "Maybe we were wrong to discuss it so openly so early on... Perhaps if we hadn't..."

"Don't be ridiculous, they would have found out and done it anyway. At least this way they knew about safe sex." Severus said.

Lucius gave a snort, "He left a bar with a stranger." He said, "How the hell is that safe?!"

"Yeah... Maybe we should have words with him about that... And with Draco and Blaise, drill it into their heads that they need to be more careful, especially now what with that letter..." Severus said. Lucius sighed and leant his head against his husband's chest, Severus stroked his hair gently before kissing him, "It'll be okay." He promised.

_**~*~*~*~*~KAL~*~*~*~*~**_

* * *

_**Please review.**_


	30. Strongly perfect

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, also thanks to everyone who read it.  
**_

* * *

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Strongly perfect.**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Lucius asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes dad." Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. He and Blaise were finally returning to Hogwarts, it was already a week after the Easter holidays had finished as it was.

"Luc, I promise I'll look after them." Severus laughed, drawing his husband close and kissing him gently.

"Eww." Draco pulled a face and Blaise laughed.

Lucius and Severus parted and Severus picked up his trunk as well as the portkey, "Come on then you two," He told Blaise and Draco who took hold of the portkey, "I'll floo you tonight." Severus added, looking at Lucius, Regulus and Kal.

"Love you." Lucius said gently.

"Love you too."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we go now?" Draco asked, wrinkling his nose. Severus rolled his eyes and said the password to activate the portkey and then they were gone. Lucius sighed to himself, he hated it when Severus was away, even if he did floo every night. "Cup of tea?" Regulus asked softly and Lucius nodded, not looking away from the spot his husband had just left. Regulus headed into the kitchen and Kal walked over to Lucius, wrapping his arms around his father, Lucius gave a small smile, holding Kal close. Finally he pulled away and stuck his hand in his pocket, removing Kal's muggle mobile phone, "Your dad and I have agreed you can have it back." He said said gently, they had confiscated it just after Kal had been discharged from the hospital.

Kal took the phone off his dad and grinned, "Thank you." He murmured, knowing it was another step to show his parents were begging to accept his and Sirius' relationship.

"Same rules as the floo." Lucius told his son who nodded, that meant no calls after nine at night or before eight in the morning. As Regulus walked back into the room with three mugs of tea, Kal typed out a text to Sirius, saying that he had his phone back. Lucius took one of the mugs off Regulus and thanked the man, sitting down and sipping at the tea, "You should do some studying." He told Kal who pulled a face.

"I need to take a shower." The teenager muttered before quickly leaving the room.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Anything to get out of studying." The older man said and Regulus snorted.

_**~*~*~*~KAL~KAL~*~*~*~**_

Sirius sank lower into the sofa, scowling at the television and turning it up slightly, trying his hardest to ignore the sounds coming from Remus and James' bedroom. He jumped as his phone went off in his pocket, vibrating against his leg, "Hello?" He asked, sitting up a bit.

_"I got my phone back!" _Kal sang down the line making Sirius laugh,

"That's great babe."

_"You still coming over later?"_

"Of course."

_"Good, I'm gonna have to go now because as amazing as having my phone back is, I haven't topped it up yet so credit is non existent."_

Sirius laughed again, "Okay babe, I'll see you soon."

_"Love you."_

"Love you too." Sirius smiled before hanging up, he sank back down into the sofa, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels.

Half an hour later James came out of the bedroom, "Hey." He said sleepily, "You want some lunch?"

"You want to use a silencing charm next time?" Sirius asked, not looking away from the TV.

"Shit." James muttered, his face turning crimson, "Sorry."

Sirius gave a shrug and looked up at his friend, "What were you thinking for lunch?" He asked, standing up and following James into the kitchen. "Tomato soup... Can't go wrong with that, plus it can be done in seconds." James said, handing a tin of soup to Sirius and getting another off the shelf. They cast cutting charms on the tins before tipping them into a saucepan, then James cast a heating charm on it and grabbed a spoon to taste it. "Perfect." He grinned, taking the three bowls Sirius handed him, "Can you go tell Rem that lunch is done." James asked as he picked up a ladle.

"Sure." Sirius headed down the corridor and knocked on Remus' bedroom door, "You decent?" He called out, on hearing a mumbled yes Sirius headed in. Remus was lying half covered in a duvet with his eyes closed and Sirius sighed, going and standing next to the bed, he refrained from sitting down, curling his lip slightly at the smell of sex in the room. "Lunch is ready." Sirius told Remus quietly. Remus made a humming noise but didn't move, Sirius sighed, "Rem, you need to eat."

Remus opened one eye, "'M tired." He muttered.

"I'm not surprised." Sirius retorted and Remus flushed but still didn't move. "Remus, come on!" Sirius said, starting to get irritated.

"Everything aches." Remus said.

"So take a pain potion." Sirius replied. It was full moon in a week so of course Remus was in pain but there was no way Sirius was letting him stay in bed for the next week, it wouldn't be good for him in the long run, besides Remus can't have been feeling all that bad or he wouldn't have been able to have sex with James, he told the werewolf as much and Remus scowled, finally sitting up, "Get me a pain potion then." He snapped. Sirius gritted his teeth and did as he asked before leaving the room so that Remus could get dressed.

"God I forgot how annoying he is in the run up to the full moon." Sirius grumbled as he sat down next to James at the table.

"That's because you usually avoid him until it actually is full moon." James pointed out with a smirk. Sirius wrinkled his nose, not wanting to admit that James was right but unable to ignore the feelings of guilt in his chest. Remus walked in then and sat down at the table, scowling at the bowl in front of him, he looked up and sneered at James, "Soup, really?" He said, his tone of voice showing what he thought of the food.

"Yes really, would you like some bread with it?" James asked calmly, used to Remus' moods by now, to be honest it wasn't so different to being with Lily, she got pretty stroppy once a month too!

"Fine." Remus said moodily, grabbing a slice of the bread, James smiled, it was kind of cute really.

**_~*~*~*~KAL~KAL~*~*~*~_**

There was no-one about when James, Sirius and Remus stepped through the floo into the Malfoy-Snape house, Sirius poked his head around the kitchen door and grinned when he saw Kal sat at the table, writing on some parchment,The teenager was frowning with concentration, his tongue poking out between his lips. "Alright?" Sirius said quietly.

Kal looked up and grinned, putting his quill down and standing up so that he could hug Sirius. "I missed you."

"Only saw me yesterday." Sirius pointed out.

"Still missed you." Kal said, resting his head against Sirius' chest, Sirius stroked the boy's hair, "Drake, Blaise and Dad left this morning, it's been well quiet." Kal said.

"How can it possibly be quiet when Reg lives here?" Sirius grinned, ducking his head as the man in question walked into the room and tried to slap him for his comment.

"You done with this stuff on the table?" Regulus asked Kal who nodded, "Tidy it up then."

Kal rolled his eyes, "He's trying to pretend he's mature." He told Sirius, moving away and beginning to clear the quill's and parchment away.

Regulus shook his head and pouted, "Is this bully Regulus day or something?" He asked.

Sirius hugged his brother, "Love you." He murmured into his ear, Regulus flushed red and simply hugged his brother back.

"Reg's got a date tonight?" Kal smirked, leading them through into the living room.

"Oh?" Sirius grinned.

Regulus scowled at Kal, "It's not important."

"Oh but Reggie Wegs!" Sirius pouted.

"Look, If it goes okay then I'll tell you about it later." Regulus said, Kal smirked and opened his mouth to say something but a small shake of Sirius' head stopped him, there was only so far you should push Regulus. Remus, James and Lucius appeared to be deep in concentration and so Kal pulled Sirius down onto the sofa, "So what have you been up to since yesterday?" He asked with a grin, it was starting to become a regular question between them since Sirius was coming over to Kal's every day.

"Oh you know, nothing major... Took a trip to the moon and stopped a couple of world wars..." Sirius drawled, Regulus pulled a face but Kal giggled.

"Kal." Lucius said, the teenager frowned as his father came and knelt in front of him, "How would you like to go to James and Remus' house for dinner tomorrow?" Lucius asked gently, Kal hadn't left the house or garden since being discharged from the hospital, every time his fathers mentioned it he went into a panic and so Lucius hoped that going to James' would be easier, especially if Sirius was there. Kal paled at the question, "Will you be there?" He asked Lucius.

"If you want."

"And Uncle Reg?"

"Yes, and your dad can take the night off too if he must." Lucius said, anything to get Kal back out there. Kal frowned some more and clutched at Sirius' hand, he felt safe at home, he didn't want to go out anywhere, especially since that letter had arrived, even if it had been the only letter they still hadn't caught who'd sent it, "Can I think about it?"

"'Course you can." Remus said, "Just let us know a couple of hours before you turn up so we can cook."

Kal nodded his agreement before resting his hea don Sirius' shoulder, turning away from everyone, Sirius squeezed his hand gently, "You're so strong." He said softly so that only Kal could hear him, "And so perfect, don't you ever doubt that."

_**~*~*~*~KAL~KAL~*~*~*~**_

* * *

_**Hope you liked it, if you have the time then please leave a review and let me know what you thought,**_


	31. Normality, well kind of

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Normality... Well kind of._**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

"How many protective charms are on their house?" Kal asked nervously.

"Same amount as we have." Lucius said for the thousandth time, the reply didn't seem to help Kal much and he continued to clutch his father's arm. "I don't think I can do this." Kal whispered.

"Kal honey..." Lucius sighed, wondering what to say. Kal jumped as the floo went off and Severus stepped through.

The man frowned at how scared his son looked, "Everything okay?"

"I don't want to go!" Kal whimpered, "What if there are death eaters the other side of the floo?"

"How about I go through first?" Regulus offered, "Then I'll come back to show you it's okay." He smiled at Kal and the teenager gave a small nod. Regulus took the floo powder and stepped into the fire, calling out Remus' address and floo code. "Hey Reg." Sirius grinned as his brother stepped through the floo.

"Hey, just making sure it's safe, be right back." Regulus explained before flooing back to Lucius and Severus' house, "All clear." He told Kal who nodded but still looked scared.

"Floo with me?" The teenager asked Lucius.

Lucius nodded, "Of course." It would be a tight squeeze but they could manage. Lucius took the floo powder and threw it into the fire before he and Kal stepped in and called out Remus' address. "Okay?" He asked his son as they stepped out into the living room, Kal nodded but he was still clutching Lucius' arm.

"Hey." Sirius smiled, walking over to them, Kal glanced at him but didn't let go of Lucius' arm. Lucius stroked his son's hair and led him away from the floo so that Severus and Regulus could step through.

"Hey!" James grinned, walking out of the kitchen, Kal didn't reply but James continued to speak anyway, "We made pasta bake, your dad said you like it. Well... Remus did most of the work 'cause I suck at cooking!" Kal managed a small smile at that and James grinned, leading them all into the kitchen. Kal was quiet all through dinner but the adults ignored this, acting completely normal until the teenager was finally talking, even if he was only doing so very quietly and with one syllable answers. "You sitting your exams soon then?" James asked.

Kal gave a small nod, "Couple of months." He mumbled, still clutching at Lucius' arm which was making it mildly difficult for the man to eat. Slowly Kal loosed up even more, managing a small conversation with Sirius about Quidditch. Once they had finished eating they headed into the living room, Kal had let go of Lucius' arm by then and surprised, and annoyed, his father by choosing to sit next to Sirius. "You okay?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Hmm... Prefer your house." Kal mumbled.

Sirius laughed and tussled the teenagers hair, "Me too." He smirked.

"When are you moving back there?"

"Next week, doubt your parents will let you come over though." Sirius said,

"What they don't know wont hurt them." Kal shrugged, not noticing that said parents had finished their own conversation and were listening carefully.

Sirius shook his head, "No, no more sneaking around." He said gently, taking Kal's hand, "You're worth more than that."

Kal stared at him for a moment, "I don't know whether to kiss you or to hit you." He muttered finally, squeezing Sirius' hand. Lucius and Severus exchanged a look, neither wanting to admit that they were slowly warming to Sirius Black.

_**~*~*~*~*~KAL~KAL~*~*~*~*~**_

Lucius looked up as the floo went off, "Black, what do you want?" He asked when he spotted the man's face in the fire.

"I'm moving back home today and I thought that perhaps Kal would like to help me shift some boxes? James and Remus will be there but you can come too if you don't trust me." It was said almost sadly and Lucius sighed inwardly,

"I'll have to talk to Severus, we'll get back to you."

"Okay, thanks." Sirius gave a small smile before cancelling the floo call.

Lucius headed off to find Severus and repeated Sirius' message. "I think he should go, without us... He needs to start being able to do things without having us there... And if James and Remus are going to be there then..." Severus trailed off.

Lucius nodded "Yeah." He said, "I'll go mention it to Kal."

"Mention what?" Kal asked as he walked into the room. Severus explained the situation, Kal frowned, "I have schoolwork to do so..." The teenager muttered.

Lucius frowned too before sighing, "We can floo you to James and Remus' and then you'll be with them and Sirius the entire time. I promise you will be safe." He said gently.

Kal nodded, "Okay then." He murmured, still not looking too sure.

They all headed down into the living room and Severus took the floo powder, he flooed over to Remus', followed closely by Lucius and Kal. "Hey! You came, great." Sirius smiled from where he, James and Remus were stood near a pile of boxes.

Kal managed a small smile back and hugged the man, "Sweetie, I'll come back and pick you up in a couple of hours, if you need me before then just floo." Lucius said gently, Kal nodded.

Severus hugged his son, "I have to get back to school before I get fired but I'll see you again soon." He promised, kissing the boy's forehead.

Kal watched as his father's flooed away, Sirius wrapped his arm around the teenager and squeezed his shoulder, "I was thinking we could shift them all to my living room and then sort from there." The dog animagus said, James and Remus nodded and grabbed the floo powder and a box each, flooing to Sirius' house, James cast Sirius a 'I'm trusting you, don't screw up' look before leaving. Sirius smiled at Kal, "You okay?"

Kal gave a small nod but was frowning, "I... I'm a little scared." He mumbled after a moment.

"Don't blame you after everything you went through. Tell you what? Why don't we sort the boxes the other side, save you having to use the floo continuously on your own." Sirius offered.

Kal nodded, "Thanks." He whispered, leaning up to kiss Sirius' cheek. Sirius took Kal's hand and they flooed to Sirius' house, "Can you shift the rest of the boxes? We'll sort them." Sirius asked James and Remus.

"Sure." James said, Remus nodded too and they headed back through the floo. Kal clutched Sirius' hand tightly and Sirius gave him a gentle smile, ripping open one of the boxes with his other hand. "Okay, it's all jumbled really." Sirius said. Kal glanced into the box and laughed gently when he saw some books, a mug and random pieces of clothing, "You're so messy." He muttered.

"You love it!" Sirius smirked in reply, Kal simply smiled and kissed Sirius' lips lightly before letting go of the man's hand and picking up the mug, carrying it into the kitchen.

_**~*~*~*~*~KAL~KAL~*~*~*~*~**_

Kal grabbed a cushion from one of the boxes and threw it onto the sofa, "Considering you weren't there long you have a fuck load of stuff." He said.

"Yeah... Pissed Remus off." Sirius smirked making the teenager laugh "You never answered my question." Sirius said suddenly.

"Which question?" Kal asked, putting some more books on the shelf.

Sirius smiled, "The one I asked ages ago about why you were called Kal, it's a pretty unusual name." He said.

Kal sighed and sat down on the sofa, "Well... When I lost my memory, when the people who got me away from the death eaters wiped it, I was found in France and taken to one of their hospitals. When I'd been there for three months they still had no idea who I was so one of the young Doctor's named me... He was Finnish so... Well Kal means strong in Finnish." The teenager flushed.

Sirius smiled gently, "Suits you." He said, Kal smiled back, standing up and kissing Sirius. Sirius kissed back, pushing Kal backwards into the wall and resting his hands on the teenagers hips as he used his tongue to explore Kal's mouth. Then the floo went of and Sirius jumped backwards guiltily, Kal sighed as Remus dumped another box in the room and James followed him through the floo, "That's the lot." The werewolf said, not having noticed what he'd interrupted.

"Great." Sirius almost sighed, Kal looked upset which just made Sirius sigh even more.

"What do you need us to unpack then?" James asked.

"That box is clothes." Sirius said, pointing to one of the boxes, James grinned and picked it up, heading upstairs with Remus hot on his heels. "Kal..."

Kal looked up at Sirius, "You're ashamed of me..." He whispered.

"No!"

"Yes!" Kal snapped, "The second the floo went off you moved away from me!"

Sirius sighed, "Kal... This is complicated... I, James would have freaked out if he saw us kissing. I don't want to mess the trust we've already managed to establish with Jay and your family."

"It's like we're just friends now." Kal muttered sulkily. "Like what we had before has completely gone..."

"I know, I'm sorry." Sirius whispered. Kal sighed and sat down on the sofa, Sirius sat next to him, "We can work this out." The older man said gently.

"I know, I just miss being with you without feeling like we're always being watched."

Sirius wrapped his arm around Kal, kissing the teenagers head, "Give it time." He said, "Just give it time."

**_~*~*~*~*~KAL~KAL~*~*~*~*~_**

* * *

_**There's gonna be a bit of a time jump, in that the next chapter will be set three months or so after this one, just to warn you in advance.**_


	32. Exams and such

**_~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Exams and such..._**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~  
_**

Kal wrinkled his nose, "What if I fail?"

"You'll be fine. But if you do then it wont matter, so long as you try your hardest." Severus said, Kal pulled a face but also gave a small nod and headed into the exam hall. Severus smiled before heading off home to see Lucius, knowing the man would be worried about Kal. Sure enough the second Severus stepped through the foo he was bombarded with questions, "Is he okay? Did he panic? Were there too many people for him to cope with? Did he -"

"He was fine." Severys interupted, "A bit worried about failing but that's it."

"I don't see what you're so worried about." Regulus said from where he was sat on the sofa, "He's already done like ten exams and been fine, this is his last one, he's hardly gonna freak out now." Severus hid his laughter as Lucius scowled at Regulus. "Just saying." Regulus muttered, turning back to his book.

Lucius sent the younger man another filthy look before dragging Severus through to the kitchen so that they could talk privately. "He's fine Luc, really." Severus said, kissing his husband gently. "Excited about tonight." He added and Lucius pulled a face, they had agreed that Kal could go to the cinema with Sirius later that evening, Lucius would drop Kal off at the cinema and then pick him up again afterwards but he wasn't happy about it, Lucius knew exactly what couples could get up to at the back of the cinema... "Don't pull faces." Severus laughed, "You know as well as I do how good seeing Black has been for him these past few months."

"Doesn't mean I have to like the bastard." Lucius growled.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Kal will be sixteen soon... In the muggle world that makes him legally old enough to have sex."

"Not in the wizarding world it doesn't." Lucius said, "Not that that seems to have mattered to Black."

Severus sighed, "I know, I'm just trying to point out that our son is growing up. He has to make his own decisions in life Luc, his own mistakes yeah? We can only be there to hold him when he needs us to." Severus stroked Lucius' hair before kissing the man's forehead.

Lucius grunted in reply, resting his head against Severus' own, "It's gonna be strange when he goes to Hogwarts... Quieter..." He mumbled.

"Hmmm... I was going to resign as head of Slytherin. I'd still teach but that way I'd get nights off, come home to you." Severus said quietly, "It's too lonely up at the castle." Lucius stared at his husband for a moment before kissing him passionately.

"Oh gross." Regulus groaned as he walked into the kitchen and dumped a dirty plate on the sideboard before opening the fridge and swigging some pumpkin juice straight from the carton.

"Regulus!"

"What?"

"Do not drink straight from the carton! And wash that plate!" Lucius lectured, Regulus rolled his eyes and put the carton back in the fridge before casting a spell to wash the plate and leaving the kitchen. Severus laughed, "I don't know what you're bothered about with the place getting quieter, might be losing one more child to Howarts but we've got one left!"

_**~*~*~*~*~KAL~KAL~*~*~*~*~**_

"I thought he'd never leave!" Kal laughed, watching as Lucius apparated away, "Was certain he'd insist on coming into the cinema with us!" Sirius laughed and dragged Kal over to the desk before buying their tickets as well as some popcorn. They headed to the rigth screen and, because they were early, the place was pretty empty.

Sirius couldn't help but smirk when Kal chose seats at the very back of the cinema, in one of the corners. "So how did the exam go?" Sirius asked.

Kal gave a shrug, keeping his eyes trained on the screen which was showing some car advert, "Alright I guess."

"Kal...?" Sirius pushed.

Kal sighed and flicked a piece of popcorn across the room, "I didn't get half the questions, my mind went blank and I just wanted to vomit. At best I've scraped a pass. On the plus side I don't know what I want to do when I finish school so I don't even know if I'll need Transfiguration."

Sirius took Kal's hand and squeezed it gently before kissing him, "I failed loads of my OWL's." He admitted, "Including Transfiguration."

"But you're an aurour." Kal frowned.

"Yeah, I re-took it after I graduated because you needed at least and OWL to do aurour training, then I had to study for the NEWT during training. I guess what I'm trying to say is, it doesn't matter if you fail, it's not the end. There's always a way..." Sirius smiled, Kal grinned in reply and kissed Sirius, moving his hands to cup the man's face. They both looked at the screen as it went black for a moment or two before the film began. Sirius concentrated on the film for the first twenty minutes or so but then he felt Kal's hand on his leg, he glanced down before looking at the teenager who seemed to be watching the film, Sirius could see the small smirk on Kal's lips though and rolled his eyes, placing his hand on top of Kal's and stroking it slightly. Kal looked at him and gave a small smile before grabbing some popcorn from the bucket. Sirius cursed internally, how the hell could anyone make eating popcorn look so erotic?! The animagus wriggled about in his seat and Kal smirked some more, sliding his hand further up Sirius' leg and drawing a quiet, strangled, sound from the back of the man's throat. Kal slowly moved his hand to Sirius' crotch, feeling Sirius' growing erection under the denim of his jeans, it had been too long for either of them and Kal felt his own jeans tighten slightly. Kal stroked at Sirius' crotch and looked up in surprise when the man reached out and grabbed his hand, Sirius pulled Kal close to him, "It has been way too long and I would like nothing more than to make you come right now but not here, not now. Maybe some other time we can but not now, when I hae you, when I taste you again I want it to be proper, not some rushed thing with us worrying about being caught." He murmured in the teenager's ear, Kal gave a whimper at the thought of having Sirius taste him and leaned further into the man's touch. Sirius stroked the boy's back, "How about we don't bother with the film? We can go grab dinner in that pizza place across the road and be back in time for your dad to pick you up. It'll give us a chance to talk." He said gently. Kal would have much prefered to go back to Sirius' than go to get pizza but nodded anyway and they stood up, quickly leaving the dark room and heading out of the building, running across the road as they tried to avoid the rain.

"It's my birthday soon." Kal said once they'd sat down and ordered.

"July." Sirius nodded.

Kal frowned and shook his head, "Start of June. We go by the day my adoption papers were finalised... July was Harry's birthday, I'm not him... Not anymore."

"Right, sorry... So, your birthday?"

Kal gave a small smile, "I was thinking we could spend some time at yours... Maybe the night?"

Sirius bit at his lip, "Don't know if your parents would go for that." He pointed out.

Kal shrugged, "No harm in asking right?"

"Right."

_**~*~*~*~*~KAL~KAL~*~*~*~*~**_

"Absolutely not."

"Dad..."

"No."

Severus sighed and gave his son a small smile, "Kal why don't you go talk to Reg for a bit? Let me and your father talk." He said gently, Kal nodded and left the room quietly.

"There's nothing to talk about." Lucius growled once the door was shut.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "If it was a boy Kal's age we'd probably agree to him going." He said.

"Yes, but it's not."

"No." Severus agreed, "Instead it's a much older man... an older man our son has been in a relationship with for several months now, is clearly in love with and has slept with before, he doesn't need our permission to go to Black's house Luc, he's proved that in the past, but he has asked for it anyway... And Black has shown that he loves Kal back... If he was only in it for sex do you think he would have hung around all this time whilst Kal recovered from the death eater ordeal." Lucius scowled in reply which Severus took to mean that he was right. "I think it's time we faced the fact that Black is obviously going to be part of Kal's life."

"I guess." Lucius grumbled.

"So we're agreed he can go to Sirius' house on his birthday?" Severus asked.

"No."

"Luc..."

"Not on his birthday, birthday's are family time, he can go the next day if he really has to." Lucius scowled, Severus smiled and kissed his husband gently, Lucius pulled back and continued to scowl but Severus simply rolled his eyes and kissed the man again until he gave in and kissed back.

_**~*~*~*~*~KAL~KAL~*~*~*~*~**_

* * *

_**So... What do you think? Let me know if you loved it or hated it...**_


	33. Birthday

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Birthday._**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

"Happy Birthday Son." Severus smiled, handing Kal a small paper bag.

"Another present?!" Kal asked, his eyes wide, his parents had really spoilt him this year, and now it was nearly eleven in the evening and he had been on his way to bed when Severus had cornered him again, "Yup." Severus smiled as Kal opened the bag and pulled out a shirt,

"Wow dad... This is cool." Kal grinned, although he wondered when he would ever wear it, it was pretty smart.

"Well you have dinner with James and Remus tomorrow, then you're going to Sirius'... Plus you have another meeting with Dumbledore next week and it wont hurt to look smart." Severus smiled, tussling his son's hair.

"Another meeting?!" Kal whined.

"He wants to make sure you're recovering from what happened with the death eaters and make sure you'll be fine for starting school in September. Plus he needs to go over the school rules again, hazard of getting expelled from your last school." Severus said.

Kal winced, "I am sorry about that." He muttered. "I know I didn't seem it at the time..."

"I know son, don't dwell on it." Severus said softly, "And don't let it happen again." He added, finally voicing a fear he and Lucius had developed the closer Kal got to starting at Hogwarts.

"I wont dad! I know how lucky I am that Hogwarts even accepted me after I got kicked out of Durmstrang. I'm not going to throw away my future." Kal muttered moodily.

"You're right, I'm sorry for doubting that." Severus said, kissing his son's head.

Kal shrugged, "It's my own fault." He mumbled, Severus wasn't sure what to say to that because the boy was right, luckily Draco appeared then and saved the day.

"Hey dad, Can I talk to you for a moment? Kal, B's in your room, we're having a sleepover tonight." The blonde said, Kal's birthday happened to fall the day before the Hogwarts holidays began but, knowing what the family had been through that year, Dumbledore had allowed Severus, Blasie and Draco to return home early.

"Do I get a say in this?" Kal asked.

"Nope." Draco grinned making Kal role his eyes.

"Night dad." Kal smiled, hugging Severus tightly before heading off down the corridor to his room.

Severus watched him go before turning to Draco who was wringing his hands, "What's up?"

"You know I have another appointment with Healer Carlson next week right? Well I just got a letter saying he wants to talk about my family issues so wants you, Father and Kal there..."

"Right..."

"I... It's not gonna be nice dad... I... Some of what I'll say... It's gonna hurt you all." Draco whispered.

Severus nodded, "Maybe it will, but we need to hear it for us all to move forwards as a family." He said, "And you need to say it to us for you to be able to overcome your illness." Draco nodded slightly and Severus hugged him close, "Nothing you say will ever stop your father, brother and I loving you." He assured the boy, Draco buried his head in his father's chest and Severus stroked his hair, "Speaking of, of your bulimia... Have you, you know, binged today?" Severus asked quietly.

"No." Draco replied honestly and Severus smiled.

"You know that means it's been twenty days since you last did?" The older man said, "Which means an extra twenty galleons into your travel money pot." Draco grinned at that. Early on in his therapy sessions his healer had told Severus and Lucius to reward Draco for every five or ten days he went without making himself vomit, the reward would hopefully mean that when Draco wasn't too upset he would stop and think before binging. Draco had decided to put the money towards paying for an around the world travelling trip with some friends after he graduated. "You know you're doing much better now... Your father and I may have to lower the money sums a tad, we're getting a bit skint." Severus laughed, they'd handed over at least seventy galleons over the past few months, Draco simply smiled in reply, "I'm proud of you son." Severus whispered, "Now get to your sleepover." He added, Draco moved away, sad goodnight and headed off doown the corridor, he was halfway to Kal's room when Severus added, "Oh and Drake? Return the bottle of rum to the kitchen, unopened, in the next ten minutes and I'll pretend I didn't notice it was gone." Draco swore under his breathe and winced, looking backwards at his father, "Yes Sir." He muttered, glad when Severus sent him another smile and headed downstairs. Draco smiled to himself, before pushing open the door to Kal's room.

_**~*~*~*~*~KAL~KAL~*~*~*~*~**_

Kal sat down at the table and accepted the glass of pumpkin juice Remus handed him, "Nice shirt." The werewolf smiled.

"Thanks, dad gave it to me... Severus that is." He added, shaking his head, "This is gonna get confusing, I thought it was bad enough with two dad's but now I've got three plus a step-father!" He let out a deep breathe making Remus laugh,

James walked in then with three steaming bowls of pasta and handed them out before sitting down, "Happy belated birthday." He said, raising his glass, Kal chinked it with his own, "Sorry we couldn't see you yesterday."

"It's fine, it's kinda nice to be spreading it all out." Kal smiled, eating a forkful of the pasta, "This is lovely."

James smiled, "Much as I'd love to take credit it was all Remus." He said, making the werewolf flush, "Actually... We have an announcement..." James trailed off and Remus bit at his lip, "Remus and I got engaged a few days ago. We wanted to wait until we were face to face before we told you." James blurted out.

Kal stared at them, a forkful of pasta halfway to his mouth, he swallowed and slowly lowered the fork, "Engaged? But you're still married."

James bit at his lip, Kal didn't sound too enthusiastic about the engagement, "Not for long, Lily filed for divorce a few months ago remember? It should be finalised soon."

"So what? You're getting married...?"

"Eventually." Remus replied quietly, "Not for a long time though, lots of the people we know don't even know we're together yet so..."

"Oh."

Remus and James exchanged a worried look, "Are you okay with this?" James asked his son quietly.

Kal frowned, "Yeah, yeah sure I am. Congratulations." It sounded false though and James sighed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have bought this up now, I've spoilt your birthday dinner." He said, putting his own fork down and pushing his plate away slightly.

"No! No... I just wasn't expecting it that's all." Kal said, "But really, if it's what you guys want then congratulations." There was another small silence before Kal turned to Remus, "So you're teaching at the school next year? You excited?"

Remus glanced at James who gave a small nod, let Kal change the subject if he wanted, just for tonight mind, they would have to talk about this properly at some later date but tonight was for celebrating. "Yeah, excited, and a tad nervous." Remus replied quietly.

_**~*~*~*~*~KAL~KAL~*~*~*~*~**_

"You're quiet." Sirius said, running his hand through Kal's hair, they were sat on the sofa watching some muggle film called 'The Bourne Identity' but Kal appeared distracted.

"Hmm.... My dad's engaged to Lupin." Kal blurted out..

"Yeah." Kal turned to look at Sirius and frowned at him, "He wanted to tell you himself so swore me to secrecy!" Sirius defended, Kal gave a small nod and rested his head against Sirius' chest, "Why do I get the feeling you're not too happy about this engagement?" Sirius asked gently.

Kal shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Just seems a bit fast that's all..." He muttered.

"Well... I dunno, maybe it is. I think it's James' way of apologising for not leaving Lily sooner, and his way of proving his commitment to Remus." Sirius said.

"Hmm..." Kal mumbled against Sirius' shirt, "I'm just sick of everything changing all the time... First all the stuff with James being my dad and then the death eaters and Uncle Reg being back on drugs and Blaise's dad dying and... Well for the past month things have stayed pretty much the same and now, out of the blue, they're getting married."

Sirius smiled, "They wont be getting married for a long time." He pointed out.

"Yeah yeah..." Kal sighed, "I guess I was wishing that Lily would change her mind and want to get to know me and that she and James would get back together... They're my mum and dad, it's how it's meant to be." He mumbled before sighing, "Stupid."

"No, normal." Sirius replied, kissing Kal's forehead.

"I should probably go 'round to James' and say Congratulations properly without it sounding fake..."

"Tomorrow." Sirius said, "Tonight you're mine." He added with a grin, Kal looked up at him and smirked, moving to kiss Sirius. Sirius kissed back, his hand moving to Kal's hips as he slowly pushed the teenager backwards so that he was lying on the sofa, Kal ran his own hands up and down Sirius' back. Sirius pulled back and rested his forehead against Kal's, "I love you, so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." Kal said gently, moving his hand to trace along Sirius' jaw line. Sirius smiled and moved to kiss Kal's neck, pressing soft kisses to the skin before he began to suck at it, nipping gently and drawing a long moan from Kal. Sirius smirked as he felt the teenagers growing erection poking into his thigh and Kal flushed, "It's been too long..." He murmured.

"I agree... Let's take this upstairs." Sirius said gently, moving off Kal and holding out his hand. Kal grinned and let himself be led up to Sirius' room.

_**~*~*~*~*~KAL~KAL~*~*~*~*~**_

* * *

_**Let me know what you think :)**_


	34. Draco's therapy

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Draco's therapy.  
**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_

Draco twisted his fingers and bit at his lip, "We don't have to do this..." He whispered.

"Drake..." Severus sighed. "Your healer thinks that doing this will help you, so we are doing it."

Draco frowned some more and turned to look at Kal who scowled at him, "Don't try and use me to get out of this." The younger boy said, "I want to know what happened to make you bulimic in the first place. And yeah, some of what you say might be upsetting but that doesn't matter, whatever you say I will never hate you Drakey, you know that." Draco gave a small nod but continued to look worried.

The door to Healer Carlson's room opened and the man poked his head around it, "Draco, good to see you." He smiled before nodding to the rest of them, "Come on in." They all stood up and headed into the room, Draco automatically sat down on the sofa and Healer Carlson looked at the others, motioning them to sit in the chairs he had set out by the door. "We're just going to carry on as normal at first, pretend they're not here." The healer told Draco, "Then after a while I'll bring them into it okay?" Draco gave a small nod, "Is that okay with you?" He added, looking at Severus, Lucius and Kal who all nodded quietly too. "Okay, well I'm Sam Carlson by the way." Carlson smiled, shaking each of their hands, then he moved to sit opposite Draco, "You got your book?"

"Yeah." Draco murmured, pulling a notebook out of his pocket and handing it to Sam. the healer flicked through the book, looking for the right page before reading it, occasionally frowning or smiling, "What is that?" He asked with a grin, handign the book back to Draco and pointing to a picture the teenager had drawn.

Draco shrugged, "Got bored." He said making the healer laugh some more.

"What happened on Saturday?" Sam asked as he read the book, Severus frowned before remembering that Draco had come to him on Sunday and admitted to making himself throw up several times the day before.

"I dunno... Just had a crap day." Draco shrugged.

"Nothing else?" Sam persisted, Draco shook his head, "No family problems? School work issues? Relationship troubles?"

"Fat chance." Draco snorted.

The healer put the book down and raised an eyebrow, "Does that bother you? Because sometimes worrying about not being in a relationship can trigger certain emotions that lead to binging."

Draco shook his head, "I'm fine." He said, and meant it.

Sam nodded, watching Draco carefully, "Are you sure nothing triggered it on Saturday?" He asked. Draco shrugged, pulling a slight face and sucking at his teeth, he cast a small glance towards his family and Sam's eyes narrowed slightly before he nodded, "Okay." He said, "Well... As you probably gathered, I want to speak to you about your family today. We've touched on it in parts before but I want to dig deeper. If you ever want to stop then remember you just have to say okay?" Draco licked at his lips and nodded. "Right... What do you remember about your childhood? The really early parts?" Sam asked.

"I vaguelly remember when dad, Severus, moved in... But not before that, I don't remember Mother and Father ever being together." Draco said, giving a small shrug.

Sam nodded, "Does that bother you?" Draco shook his head, "Okay, tell me about when your brother was adopted. How did you feel?"

Draco shrugged again, scowling at his feet, "Confused, scared... Jealous." Sam motioned for him to continue, "I... I felt like I wasn't wanted any more... Like they were trying to replace me." Draco admitted, "And they never talked to me about it, not properly, they just kind of said they were adopting a kid and then a few months later said they'd found one... Then Kal moved in. Just like that."

"They didn't talk to you about it?" Sam clarified.

"No." Draco mumbled, "They just assumed I'd be okay with it... I didn't correct them, I never said how I was feeling. But Uncle Regulus figured it out and assured me that I was still loved."

Sam turned to Lucius and Severus, "Would you like to tell Draco why you didn't talk to him more about his feelings around the time of the adoption?" He said.

Lucius let out a puff of air, "We didn't think we needed too, We just assumed that you knew how much we loved you and that we weren't replacing you." He told Draco quietly, "I'm so sorry..." He added, tears glistening in his eyes.

"It's fine dad. Really. It doesn't bother me now..." Draco said, "The adoption was ages ago, it's not an issue now." He added, looking at Sam now.

The healer nodded, "Okay." He said calmly, realising that Draco was getting annoyed, then he glanced at Kal who was staring out of the window and seemed almost bored. Sam pursed his lips, "Tell me about your brother." He ordered Draco, drawing Kal's attention, "I mean, you got over your initial feelings of worry but how do you feel now? Five years later."

Draco frowned, staring at his feet again, "I dunno." He mumbled, feeling his brother's eyes on him.

"Yes you do." Sam said sternly, Draco shrugged and his healer sighed, "Drake... You need to talk about this." He said.

Draco wrinkled his nose, "He pisses me off." He said finally, glancing at Kal and smirking, Kal's jaw dropped and he gave his bother a mock annoyed look.

Sam Carlson raised an eyebrow and continued to look at Draco, "Why?" He asked finally, "You said he gets nightmares..."

"No! God no! I'm not fussed about those. I swear Kally." Draco said, looking at his brother who suddenly seemed devastated, "It's not the nightmares... They're not his fault."

"So what does piss you off?" Sam asked.

"The fact that he's a manipulative little shit who gets away with everything." Draco snapped before covering his mouth as he heard Kal gasp and suddenly realised what he had just said.

Sam simply nodded, "Such as?"

Draco scowled at his shoes, "Like he got expelled and they barely even yelled at him for it, like he's been sneaking out for months and they've just let him... If that was me I'd get hell!" He said angrily, "It's like they prefer him or something..." He added with a mutter, ignoring the stunned and apologetic looks his parents were sending him.

"Do you think you can tell your family about the first time you made yourself sick?" Sam asked quietly.

Draco stared at him, "I..."

"Just take your time." Sam smiled.

Draco turned to look at his family and took a deep breathe, "I'd had a shit week." He started, his voice shaking, "My schoolwork was suffering and the Quidditch Captain had made some joke, telling me I was getting pudgy. I just wanted someone to talk to, someone who'd understand, who could help me with the schoolwork and who'd threaten Flint... So I went to your office." Draco murmured, looking at Severus. "But when I got there you were packing some stuff up and seemed stressed, I asked what was up and you said you had to go to Durmstrang to see Kal. You were so bothered that I figured it was really major, so when you asked if I was okay I said yes, because Kal's issues must have been bigger, I figured he'd had a really bad dream about his past or something." Draco looked away then, out of the window and away from his brother's horrified expression, "I went to the kitchens once you'd left, just for something to do, and I ate a load of cake 'cause chocolate always helps... But I just kept hearing Flint telling me I was pudgy and I suddenly wanted that food gone from my body so I... well... You know." Draco mumbled, still staring out of the window, he didn't turn around when he heard a chair scrape backwards and the door open before shutting again, ignoring Severus' strangled "Kal!", instead he let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"Well done." Sam said quietly, "I know that was difficult for you."

"Oh Drake." Lucius whispered, suddenly on the sofa next to his son, "Oh my boy."

Draco let himself be drawn into a hug, let himself sob into Lucius' shoulder. He glanced up briefly and caught Severus' eye and the man gave him a warm smile, moving so that he could stroke Draco's hair. "I wanna go home." Draco whimpered.

"Okay." Sam said, "How about you come back next week? Just you, so we can talk about today." Draco gave a small nod and Sam smiled, handing Lucius a pot of floo powder. Lucius took the powder and lifted Draco up, walking over to the fire with the teenager still wrapped around him, sobbing.

Once they had gone Severus also stood up, "I should go and find Kal." He muttered.

"It's quiet normal you know, for you to assume your child knows he's loved, or for you to believe them when they say they're fine because you're worried about your other son at the time... It doesn't make you a bad parent." Sam said gently, noticing how distressed the man was.

"So why does it feel that way?" Severus replied before walking out of the room.

_**~*~*~*~*~KAL~KAL~*~*~*~*~**_

"I can't find Kal anywhere!" Severus exclaimed, wincing as Draco shifted in his sleep.

Lucius frowned, cradling his eldest son closer, and soothing him slightly, "Did you try Remus'?"

"Yup, neither he nor James had seen him and Black was at work!" Severus growled, dropping into the armchair.

He and Lucius both jumped as the floo went off and Sirius Black stepped into their living room, "Kal is at my place, he tripped the alarms which are linked to my office so I went to see what was going on. He's pretty upset about something and kinda cried himself to sleep but wouldn't tell me what was up. Anyway I wasn't sure if you knew where he was so..." The animagus trailed off.

"Thank you!" Lucius murmured, "We were getting worried."

"No problem. Umm... Since he's asleep maybe it'd be best to just leave him until he wakes up." Sirius said, "I can floo you tomorrow, or get him to depending on how he's feeling." Severus nodded and so Sirius turned back towards the fire, stealing some of their floo powder,

"Sirius..." Lucius called out quietly, calling the man by his first name for what was probably the first time ever, "Thank you." He murmured, Sirius gave a small shrug before flooing away.

* * *

_**What did you think? **_

_**As you've probably guessed this story will be coming to an end pretty soon, so I'd just like to thank everyone who's been reviewing, and all you people who've been reading it too, thank you so much.**_

_**:)  
**_


	35. Equality

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Equality.**

_**~*~*~*~*~*~  
**_

Kal woke up alone in Sirius' bed the next morning, he frowned and then gave a small smile as he heard Sirius' voice floating up from the kitchen, singing some muggle song. Kal sat up and frowned when he realised that he was wearing pyjamas, Sirius must have changed him last night, Kal gave a small sigh as he realised how much he had embarrassed himself by crying himself to sleep in Sirius arms and then let out another sigh as he remembered why he had been crying in the first place. It had all been his fault, Draco had bulimia because of him... He jumped as he heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up as the door opened and Sirius walked in, a tray of food floating behind him. "Morning gorgeous." The animagus smiled, putting the tray down on the bedside table, closing the bedroom door and sitting on the bed, "How are you feeling?" He asked, Kal gave a shrug, "Okay," Sirius said, not pushing for information and suddenly reminding Kal of one of the many reasons he loved the man, "I bought breakfast." Sirius grinned, pointing to the tray, he moved them so that they were sat with his back against the headboard and Kal sitting in between his legs, the tray of food balanced on their legs.

"Thanks." Kal murmured, picking up a glass of orange juice and sipping at it.

"No problem." Sirius smiled, leaning forwards to press a small kiss to the teenager's neck, "I wasn't sure if your parents knew where you were so I flooed them last night. They seemed pretty worried... I said one of us would speak to them later today." The animagus said, Kal simply nodded in reply, resting his head back against Sirius' chest and smiling as the animagus used his free hand to stroke the teenager's hair, "You're gonna have to move now." Sirius said as he picked up some toast, "Unless you want crumbs in your hair."

Kal gave a groan, "I'll take a shower later." He shrugged.

"Could take a bubble bath if you want." Sirius smiled, Kal turned in his arms and kissed the man, nearly knocking the tray over.

"What time is it?" Kal asked as he made sure the tray was okay.

"Half nine." Sirius said.

"Oh..." Kal frowned, "I... I don't want to go home, not yet, I don't want to see them either... could you possibly...?"

Sirius nodded, "I'll floo them, let them know you're sticking around for a bit."

"Thank you." Kal murmured, sipping some more orange juice, "I know I'll have to see them eventually but I can't... not yet. Maybe later today..."

Sirius wrapped his arms around the teenager, "It's fine." He murmured, although he still had no idea what was up.

_**~*~*~*~KAL~*~*~*~**_

Sirius ran Kal a bath, "Join me?" The teenager asked gently as he climbed in.

"I should go and floo your parents, also I need to floo my boss since I left early yesterday." The older man replied.

Kal winced, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Sirius smiled, leaning over to kiss Kal gently before leaving the room, heading downstairs. He quickly flooed work, said he had a personal emergency and was given the rest of the day off. Then he flooed to Kal's house, Lucius and Severus were sat in the living room, "Kal woke up but says he wants to stay at mine for the rest of the day." Sirius said awkwardly.

"How is he?" Lucius asked.

"Seems happier..." Sirius shrugged, "He said he might come and see you later today."

Severus nodded, "Has he told you what happened?"

Sirius shook his head slightly, "No... Not yet."

"But you are aware that we were visiting Draco's therapist yesterday?" Lucius nodded.

"Oh Merlin... I'd completely forgotten, I assume it didn't go well." Sirius asked.

Severus smiled, "I think, in the long run, it may have been good for us all. However at the moment Kal and Draco are suffering a little." He let out a little breathe of air, "If Kal has not flooed us by seven this evening one of us will come over to yours, speak to him there, is that okay?"

"Of course." Sirius said, "I should get back." He added awkwardly.

"Sure... Thank you for coming over." Severus nodded,

Sirius nodded back before flooing home, smiling as he found Kal curled up on the sofa waiting for him. "Thought you'd still be in the bath."

"It's been an hour since I got in, I was starting to get wrinkly hands." Kal smiled. Sirius frowned, he must have been speaking to Moody for longer than he'd thought, Kal held out his arms and Sirius went and sat next to him on the sofa, holding the boy close. "What did my parents say?" Kal asked.

"That if you hadn't flooed them by seven this evening then one of them will come over here to talk to you." Sirius said quietly, Kal nodded, resting his head against his lover's shoulder. "How are you feeling?" Sirius asked.

Kal shrugged, "It was all my fault Sirius." He whispered, "The first time Draco puked... He'd wanted to talk to dad about how crappy he was feeling but dad was too busy with me because I'd got expelled." Sirius' eyes widened as he stared at the teenager. "It's amazing he doesn't hate me... Although he probably does now since I walked out of his therapy appointment..."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you." Sirius said gently, rocking the teenager, "How about we go see him later hey? You can talk properly." He offered, Kal gave a small nod, clutching the older man tightly.

_**~*~*~*KAL~*~*~*~**_

Draco looked up as Kal walked into his room, "Hey..." Draco said quietly, looking at his brother carefully.

"Hi..."

"You okay?" Draco asked, biting at his lip.

Kal snorted, "Am I okay?! I should be asking you that! Merlin D... I... I am so sorry... I never wanted... I never thought... You mean the world to me you know that right?" Kal whispered.

Draco stood up and walked over to his brother, clutching his hands in his own, "Kal... It wasn't your fault okay? There was no way you could have known."

"Yeah but... It was all my fault! If I hadn't got expelled..."

"Getting expelled was a ridiculous thing to do and I'm furious with you for it because you could have wrecked your own life. However it wasn't because of you that I became Bulimic, according to my healer it would have happened eventually anyway." Draco said, "I don't blame you in any way okay? So stop blaming yourself."

Kal looked away, "But I've been mean to you... I told you to fuck off a few months ago!"

"Good! You've always told me to fuck off! I like that you didn't treat me differently because I'm bulimic, have you any idea how annoying it is to have Father pussyfooting around?!" Draco snapped.

Kal's eyes widened, "You swore... You never swear!!"

"Yeah well..." Draco grumbled, "Look... I really don't blame you for anything, I don't even know why Sam made me tell you about the first time because it doesn't matter!"

"It does." Kal said, suddenly bursting into tears, "It does matter... It was all my fault -" He was cut off as Draco's fist connected with his jaw.

"Don't fucking start." The teenager growled, moving away as the door burst open and Lucius walked in.

"What's going on?" The man asked, looking at Kal and cupping the boy's chin when he saw the red mark, "Did you do this?" He asked Draco angrily.

Draco scowled, "Yes, he deserved it. Kept blaming himself for me being sick, was getting on my nerves."

"You can't just go around punching people." Lucius snapped, casting a healing charm on Kal's face, "Go take a shower son, you and Draco can continue your conversation later... Perhaps with your dad and I around."

"But..."

"Go shower." Lucius said more firmly, giving his son a brief hug. Kal glanced at Draco and gave a half smile half shrug, Draco nodded in reply and smiled slightly when Kal grinned and left the room. Once he was gone Lucius turned to Draco who winced, "Drake... I know things are difficult right now but you can't just punch people!"

"Sorry..." Draco muttered.

"Why did you punch him? Was it really because you were annoyed he was blaming himself?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, I'm sick of everything being about him... It wasn't his fault." Draco said angrily.

Lucius sighed, "We've been pretty bad parents haven't we? Treating you both so differently..."

Draco shrugged, "I get it... That he's had a tough life and all that but... He's been with us for five years now dad! He should have learnt how to behave properly if he didn't before... You just let him get away with getting expelled. And don't say I would have got grounded too... We both know you would have caned me." Draco said, letting out a big breathe.

"You're right... I'm sorry, your father and I have let Kal get away with far more than we let you. We didn't even notice we were doing it... But it stops now, I promise. We love you both equally and it's time we started showing that." Lucius said.

Draco nodded, "Right, equally. So please stop treating me like I'm going to break." He said.

Lucius winced, "Right... Sorry." He mumbled, "Come on, let's head downstairs, you and Kal can talk more in a bit, just try not to punch him this time. Oh and Drake? You're grounded for the week."

"But I'm going into town with Blaise!"

Lucius shrugged, "You wanted to be treated equally." He pointed out, laughing as he left the room, leaving a scowling Draco behind him.

**_~*~*~*~KAL~*~*~*~_**

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**This story is nearly over now, just a few more chapters to go. The next chapter will span over a few months and then the one afterwards will be an epilogue set just after Draco and Kal graduate. I am currently at my grandaprents house and the internet isn't so good but I will try and update again in the next week or so. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you thought.**_

_**SexySiri.**_


	36. Moving forwards

_**I'm really sorry for the wait, the characters just weren't behaving! Only the epilogue to go now. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. You've been great.**_

* * *

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Moving forwards._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"Hey!" Kal grinned when he stepped through the floo into Sirius' living room.

"Hi, I've just got to finish this paperwork and then I'm all yours." Sirius said, barely glancing up from the coffee table and the parchement he was scrawling on, Kal nodded and sat down. An hour later and Sirius was still writing, Kal was bored, sluched down on the sofa and scowling at the floor, he let out a huff and Sirius glanced up, "Sorry babe, almost done I promise."

"Right, I just thought we might actually be spending some time together." Kal muttered.

Sirius gritted his teeth, "We will, just let me finish this." He said angrily, scowling when Kal rolled his eyes slightly.

"Can't it wait?"

"No. No it can't. Some of us actually have to work to get what we want." Sirius snapped.

Kal scowled, "Right, sure. And you couldn't do this work some other time? Anyone would think you didn't wnat to spend time with me."

"Oh it's always about you isn't it?" Sirius yelled, throwing his quill down, "Grow up Kal, the world does not revolve around you surprisingly enough!"

Kal pursed his lips, "Yeah, I should grow up, maybe then you'd stop being so ashamed of me!"

"You ever think that maybe I'm ashamed of your behaviour and not your age?" Sirius spat, wincing as Kal stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind himself. Sirius sighed, knowing he should go after Kal but he was too angry to want to right now. Didn't Kal understand that Sirius had to work to gte money for Merlin's sake? Not everyone could sponge off Daddy... Sirius sighed and picked up his quill again, finishing up his paperwork. It took him half an hour and by the time he'd finished he was considerably calmer, perhaps he had baited Kal a bit. After all he'd promised to spend the afternoon with the boy and he had left his paperwork till the last minute. But Kal had been incredibly self centred lately... Sirius sighed again and went to make a mug of tea, wondering if he should call Kal's mobile, he decided not to bother, after all Kal probably wouldn't pick up anyway. An hour later and Sirius felt incredibly guilty but also still rather angry, he was confused and kept checking his phone, hoping Kal would call and beg for them to make up, say sorry. Sirius scowled at the muggle object and chucked it down onto the sofa, grabbing his jacket, he needed a drink. Sirius found himself in Immaculate, the bar he'd first met Kal in, it only made him more depressed and he quickly ordered a drink, he frowned when someone slid into the seat next to him and looked up to see Kal, "Great minds think alike." The teenager offered with a small smile, Sirius simply stared at him, it wasn't going to be that easy, no way. "I... I'm sorry." Kal whispered, "You're right, the world doesn't revolve around me. Draco's been telling me that for weeks and I haven't been listening."

Sirius sighed, "I just don't know if I can do this anymore. You're too self centred and you know, maybe you are too young."

"No! Sirius please... I know I can be full of myself but... I'll stop, I promise. I love you, isn't that enough?"

"I don't know anymore." Sirius whispered.

Tears sprang to Kal's eyes, "Don't say that... I know I cocked up but... Please, we've been through so much, don't throw it away just because I've been an idiot." Sirius ran a hand through his hair, "I'm so sorry." Kal whispered, "I love you so much, please don't leave me."

Sirius broke then, unable to stay angry with Kal, "I'm not going anywhere." He promised, pulling the crying teenager into a hug, "I promise. I love you."

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

"I'll see you later." Kal smiled at his new friends, they were going down to Hogsmede but Kal was going to Remus' house and spending some time with Remus and James before going to see Sirius for a bit. "Hey." Remus smiled as he opened the door to his office.

"Good afternoon Proffessor Lupin." Kal said politely.

"Please, it's Remus when we're out of class." Remus smiled, leading Kal over to the floo, "You remember the address?" He asked, Kal nodded and accepted the floo powder Remus handed him. He threw the powder into the fire and stepped in, calling out James and Remus' address.

James was sat on the sofa reading a newspaper when Kal stepped through the floo, "Hey kid, how's school going?"

Kal pulled a face and shrugged, sitting next to James, "It's okay I guess... It's a big change from studying when I felt like it, now everything's all planned." He said.

James smiled, "Yeah, I can understand that. But you're up to date yeah?"

"Yes, slightly behind in Defence but Proff- Remus is helping me with that." Kal said as Remus stepped through the floo.

"I made lunch." James said, "It's not much but..."

"Great, I'm starving." Kal grinned, following James through to the kitchen. James served up chips and salad, giving Remus a quick kiss and asking about his day. They ate lunch fairly quietly, making small talk about nothing and everything, "You made friends?" James asked.

"Umm yeah... Ron Weasley's pretty cool." Kal said, he'd been sorted into Gryffindor, much to James' delight, "And the other kids in my dorm are alright too."

"That's good." James said, thankful his son was fitting in and making friends.

Kal smiled as he ate some more chips, "So, you got a date for the wedding yet?"

James and Remus exchanged looks, "We were thinking of sometime in the new year." Remus said quietly, Kal had accepted their enagement but they were still worried that he was a bit off about it.

Kal nodded, "That's nice." He said.

"Well we'll let you know the actual date when we decide it." James grinned.

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

Kal gave a yawn, it had been a long day, James and Remus had got married, and Kal was due back at school soon. He approached where James and Remus were sat, talking to each other. "Congratulations." He smiled.

"Thank you." James grinned. "Merlin... I can't believe we finally did it." He added.

"Well, I hope you have a good honeymoon." Kal said, James and Remus were going to France for a week.

They all looked up as Sirius walked over, wrapping an arm around Kal, "You guys need to get going if you want to get there in time to check in." Sirius said.

James nodded and he and Remus stood up, "Thank you for coming, we'll you soon." James said, hugging Kal and then Sirius, Remus gave the two a small smile, giving Sirius a quick hug, he paused before doing the same with Kal who, to his surprise, hugged back. Sirius and Kal watched as James and Remus left, saying their goodbye's to the other guests, "When do you have to be back at school?" Sirius murmured in Kal's ear.

"About an hour or so." Kal smiled, leaning into Sirius' touch.

"Want to go somewhere more private?" Sirius asked softly, kissing Kal gently, Kal kissed back before drawing away and nodding, leading Sirius throught he house up to the spare room and closing the door, casting a locking charm on it. "I missed you." Sirius whispered.

"I missed you too." Kal said, it had only been a few weeks since they'd last seen each other, the christmas holidays, but it felt like it had been forever.

"When's your next Hogsmede weekend?"

"End of march." Kal said and Sirius groaned, that was ages ago, his thoughts were cut off by Kal's mouth coverign his own, "We don't have much time." Kal whsipered, "So stop thinking so much and make the most of it."

"Yes Sir!" Sirius chuckled, kissing Kal and pushing him over to the bed, Kal moved his hands to clutch at Sirius' hips, kissing the man passionately. "What happened to you cheek?" He asked, pulling back and touching the bruise he'd noticed earlier.

Sirius pulled a face, "Stray plastic mug during James and Remus' argument a few days ago."

"They throw stuff?"

"You have no idea." Sirius laughed, "It's like a bloody war zone when they get going. I opened the door and got hit with a cup."

Kal frowned, "What were they arguing about?"

Sirius bit at his lip, "Jay found out that Remus knew about us... Before everyone else found out. He was pissed that Remus didn't tell him. But they're fine now." Sirius said quickly, on seeing Kal's worried expression, "They made up. James forgave Remus because he udnerstood the difficult position he was in. Trust me, If James was still angry there is no way he would have gone through with the wedding."

Kal nodded, "You should have seen the bollocking my dads gave Regulus when they found out he knew already before they did... Should have seen the bollocking I gave him for not telling me he knew." He said with a chuckle.

"He thought it was over." Sirius said, "Otherwise he would probably have told your parents."

Kal nodded and pressed a small kiss to Sirius' neck, bucking his hips upwards slightly, "Let's forget about them." He murmured and Sirius laughed, kissing Kal hard.

* * *

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
**_


	37. Epilogue

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Epilogue._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**

Sirius stood with James, Remus, Regulus, Lucius and Severus, watching Kal pose for photographs with his friends and Proffessors. "I feel old." James mumbled making Remus laugh.

"At least you don't have three of them graduating at once!" Lucius said, they'd adopted Blaise a few months after his father's death and considered him as their own, "And they'll all be moving away..."

"It's going to be quiet for you." Remus said.

Lucius and Severus exchanged looks, "Actually... We were thinking of adopting another child." Lucius said quietly, "But we haven't told the boys yet so..."

Remus grinned, "I think it's a great idea." He said, "Speak of the devil." He added as Tyler came running towards him.

"Daddy! Daddy, Kal's wearing a silly hat!" The five year old laughed and Remus smiled. He and James had adopted Tyler just over a year ago, a few months after their wedding, he had been orphaned after a death eater attack and James had been the aurour investigating, he'd felt an instant connection with the boy and had spoken to Remus about adopting him, a few months later they had their son. "Kal's not the only one." Regulus chuckled, lifting the little boy up and tickling him.

"Stop it! Uncle Reg!" Tyler laughed and Regulus put him down as Draco, Blaise and Kal walked over, along with Susan Bones. "Kal!" Tyler yelled and flung his little arms around the teenager's legs, Kal laughed and picked him up, leaning over to kiss Sirius gently, "Yucky."

"Oh shush you." Kal laughed at his little brother.

"Father, dad... Everyone. This is Susan," Draco said, finally introducing his girlfriend of several months.

"Pleased to meet you." Lucius smiled.

"And you." She replied before looking up as someone called her name, "Oh, excuse me, that'll be the family. Come find me later?" She asked Draco who nodded and gave her a quick kiss. "Sorry I couldn't talk for longer. It's a busy day." Susan apologised to the others and then she was gone.

"Congratulations." James said, smiling at Kal, Blaise and Draco, "What are your plans now then?"

"I'm going to aurour training in Septmeber." Blaise smiled, "Then hopefully on to become an unspeakable. Make my dad proud."

"And I'm going travelling for a while with some friends, then I'm not sure, maybe politics." Draco said.

Kal snorted, "I can just imagine you as minister of magic, telling everyone what to do." He said and Blaise laughed.

James looked at his son, "What about you, what are your plans?"

Kal opened his mouth to answer but Tyler got there first, "Kal and Uncle Sirius are going to have a baby." He grinned and there was a stunned silence.

Kal sighed and glanced at Sirius who pulled a face, "It was soemthing we discussed, maybe after I've finished Med school. Which wont be for like, four years." Kal explained, "And you shouldn't be listening in on other people's conversations." He told Tyler sternly and the child pouted.

"So not now?" Lucius asked, his relief obvious.

"No, no. Not now." Sirius smiled, he wrapped an arm around Kal, "Can we take a walk?"

"Sure." Kal smiled, putting his graduation cap on Tyler's head and handing the child to Draco "I'll see you guys later." He said before taking Sirius' hand and walking off. They walked away from the crowd, along the edge of the lake.

"I'm really proud of you." Sirius murmured as they left the sight of the crowd, heading into the trees.

Kal laughed, "I only graduated." He pointed out. Sirius smiled and dropped Kal's hand, stopping suddenly, "Siri?"

"Hush." Sirius said before he suddenly leant before Kal, Kal's jaw dropped as Sirius pulled a ring from his pocket, "It's been just over two years since we first got together, and I know it's not that long and I know you're still young but... Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Kal blinked, "I... Yes! Yes!" He laughed, letting Sirius put the ring on his finger before flinging himself at the man and making them both tumble to the ground. "God I love you... Oh... Shit... My parents are going to freak."

"Actually they were pretty cool about the thought when I told them. It may have taken two years but I think they might actually have accepted me." Sirius laughed, standing up and helping Kal do the same.

Kal smiled, a tear falling from his cheek, he quickly wiped it away, "Merlin... I'm so happy."

"Me too." Sirius grinned, kissing the top of Kal's head.

"You working on Saturday? Only I'm gonna need a hand shifting the rest of my stuff to yours." Kal said.

Sirius kissed Kal lightly, "I'm free all day. We should get back, they'll be wondering how it went."

"They all knew?" Kal asked in surprise.

"Well, except Tyler, figured he'd suck at keeping secrets." Sirius laughed, remembering the awkwardness earlier. They linked hands and headed back over to their family, Draco grinned instantly when he spotted the ring on Kal's finger and drew his brother into a hug, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Kal smiled, letting himself be hugged by everyone.

"Come on kids." Lucius smiled, "Say goodbye to your friends, We've got dinner in the oven back home. We can all have a nice meal, you lot included." He said looking at James, Remus and Sirius, "And then you can go to whatever parties you had planned." Everyone smiled and started heading towards the school gates, stopping occassionally to say goodbye to people,

"I wanna be with you tonight." Kal told Sirius quietly.

"No babe, you go to your graduation party, we've got the rest of our lives to be together." Sirius said.

"You're so cheesy." Kal laughed, letting Sirius wrap an arm around him as they left the Hogwarts grounds, he grinned... His life was great.

* * *

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

**_Well that's it, finished. Thank you to everyone who has been following this story and a big thank you to everyone who has been reviewing it. You guys rock._**

**_Hope you enjoyed._**

**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
_**


End file.
